


Cualquier sangre

by AdelaideScott



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Gen, Horror, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/AdelaideScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colección de ones shoots y viñetas, Luciano x Suzaku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  Suriyaki   
> **

**  
Suriyaki   
**

_Y se me concedió un beso de su boca,_   
_Cuando acepté la manzana que su mano me ofrecía._   
_Pero al morderla mi cerebro se hizo tormenta_   
_Y mis pies tropezaron en tanto me sentía_   
_Caer ruidosamente a través de las ramas_   
_De enredadera a sus pies,_   
_Notando las pálidas caras muertas_   
_Que me daban la bienvenida en el hoyo._

 **El agujero del huerto-Dante Gabriel Rossetti.***

Estaba al tanto hasta donde le había sido posible con respecto a la querella que se desarrollaba en la Federación China. Sabía que Gino y el Tristán, junto con Anya y su Mordred, partieron a defender el frente del Príncipe Schneizel y a rescatar a la princesa Cornelia, presumiblemente en manos del enemigo, que había solicitado su presencia, a la cual el mismísimo Emperador se opuso, enviándolo en misión como Comandante en Jefe a Egipto. La mano de Zero se había extendido hacia el mundo entero, dando falsas esperanzas a los terroristas para resurgir de las sombras y oponerse al régimen, o bien alentando a los marginados e inconformes para que destruyeran cualquier posibilidad de dignidad para sus países. A pesar de los tiempos difíciles.

-Pero su Alteza…él ha solicitado mi presencia en…

El Rey Charles se volvió, como si la conversación estuviera zanjada, haciendo un ademán de su mano que daba a pensar en un padre autoritario pero cuidadoso. Nostalgia.

-Britania no negocia con terroristas. Los borra de la faz de la tierra. He sido demasiado permisivo con ese hijo mío que me abandonó y complotó nuestra destrucción, después de cobrarse la vida de dos de sus hermanos y quién sabe lo que hubiera hecho de no atraparlo a tiempo. Se termina en este instante. Lord Kururugi, me ha entregado su destino y yo mando que lo trace en el campo de batalla, sí, pero no donde pueda entorpecer la Paz Británica. ¿Comprendido?

-Si, su Alteza.

Suzaku se inclinó y al día siguiente partió hacia esa tierra de pirámides, arena y escorpiones en la que ya había derramado bastante sangre, haciendo las jornadas llevaderas gracias a Gino, que si se tomaba algo de eso en serio, lo disimulaba bien y Anya, que olvidaba hasta sus nombres épicamente de un día para el otro.

Parecía hecho a propósito que Lord Bradley fuese llamado como refuerzo unas pocas semanas después y que llegara durante una fuerte tormenta que impedía la comunicación inmediata por radio con la base militar desde el campamento.

Escuchó los motores del Percival antes de que la máquina se dignara a presentar sus formas entre la arena que volvía sepia el ambiente a su alrededor. Hubiera querido estar montado en el Lancelot y no solo cerca de la carpa, a altas horas, en bata y ojeroso, con barba de días en las mejillas. Apretó los dientes antes que saludar presenciando la lluvia de balas que bajaron sobre los aldeanos a los que habían jurado inmunidad a cambio de rendición de sus armas. Sus subordinados sí que se inclinaron (ciertamente más aterrorizados que fascinados) cuando Lord Bradley emergió de su cápsula, tras dejar caer un bulto en el suelo. Que temblaba y se retorcía, cubierto por arena. Suzaku se inclinó instintivamente sobre él: un joven asiático.

-Colaboraba con los Caballeros Negros. Hice una parada en la Federación China por información y me dejaron llevármelo, porque les bastaba con un rehén. Tuve que prometer no masacrarlo. Me creyeron solo cuando manifesté mi interés en traerlo para que oficiara como chef para usted, Kururugi, teniendo en cuenta que cumplirá dieciocho años en labor. Lord Weindberg pensó que era una gran idea.

"Gino no debe haber pensado que cruzarías dos continentes con él a cuestas hasta depositarlo a mis pies en estado de shock e hipotermia, hijo de puta". Suzaku se mordió la lengua, pero su semblante hablaba bastante de lo que pensaba y esto pareció complacer enormemente a Lord Bradley, que estaba fresco como un trozo de fruta fría a esas horas.

-El sistema de comunicación está momentáneamente averiado por la tormenta. ¿Tiene noticias de la situación?

Luciano se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia y pidió a uno de los soldados de bajo rango que desempacara sus pertenencias de la cápsula de almacenamiento en el Percival.

-Los Rebeldes no tienen oportunidad. Aunque yo creo que es mejor que no lo sepas por ahora, Kururugi. Quizás te afecte mucho enterarte de la cantidad de vidas de tus allegados compatriotas que están perdiéndose.

Suzaku no iba a hacer una escena frente a terceros. Ya Cecile y Lloyd llegaban a socorrerlo a sus modos, una con meriendas y sonrisas nerviosas, el otro con ademanes efervescentes al recién llegado, que se dirigió a la carpa privada que le dispensaron. El joven fue llevado a la enfermería y Suzaku se dirigió a preparar su estrategia hasta que salió el sol.

La muerte de Gino, insistió para sí mismo, como insisten los que han perdido en la guerra debido al viento desfavorable, aunque su caso sea muy diferente y se halle al final del día, victorioso, le habría afectado menos, de enterarse de ella por la noche. Sin tener que cerrar los ojos frente a los controles porque su rostro intervenía con las órdenes que debía formular para que el ataque fuese un éxito y la defensa no cayera a costa de él.

Que Luciano Bradley se acercara a su tienda para darle el pésame, era desconcertante. No podía ni echarle la culpa a los ansiolíticos. ¿De veras lo había palmeado en el hombro y le había pedido que no se forzara tanto? Algo olía raro. Arthur, agazapado bajo su catre, mostrando los dientes y bufando lo percibía también. Pero Suzaku no quería tener prejuicios, después de haber pasado tantos sinsabores a causa de los que esgrimían los demás.

-No me atreví a decirte lo de Weindberg porque supuse que sería un golpe bajo y que cuando el equipo de transmisión volviera a funcionar, lo averiguarías por ti mismo. Contrariamente a lo que se diga de mi persona, no me considero un sádico cuando no hay necesidad de ello. En esta batalla hay suficiente carne fresca para mí.-Chasqueó la lengua y extendió las manos, con una sonrisa que quizás no pretendía resultar amenazante y que sin embargo…

-Está disculpado, Lord Bradley. Ahora, si me perdona también…-Deseó más que nunca estar en el viejo Cuartel General, que tenía puertas de acero y no telas de aislante térmico-ambiental para hacer de barreras con la gente que no deseaba enfrentar de momento. La tormenta soplaba contra las dunas, los perros aullaban y había luna llena.

-¡No tan rápido, Kururugi! ¿Recuerdas cuál fue la última voluntad de Lord Weindberg?-Era bastante irrespetuoso referirse con un tono tan ligero a algo que seguramente fue dicho por encima por alguien mal preparado para ir al campo de batalla, igual que quien va a divertirse en un partido de rugby. A esas alturas, a Suzaku se le había olvidado lo que le dijo Luciano ni bien descendió con el rehén a cuestas. Solo rescataba que no le comunicó de inmediato las bajas en la Federación y que luego había tomado de la camisa de fuerza a Sugiyama, que tendría poco más en edad que Suzaku, un cuerpo que no hablaba de guerras, sino de un aliado pasivo y la sangre del rostro perdida por completo, no tanto como las lágrimas que lo surcaban. Que acercó la boca a su oído para susurrarle algo de seguro estremecedoramente obsceno, que lo revivió en temblores y ruegos bajos, antes de ser arrastrado a la enfermería por las jóvenes que acompañaban a Bradley. Y que no hizo nada al respecto, exhausto como aún estaba y todavía avergonzado por dejar escapar a Zero en su momento.

Ya se lo trataba de traidor potencial. Los soldados a penas y respondían sus órdenes a regañadientes, por lo que Bismarck acostumbraba enviarlo con otro Caballero de Asalto, para que se les recordara su lugar. Lo cual funcionaba, desgraciadamente, mejor si era cualquiera de los demás (incluso Luciano) antes que Lord Weindberg, al que tampoco respetaban lo suficiente.

-Refrésqueme la memoria, Lord Bradley.-Estaba cansado. No sabía a dónde llevaría el no pedirle de manera tajante que lo dejara solo, pero ya no quería más problemas y en verdad, probablemente Luciano se conformaría con un par de comentarios hirientes. Quizás, si se saciaba con Suzaku, olvidaría a Kento Sugiyama, prisionero con cadenas a la usanza medieval en su tienda y cuyo destino, según un par de soldados que le dirigían bastante informalmente la palabra, era oscuro e intimidante de muchas maneras. Definitivamente, la próxima vez que no coincidieran en batalla, haría algo al respecto, pero de todos modos, ¿cuánto podría sobrevivir un oriental seguro que sin nociones del habla regional y saliendo de un campamento británico? ¿La única liberación que podría otorgarle consistiría en una fosa cavada a escondidas en donde los perros no roerían el cuerpo en seguida, una bala a la cabeza y una disculpa por lo poco que tenía en las manos? Suzaku se dijo que podría darse el lujo de salvar más vidas cuando fuese el Primer Caballero. Para eso, debía tener una imagen alzada de sí mismo pesando sobre los hombros de sus subordinados, mayoritariamente británicos.

-La cena al estilo de tu viejo país, por supuesto. En realidad, nunca lo has dejado, ¿verdad?-No tuvo tiempo de contestarle. Señaló con ademán a sus espaldas. Surgieron de la noche: Marika Soresi y Lilliana Vergamont, junto al Onceavo que le preocupaba, curiosamente con bastante buen aspecto, si este puede tenerse en un estado demacrado. Seguía nervioso y triste, como catatónico, pero ya no se sacudía en temblores, ni mostraba daños físicos graves a causa de su detención bajo responsabilidad de Bradley (que sería suficiente como para que hubiera perdido partes importantes del cuerpo) ni particular terror. Quizás habían negociado por estabilidad, que era bastante, aunque Suzaku estaba sorprendido de que no hubiera cometido suicidio aún. Los Caballeros Negros tenían bien ganada fama de orgullosos. Y con alguien como Lelouch a la cabeza de los mismos…intentó regresar al mundo que tenía frente a frente.

El pequeño séquito de Luciano traía bandejas que humeaban y arrojaban un olor extravagante que Suzaku asociaba con el invierno en su país.

-¿Cómo es que se llama? "Suriyaki", Lord Kururugi.-Todo sonaba a provocación en labios de Bradley, pero esto en particular parecía suavizado por…¿buenas intenciones?¿Humildad?¿Se habría ganado su respeto por fin? No le parecía ni remotamente posible. Era…demasiado simple. Quizás, al igual que con otros soldados y superiores, lo habría impresionado con un acto que le pareciera lógico. ¿Arriesgar su vida extremamente, quizás? ¿Ordenar ejecuciones de soldados enemigos que no se rindieron? Suzaku ya no se reconocía a sí mismo y en cierto modo, le habría pesado más la aceptación de un Monstruo como Luciano que su enemistad, la cual le recordaba que era más humano, en cierto modo. Ahora eran, realmente, camaradas, si esto no era una bruma cruel. Y en el caso de que lo fuera, ¿podía evitarlo con una excusa por sus cefaleas?

Quizás las muchachas y el rehén no sabían nada de sus intenciones, puesto que pasaron el umbral ligeramente, ellas dos ataviadas con escotados vestidos de civiles y el joven que las acompañaba todavía esposado, pero sin la camisa de fuerza característica de los prisioneros y evitando hacer el más mínimo ademán sospechoso por rebelarse. Incluso se inclinó ante Luciano Bradley, con menos terror del esperado, antes de retirarse, Lilliana y Marika sonrientes como colegialas tomándolo del brazo y mandándole besos (un poco forzados en el segundo caso) a su comandante en jefe, que las observó irse con indiferencia, dejándose caer en un almohadón junto a la mesita, sirviéndose algo de sake e invitando a Suzaku a hacer lo mismo. Arthur, desde debajo del catre los miraba a los dos, siseando preocupadamente. Lo sorprendente fue que no le arrojaran un cuchillo: solo se encogieron de hombros y hablaron sobre el trabajo de preparar un plato tan exquisito en un campamento como ese, a pesar de que los británicos sí que saben cómo viajar, incluso a la guerra.

Suzaku alzó una ceja inevitablemente, esperando la advertencia del Geass por un veneno escondido en la comida. Solo le respondió un rugido de su estómago: había olvidado cenar, pese a las insistencias de uno de los cabos enviado por el cocinero en jefe. Se dejó caer en otro almohadón como quien acepta ser ahorcado y tomó los palillos de junto al cuenco, sorprendido por los detalles regionales en los que pensó Bradley o en todo caso, que le sonsacó a Sugiyama. No dejaba de ser sorprendente. Definitivamente iba a terminar intentando apuñalarlo de un momento a otro. Esperó por un movimiento brusco en Luciano que le indicara que la feroz lucha comenzaría. Pero mientras que su plato se colmaba de la variedad de carnes y verduras junto al arroz, solo tuvo la impresión de que intentaban ser amables. Aunque hubiera un interés egoísta asomando la nariz en algún punto, Suzaku era perceptivo, pero carecía de la imaginación necesaria para deducir. Su mente se perdía en los conteos frívolos y así como se rindió a que compartirían aquella comida de explicación dudosa, se abandonó a confiar en Sir Bradley hasta donde este lo dejara.

Arthur temblaba y maullaba nerviosamente desde debajo del catre. Suzaku intentó ofrecerle unos trozos de carne y vegetales cortados pequeños para sus colmillos, pero solo consiguió que bufara con el pelo levantado ante la perspectiva de salir de su escondite, acercándose sí o sí al punto en el que se encontraba Luciano, que indiferentemente seguía bebiendo sake, utilizando el tenedor en vez de los palillos que había hecho traer para la cena. Cuando Lord Kururugi decidió tratar de alzarlo en brazos para que lo acompañara a su lugar en la mesa, el animal saltó en dirección contraria de la tienda y fue tragado por unas bolsas de dormir. Suzaku jadeó, repentinamente acalorado. Una extraña presión entre sus piernas lo distraía y a penas podía escuchar retazos de la conversación que Lord Bradley intentaba forzar, convirtiendo en monólogo.

Quiso ser diplomático como era la costumbre, pero disimular aquello, que además le teñía las mejillas de rojo, era muy difícil. Veía doble, se sentía encogido y temía que se notara lo que sucedía. Otra anomalía: cada vez que probaba la carne, era como si unas cuantas agujas se clavaran en su garganta, dificultando que pasara el bocado, aunque tenía buen sabor y olía delicioso, lo cual era decir más bien poco. Al masticar, pensaba en Gino fuertemente, en el tacto de sus manos, el olor de su colonia mezclada con sudor, la ropa limpia sobre su piel, el regusto de su saliva, la presión de su lengua recorriéndolo y todo su cuerpo empujándolo para encontrar placer y entregarlo. No había llorado todavía. Y el último lugar para hacerlo era cenando con Luciano Bradley, pero allí estaba, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Lord Kururugi, ¿le he traído malos recuerdos?-Como veía borroso, envuelto en el calor y preocupado por la humillación de la debilidad emocional y los estragos que físicamente le afectaban, escuchó esa voz acercarse antes de tener a cortísima distancia el aliento de su dueño, bañándole el cuello, produciéndole escalofríos. Quiso apartarlo (ya pensaría en algo diplomático que contestar a lo que parecía una provocación, sin duda, aunque aún ignorara la naturaleza de la misma), pero le sujetaron la muñeca que pretendía mover.- ¿Estás reviviendo tus días con Weindberg? ¿Es eso?-En un ligero forcejeo anterior a la segunda pregunta, Luciano agarró su otra muñeca con la suavidad propia de un juego y los envió a ambos al suelo, colocándose sobre él, pegándose a su oído. Suzaku casi voltea de una patada la mesa, aterrorizado, estremeciéndose, de un modo similar a Arthur momentos antes. Su mente daba vueltas y casi no había bebido.

-¡Shhhhh!-Separó las piernas de Suzaku (que estaba congelado de estupor, a penas preguntándose a dónde se había ido su fuerza descomunal en aquel momento) con una rodilla que se frotó en esa zona repentinamente afectada desde la media hora atrás donde comenzara ese banquete que parecía dirigirse a un desenlace inquietante.- ¿Te molesta que haga esto porque no soy él?-Suzaku creyó oír cómo le latía el corazón a toda velocidad cuando los labios de Bradley rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja. Aquello solo podía ser una cosa y quiso evitarla, pero sus músculos estaban endurecidos. Cada miembro con ese problema.-No eres más que un Enumerado promovido por vender a un terrorista de cuarta que pronto será fusilado. Me he portado bien contigo, ¿no es cierto?-El movimiento seco y violento de su rodilla, casi un golpe, hizo que Suzaku jadeara en vez de maldecir como tenía planeado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, arrojando hacia atrás la cabeza, escuchando que Luciano reía y le apretaba las muñecas contra el suelo. La rodilla comenzó a frotarse y Suzaku gimió, pidiendo que se apartaran, obteniendo nuevas carcajadas como respuestas y tras una breve vacilación, labios contra los suyos, una lengua invasiva que clamaba por ser mordida y a la que no se atrevió a rechazar, hipnotizado como estaba por el sabor alcoholizado de su saliva. Cuando lo soltaron para desabrocharle el cinturón y meter aquellas manos frías y diestras en esa parte tan descarada de su persona, se descubrió aferrando los cabellos de Luciano de una manera que hacía pensar más en caricias desesperadas que en intentos de liberación.

-Quieres esto tanto como yo.-de eso se trató desde el principio, ¿verdad? Suzaku estuvo muy ocupado observando deseos homicidas como para reparar en lo obvio. Que el Vampiro de Britania era un homosexual reprimido que buscaba un polvo. Nada más. El nombre de Gino se formó una y otra vez en sus labios sangrantes, insistentemente, como un reproche del más allá. Su estómago estaba revuelto cuando Bradley le sacó las botas y finalmente, el pantalón, para colocarlo boca abajo. Igual que a una perra.

No supo qué contestar y pronto no fue necesario decir nada, no con él tomándole por la cadera, apretando y embistiendo entre sus carcajadas. El mundo se disolvió en niebla negra. Para bien. Hizo arcadas casi vomitando en dos ocasiones. Arthur siseó desde alguna parte de la cama, pero Bradley no dejó que se adelantara a buscarlo y su toque bastó para socavar la intención. Durmieron en el catre, uno encima del otro (sorprendentemente Suzaku no iba debajo de Luciano), como enemigos que se han perdonado por una noche. La tormenta soplaba terriblemente. Si bien Anya mandó el mensaje unas cuantas horas antes, la misma no permitió que llegara ni bien fue inútil.

El Séptimo Caballero buscó a la débil luz de la lámpara de gas estacionada a medio metro del lecho por el artefacto que hacía sonar con un bajo timbre la versión instrumental de "If I can't be yours" (que le hacía pensar por orden en el niño Lelouch, en su padre, en la mujer británica que lo adoptó, en Euphie, en Lelouch como Traidor y ahora también en Gino, condensando en una masa amorfa los diferentes dolores de heridas que debieron haber sanado a esas alturas, pero que continuaban molestándolo. Insistentemente), maldiciendo el haber quitado el modo silencioso. No quería que Lord Bradley se despertara e incluso estaba pensando, poco antes de quedarse dormido en esa posición tan comprometedora, que debía buscar alguna forma de agradecerle ese cambio en su comportamiento, que de repente explicaba tantas cosas. Para bien.

Las palabras de Anya Alstreim, breves y concisas, casi duras en su atronador pragmatismo, no exento de una leve nota (traslucida dudosamente, dadas las circunstancias y también porque las expresiones de la chica variaban de monótonas a energéticamente atípicas) adolorida pusieron un mundo que ya había dado sus giros increíbles en pocas horas, nuevamente de cabeza. Suzaku quiso vomitar. Tenía que hacerlo. Y salir de ese ambiente compartido con un hombre capaz de…

-Déjame adivinar: Alguien te ha soplado los pormenores de mi plan, ¿eh, Kururugi?-sus ojos brillaban. Eran malignos y atrayentes. Aunque Suzaku estaba a punto de desvanecerse en un océano de salitre, no pudo despegarles la vista. Mientras que hablaba, Luciano (aún desnudo, sin la decencia de cubrirse aunque fuera con la sábana, en las mismas condiciones por descaro que Suzaku, el cual había salido de esa forma en su descuido y casi confianza) se incorporaba y avanzaba hacia él. Quiso golpearlo. No le faltaba furia, palpitándole adentro. Pero el asco lo debilitaba. El odio hacia sí mismo por haber caído tan fácilmente. Y faltaban las lágrimas.-No es que haya pretendido joderte desde el principio. Pero sobre la marcha, me pareció adecuado. Primero hice que te tragaras el corazón muerto de tu precioso Caballero Tres. Y luego mi semen.-se echó a reír y Suzaku no escuchó nada más, como si hubiera caído al borde de un precipicio.-¡Y lo hiciste! Es una pena que hayan cremado los restos que dejé a los trabajadores fúnebres. ¿No crees que la carne de lord Weindberg era un fantástico afrodisiaco? Fue como si le hubiera puesto Viagra a tu comida. Nunca volveré a decir que era un inútil de la cabeza a los pies…

* **Nota**.Esta cita pertenece a un poema (traducido) que aparece en "Cirse" de Cortázar. Hay ciertos paralelismos entre Delia y Luciano si saben encontrarlos. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** Elucubrar **

**  
Elucubrar   
**

**.1.**

Es de noche, su cuarto como boca de lobo y él llega en algún momento, sin duda antes de que Suzaku despierte, porque cuando lo hace, ya lo tiene encima y él está desnudo, completamente, impúdicamente, apretándose contra sus partes sin vergüenza alguna, haciéndolo gemir.

 **.2.**

Es de día y Suzaku sale al pasillo, Arthur siseando le revela que Lord Bradley lo hace simultáneamente, antes de que lo vea tirar una colilla de cigarrillo en el interior de un jarrón.

 **.3.**

Fue de noche. Dolor y más dolor. _Por favor, no, deténgase._ El beso afilado contra la yugular. Un comienzo de llanto en la voz desesperada y esa mano temblorosa que intentó apartarlo. _Por favor, no._ Cada vez que la boca no lo mordía, cada vez que la entrepierna erecta de ese maníaco no se frotaba contra la suya.

 **.4.**

Era de día y lo ignoró completamente.

-Siete. ¿Vas a arrodillarte delante de Alá o Buda?-se cruzó de brazos, a penas mirándolo por encima de su hombro. Suzaku se mordió los labios, apretó el puño, maldijo hacia adentro para no golpearlo, vociferando.

 **.5.**

La humedad que conocía humillantemente tan bien y esas manos fieras que lo llevaron a ella. Taparse la cara enrojecida, oculta por la escasa iluminación de la estancia. Puede ver borrosamente la polla morada que lo amenaza, los dientes agudos del dueño, su piel brillante y cercana, quemando igual que lava en su frialdad.

 **.6.**

-Suzaku, luces cansado. ¿Te quedaste haciendo papeleo anoche?

Gino en la mesa del desayuno, Anya que los mira a ambos con ojos entornados, como si fueran ratas de laboratorio (bien, Suzaku se siente una a esas horas), tecleando velozmente. Gino le pone algo de crema a su café negro e invita a Suzaku a que coma cereales, hablándole sobre su alimentación, la influencia que tendrá en su rendimiento del día.

-Tuve…

 **.7.**

 _(sus manos lo recorrieron de arriba hacia abajo, su lengua menos ocupada en pronunciar insultos, más pendiente de recorrerle el cuello._

 _-Vete, por favor._

 _-Ya sabes que se siente mejor luego. No molestes, Kururugi. Como si no te…)_

 **.8.**

-…insomnio.

Gino tiene fama de poco avispado y ya Suzaku sabe que carece de tacto y no capta indirectas, a menos que dejen de ser tal cosa y luego se abochorna. Sin embargo, en días como este, parece leer entre líneas y saber qué es cierto, qué no, porque sube las cejas y parpadea, dando a entender que su espalda no es lo único que sigue desarrollándose en esa etapa de la adolescencia o que acaso, Suzaku es el peor de los mentirosos y ni disimular algo que es verdad a medias le es posible.

 **.9.**

(Lo odió por tener razón, casi tanto como se detestó a sí mismo, a su cuerpo por corroborarlo, por no ser capaz de rebelarse con impotencia. Es joven, después de todo, aunque inexperto. _Él_ descorrió su ropa, mordió su piel de vuelta, lo marcó como a un animal y se rió tanto del dolor como del placer que se dejó arrancar)

 **.10.**

De un modo u otro, recibe una palmada en el hombro y es lo mejor, teniendo en cuenta que _él_ entra al comedor entonces.

-Luciano, ¿vas a sentarte a comer con nosotros? Quizás, si convencemos a Suzaku de que se alimente mejor, logremos que tú dejes de fumar.

"Y de meterte en cuartos ajenos a…", ya no sabe qué cuando revuelve el cereal, volcando la leche, tratando de no alzar la mirada, descorazonado al oír y sentir el movimiento de las sillas que se corren, aguijoneado por algo aún más venenoso cuando se da cuenta de que Gino y _él_ intercambian saludos, estrechándose las manos, deteniéndose un instante sobre la mesa, prolongando el contacto por más tiempo del lógico entre camaradas, incluso amigos. Se están mirando como niños que planean escaparse durante el receso. Como las jovencitas de Ashford observaban a sus novios para decirles sin palabras que se aburrían y que debían una salida a mitad del período.

 **.11.**

(Pudo haber cambiado la contraseña de su habitación, pero algo dentro suyo le dijo que era inútil. Si la hackeó una vez, lo haría de nuevo, ¿verdad? "Porque está obsesionado conmigo. De una manera…enfermiza." Y eso sonó a su vez, enfermizo y obsesivo, así que dejó de pensar en el asunto. "Se cansará de mí. Lo hace solo para probar que puede, que aunque sea yo un Caballero de Asalto, tengo que ceder a un británico", pero esa certeza lo inquietó, más que tranquilizarlo, por algún motivo)

 **.12.**

 _Gino, no te molestes con él. Te desprecia._ Se descubre Suzaku aferrando con demasiada fuerza la cuchara y ellos dos no parecen notarlo, solo Anya ha interrumpido su tecleo para observarlo con detenimiento, parpadeando con mayores intermitencias que de costumbre y torciendo la boca casi tristemente en su eterna apatía.

 **.13.**

Nunca está ahí cuando Suzaku despierta. No se hace cargo de los recesos de su pasión, de lo que le ha robado casi por la fuerza y Suzaku no sabe si el estar consciente de que eso no pasaría si no lo permitiera, es acaso para enorgullecerse o avergonzarse. En las sábanas: solo semen y sangre, solo sudor y lágrimas de rabia, además de algunas escapadas por el dolor. Es un cliché y lo detesta, casi tanto como odia el toque de Bradley.

 **.14.**

 _Bien, quizás ahora deje de molestarme_. Y aunque le falta el aire, pretende tranquilizarse. Por la noche espera en vano por la puerta abriéndose, la piel de Luciano invadiendo la suya, su saliva cubriéndole, su semen colmándolo. Eso que ya conoce y odia con vergüenza. Pero aprieta el puño hasta que le sangran las palmas y tampoco duerme esa noche, ni la siguiente en soledad.

 **.15.**

-Le dije a Bismarck que podía tomar tu lugar en Bielorrusia.

Con _él_. Eso es algo bueno, ¿verdad? Llevaba dos semanas desde el anuncio preguntándose si podrían estar a solas. La idea no le gustaba en absoluto. "Casi todos están en sus habitaciones y él me hace eso. ¿Qué sucederá si solo somos nosotros dos?", no quería saberlo.

-Al principio no le agradabas mucho a Luciano, pero ha prometido comportarse. Tampoco se entendía conmigo, pero era otra clase de tensión. Trata de ser comprensivo, Suzz, a él le llevó diez veces más tiempo y esfuerzo el llegar hasta aquí. Se siente tentado de decirnos que fue fácil para nosotros…

 **.16.**

 _Oh, ¿lo llamas por el nombre ahora? ¿Son tan cercanos?_

El sol quema las sienes de Suzaku. Gino lo ha interceptado antes de que comience su entrenamiento de artes marciales con un muñeco de paja y madera.

-Bismarck quería que ustedes resolvieran sus diferencias, pero todavía nos quedan unos días antes de partir y estoy seguro de que Luciano hará un mejor trabajo si lo motivo a contenerse.

 **.17.**

 _¿Ese Weinberg te ha jodido? No, ¿verdad? Eres mío, solo mío. Mataré a Zero para que nadie vuelva a tocarte._

 **.18.**

 _Así que…estamos bien, ¿verdad, Suzaku? Sé que todo esto que surgió con Luciano es muy nuevo, pero…aún somos amigos, ¿no? Es decir…podemos salir los tres. A ti te gusta Anya, podemos hacer una cita doble, salir a cenar o quedarnos aquí y poner algo de música en el comedor privado_ …

 **.19.**

Anya, esa criatura apática de ojos fríos y vacíos. No escucha sus pasos cuando llega detrás de él y Gino se ha ido.

-¿El muñeco eres tú, Gino o Lord Bradley?

El compañero de prácticas está decapitado en el suelo y si fueran tripas su relleno, habría muerto dos veces. A Suzaku le duelen los puños llenos de astillas y ni siquiera recuerda haber empezado a golpearlo.

 **.20.**

 _Lo siento, Suzaku, si alguna vez Luciano fue grosero de veras. Estaba celoso de ti. Por tu puesto y además, porque pensó que nosotros…pero estamos bien, ¿eh? Nos vemos esta noche._

 **.21.**

Colocó gotas de Clonazepam en su vaso de agua hasta que el Geass le dio una advertencia que lo puso en modo automático. De todos modos, se zampó una dosis tan fuerte que se preguntó si sus capacidades motrices no se reducirían, antes de dormirse de inmediato. Sonó su celular, el timbre de su apartamento y una piedra dada desde los jardines golpeó en el vidrio blindado de sus ventanales. Arthur se restregó contra sus piernas y Suzaku recordó la voz ronca de Luciano en sueños, apretándose ese cuerpo extraño, bien formado y codicioso hacia el final de su espalda, estremeciéndolo.

 **.22.**

Pasaba de media noche y su cabeza daba vueltas cuando se descubrió caminando por los pasillos como poseído. Los maullidos de Arthur a sus pies, siguiéndolo, parece preguntarle o intentar disuadirlo para que se quede en su cama. Aún está vestido, el sudor empapándole la camiseta negra y bajándole a lados de la cara.

-Los dejé solos. No deberías…-Anya, parada en el linde de su habitación. Arthur se detiene junto a ella, que se ha callado al intercambiar miradas fijas con Suzaku.

 **.23.**

Sabe dónde están. En la misma sala de recreo donde se supone que iban a cenar. Y sabe lo que hacen desde antes de que se abra la puerta con un silbido de metales rozándose. Encima de la mesa de billar. Quizás Gino sea lo bastante descuidado como para no notar una nueva presencia, pero Bradley es de lleno exhibicionista, pasando la lengua por su vientre y encima de la ropa interior, rodeando la erección, burlándose de ella, tentándola y mordiéndola, soplando burlas, levantando los ojos que tienen aire de serpiente.

 **.24.**

 _Él hizo eso conmigo ya. Lo hizo conmigo varias veces. Y ambos estábamos desnudos. Confiaba en mí lo bastante para mostrarme su cuerpo y…y nunca dije nada a nadie. Nunca dije nada a nadie porque…porque…porque…_

 **.25.**

-¡Suzaku, espera! ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Suzaku!-Gino grita una y otra vez, pero está congelado con cada exclamación que progresa hasta ser alarido. Primero de vergüenza y al mismo tiempo sorpresa (lo siguiente, al ver lo que hace Suzaku y que Bradley no puede defenderse), antes de convertirse en terror y furia.

 **.26.**

El primer grito es cuando Suzaku –que ha avanzado desde las sombras, sigiloso y letal, casi en trance- descarga una patada en el estómago de Luciano, el segundo es cuando este hace ademán de sacar una de sus dagas (Gino no sabe para cuál de los dos es su petición desesperada y frenética, como si fuera un niño que observa a sus padres a punto de matarse mutuamente) y su mano es torcida, haciendo un ruido que solo puede hablar de huesos rotos, el tercero se quiebra cuando sin embargo, Suzaku vuelve a atacar con el puño.

 **.27.**

Uno, dos, tres golpes secos de mejilla a mejilla, tan bruscos que poco falta para que rompan el cuello de Lord Bradley. Por último, cuando Luciano está boca arriba en el piso, evidentemente sin saber bien qué sucede, Suzaku le sujeta la garganta con claras intenciones y Gino dice su nombre como si se tratara de una bestia desbocada, llorando e intentando atrapar sus manos violentas.

 **.28.**

Todo eso en menos de un minuto. Suzaku también llora y habla, soltando por fin a Bradley. Ha empezado a decirlo desde que entró allí, pero solo entonces, de cerca y terrible, se hace entendible. Por un instante, Gino se pregunta si no sobra allí, pero entonces, Luciano alza las cejas, genuinamente conmocionado.

-¿Tú y…yo…Siete? ¿De qué…?-algo cruza su rostro maltratado y Lord Bradley escupe sangre, comenzando a toser. No, cuando Gino se inclina sobre él, empujando a Suzaku, cuyos miembros laxos se dejan caer de rodillas, se da cuenta de que está riendo a pesar del dolor.

 **.29.**

-Vamos a la enfermería…-se contiene de pedirle a Suzaku que al menos llame. La risa de Luciano ya es perjudicial y trata de sugerirle que se calme, pero le apartan la mano conciliadora.

-¡No!¡No! Déjame explicarte…cuando menos…-se limpia con la mano sana la sangre que le baja por el mentón desde la boca abierta. La otra es un muñón retorcido que ya ha comprobado, no puede mover pero de alguna forma, su revelación, sea cual sea, parece empañar todas sus pérdidas con una pequeña gloria inasequible.

 **.30.**

Suzaku se agarra la cabeza como si cada ruido en la estancia lo perturbara, especialmente la voz de Bradley, a quien no puede decirse si escucha y al que Gino está dispuesto a proteger.

-El monito tenía fantasías conmigo. Y está tan jodido que piensa que son reales. Eso es todo. ¿No es gracioso?

Gino no sabe qué decir cuando lo ayuda a pararse.


	3. Exploratum hab emus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exploratum hab emus

Exploratum hab emus

-Caballero Siete, Lord Kururugi, todo un placer tener al favorito de su Majestad ante mí y mil disculpas adelantadas por el precioso tiempo que le haré perder.

Suzaku se tragó el largo suspiro que hubiera querido dejar escapar e hizo el saludo que la etiqueta mandaba entre militares de rango elevado, que Bradley no imitó, permaneciendo de piernas cruzadas y manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio, observándolo con una mueca burlona, entrecerrando uno de sus ojos relajadamente, bajándose las gafas hasta el puente de la nariz y dejando a un lado su pluma dorada, junto al consabido montón de papeleo que esperaba también en la oficina de Lord Kururugi (y de todos los Caballeros de Asalto, duplicada la cantidad en el de Bismarck Waldstein, lleno de arañas –que le daba pena matar al dueño- en el de Gino Weinberg). Esa apariencia lo hacía parecer un político corrupto a punto de hablar sobre trata de blancas y no para detenerla, precisamente.

-Tengo un motivo imperioso que me inquieta y es que Lord Waldstein me ha hecho una recomendación muy seria con respecto a mis preferencias en lo que concierne a defensa personal. Como ya sabrá, soy magistralmente diestro en el manejo de cuchillos y mi rapidez es, sin ánimo de caer en la soberbia, tan efectiva como mi certera puntería, ¿verdad? Un arma de fuego de bajo calibre, por no hablar de varias, casi no son oponentes para mí y a eso sumemos que mis reflejos son extremadamente buenos en lo que respecta a movilizarse en situaciones de riesgo.

Luciano buscó algo con aire casual, abriendo el cajón principal de su escritorio sin dejar de mirar a Suzaku a los ojos. Suzaku no pudo evitar preguntarse qué demonios se traería entre manos ahora y una parte suya pensó que lo que colocaría frente a él sería un juguete sexual de longitud y grueso considerable.

-Sabiendo que le sería más fácil despertar mi interés de esta forma, Lord Waldstein me obsequió esta Walter P-38. ¿No es toda una bella reliquia? Y es un recuerdo de sus primeros días como soldado. Ya sabrá que Bismarck se pone sentimental a veces. Personalmente es por ocasiones como esta en las cuales sé agradecerlo. Por eso he estado contemplando la posibilidad de darle a semejante pieza de arte militar, la oportunidad de servirme tal y como lo han hecho durante años mis cuchillos especializados, que ya conoce usted muy bien, ¿o me equivoco, Lord Kururugi, Caballero del Siete?

Bradley se puso de pie con la pistola en la mano y caminó hacia Suzaku, que se había incorporado a su vez, con sobresalto, esperando la reacción del Geass, que ni siquiera parecía percatarse de que un hombre muy perturbado estaba en el mismo cuarto, con senda arma apuntándole al pecho.

-En el fondo yo también me dejo dominar por mi apego hacia objetos materiales. Es decir, ya es como si mis cuchillos fuesen sino absurdamente, miembros de mi familia, una parte de mí. No quisiera darles un substituto indigno, ¿no está de acuerdo conmigo, Lord Kururugi?

El cañón se apoyó sobre el pecho de Suzaku y recorrió perezosamente, siguiendo las palabras de Luciano, hasta aprisionar en la boca de la pistola, una de las tetillas. Suzaku entrecerró uno de sus ojos, poseído por una extraña excitación. Luciano lo había tocado antes, pero nunca tuvieron un encuentro tan directo y la tensión entre ambos seguía creciendo. Supuso, mientras que aún tenía dominio sobre su mente, que era de esperarse algo así. El metal se pegó a su piel y viajó de nuevo hacia la mitad de su torso. Subió por su garganta, causándole estremecimientos al asinarse contra su yugular, golpeó su mentón haciéndole jadear ante el mero pensamiento de que la carga mortal estuviera presente. Por último, el cañón se situó entre sus labios y se empujó sin mayores vacilaciones. Se había entibiado con el contacto, pero era duro y tan grande que a penas pudo abarcarlo hasta rosar los dedos índices y medio de Bradley, que descansaban bajo la perilla del gatillo. Luciano le dirigió una mirada cargada de diversión y algo que Suzaku había aprendido a dibujar como lujuria. Con su mano libre lo acostó de espaldas en el escritorio, embistiendo con la pistola, haciéndole jadear ahogadamente, con los ojos entrecerrados vigilándolo. Desabrochó la hebilla de su cinturón y acarició el resultado de aquel juego enfermizo. Lo apretó por encima de la ropa interior. Le clavó las uñas hasta que la tela se humedeció con sangre y algo más, que Suzaku se controló por no derramar de inmediato. A penas y empezaban.

Suzaku alargó una de las manos que aferraban el borde del escritorio e intentó asir las caderas de Luciano, desabrocharle el pantalón a su vez. Se arquearon, riendo en respuesta, dándole un golpe en la punta de la verga, que descubrieron con un pellizco.

-Solo quiero su opinión para este asunto de vital importancia, Kururugi. Sea profesional, ¿si?

Suzaku jadeó adolorido a medida que las embestidas de la pistola llegaron a dañarle las comisuras de los labios, raspándole el metal la garganta. Tosió ahogado con su molestia, tan ridículo le parecía, puesto que podía ver la fuerte erección que Luciano estaba teniendo. Él también evitaba mayoritariamente sus ojos y cuando al fin se cruzaban, observaba fiereza en ellos. Al fin retiró el objeto, al mismo tiempo tirando de sus pantalones para que acabaran de quedar enredados en sus botas, rosando y golpeando la alfombra ocasionalmente. Se preguntó en una ausencia de sí mismo, como podía Lord Bradley pasar un camelo en voz alta con tanta soltura. Pero pronto volvió a nublarse. Le levantaron las piernas, apretándolas contra ese pecho más musculoso que el suyo, que a penas y sudaba a pesar del esfuerzo físico, que en su caso lo había cubierto de una lámina de sal derretida, empapando la camiseta que Luciano enfundó en sí misma con torpeza, dejando expuesto su vientre. Gimió incoherencias cuando la boca de la pistola se presionó hacia el interior de su entrada. Estaba solo un poco húmeda con su saliva y algo de sangre que empapaba también sus labios.

-Ya ha comprobado usted mismo la efectividad de mis dagas. Dígame si soy igual de diestro manejando un arma de fuego.

Suzaku tenía un recuerdo borroso de aquello, a causa del estado de ebriedad reinante en su persona durante aquel encuentro de consensualidad dudosa. Se puso sobrio de repente cuando aquella forma dura y fría se presionó entre sus muslos, por encima de la tela del pantalón de vestir, insistentemente, mientras que su dueño hacía ademán de desabrocharle el cinturón, lo cual le causó pánico. Bradley tenía la bragueta abierta: su forma estaba laxa, el receso de sus insistencias en la garganta de Suzaku, que de inmediato se excusó, dejándolo con sus siniestras carcajadas ahogadas en uno de los pasillos menos transitados a altas horas.

La pistola lo penetró sin más preámbulos. Suzaku dejó escapar un chillido sofocado por un pudor que parecía ser la única ancla de su cordura, evitando que se precipitara hacia el vacío de la demencia. El dolor lo desgarró. El arma seguía fría, era enorme y tenía formas incómodas, afiladas, que se incrustaron en su piel sensible, enganchándose y tirando hacia sus interiores. Suzaku acompañó el movimiento de ida y venida con jadeos entrecortados que pronto fueron exclamaciones incoherentes. Repetía una y otra vez "¡Lord Bradley!", lo aullaba, lo siseaba con dientes apretados, lo escupía con sus pupilas cuando lo miraban burlonamente, como si no estuvieran más que estrechándose las manos. Cansado de aferrar el borde del escritorio, sujetó los hombros de Luciano, apoyando las palmas en los adornos de la capa, tratando de tirar de ella para forzar a su dueño a deshacerse de la misma. Le sorprendió un poco que Bradley sonriera ladinamente, doblando el cuello hacia un lado, enterrando la pistola con mayor euforia, permitiendo que Suzaku (lágrimas bajando igual que sudor y las gotas de venida cosquilleando la punta de su pene, que rogaba una caricia que no fuera roce de sus muslos, pronto) le bajara la chaqueta a media espalda e incluso que apresara entre sus dedos una tetilla, por encima de la camiseta negra. Suzaku apreció un gemido que Luciano ronroneó con los ojos cerrados, el índice a penas empujando todavía la culata, casi todo el metal desaparecido en la carne estremecida. Veía borroso por sus lágrimas. Una reacción más de ese cuerpo que difícilmente le pertenecía. Bradley se dejó caer sobre él, le tomó la nuca entre las manos, lo estampó más contra el escritorio -movimiento terrible con aquella forma enorme e inconfortable entre las nalgas- y lo besó (mordió) con tanta profundidad como lo hubo penetrado con la pistola antes. Se separó para dar vuelta a Suzaku de inmediato. Este sintió cómo la sangre bajaba desde su entrada, cuando el arma de Bismarck fue retirada, provocándole un gritito que no pudo contener. Por suerte, varias placas de metal separaban cada pared de las colindantes con otras oficinas de los Caballeros en el Cuartel, a esas alturas del mes.

-Veamos si mi lengua es tan rápida y peligrosa como una bala, Siete. ¿Te importa?

Luciano se burlaba, pero su voz sonaba desigual. Le costaba hablar, mantener el temple cínico. Suzaku cerró los ojos, exhausto, mordiéndose los labios para ahogar su gemido, una vez que Bradley comenzó a lamerlo. Dientes extremadamente afilados se hincaron en su mejilla inferior y manos firmes, atrevidas, acariciaron con dureza sus muslos estremecidos. Arqueó las caderas, intentando frotar su erección contra la madera para aliviarse antes, pero Luciano lo sostenía fuerte. Así que se entregó a la experiencia en esa parte baja de su cuerpo. Suponía que lo que le espantó la vez anterior, se consumaría pronto. Y suponía mal. Un dedo probó la entrada, que ardía en puntadas hacia el interior. Suzaku apretó los dientes cuando el segundo lo hizo, con movimientos vigorosos de tijera. Le pareció que Luciano reía, divertido ante la vista de un Caballero Siete que se dejaba ir de esa manera.

Una vez que el tercer dedo se incorporó en la fricción, Suzaku se mordió el labio inferior para evitar soltar más ruidos obscenos. Tenía sus motivos lógicos en Ashford, donde el personal de limpieza podía escuchar cómo retozaba con alguien que prefiere olvidar y también en sus días como soldado honorario, a veces yaciendo sin permiso en un catre con dos compañeros que lo consideraban lacra, para todo menos servir de mujer, consensualmente inclusive. ¿Pero allí, entonces? Orgullo, un último rastro intermitente antes de perder la compostura. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más…? Las falanges que se retiraron parecieron responderle.

-Pero dígame, Kururugi, ¿no es el arma más vieja del hombre sus puños, anterior incluso al arco, la flecha, el mazo, por no hablar de nuestras herramientas modernas? ¿No es perentorio saber utilizarlos?

Su mente se congeló. No pudo articular un pensamiento, ni hablar de elaborar una réplica, una pregunta que indagara en las oscuras intenciones que esas líneas arrojadas con falsa inocencia no pretendían ni disfrazar, a penas sirviendo de advertencia burlona. La mano cerrada de Lord Bradley. Forzando su entrada más fuerte que la pistola, lo que era decir mucho. Las paredes dilatadas con sangre excitada se separaron pronunciando el desgarro con una progresión alarmante del dolor corriendo por su espina y esta vez, Suzaku no solo dejó escapar un grito, un gruñido, un gemido y un sollozo desconsolado en su inmensa lujuria: cuando el puño lo penetró por completo, hasta la muñeca del que reía entre jadeos, incluso la espuma comenzó a brotarle de la boca abierta, mientras que se sacudía en espasmos violentos, acompañando las embestidas, cada sonido ahogado por las risas estruendosas.

-Lord Kururugi, tengo que admitir que es muy grosero de su parte quedarse sin habla a mitad de mi demostración.-comentó Luciano, su voz contenida pero difícilmente apañándoselas para liberarse en siseos, su otra mano sosteniendo ahora la pistola, acariciando fuerte y bruscamente en un recorrido estremecedor, la espina de Suzaku con la punta entibiecida, haciendo que la boca mordiera con profundidad la nuca y luego la yugular, obligando al Séptimo Caballero a mirarlo ladeando la cabeza, viendo borroso, casi no reconociéndolo como más que una fuerza asesina, centrada actualmente en el sexo como si este fuera una manera más simple y económica de dar muerte.

Suzaku pensó que ya había traspasado los límites del placer y el dolor cuando oyó de lejos el ruido metálico, cercano, del arma que era colocada resueltamente a un lado del escritorio. Gritó cuando el puño se hundió una última vez, desgarrando con presunción y se retiró haciendo un ruido enfermizo. Las manos de Luciano le aferraron la cintura. Más sangre bajó de su entrada. Por lo que pudo ver, recuperando el aire que quemaba sus pulmones, el rojo había cubierto la palma y dedos desnudos de Lord Bradley. Suzaku cerró los ojos, permitiendo que lo dieran vuelta de nuevo, golpeándose la cabeza contra la madera del escritorio y empujando con el muslo la pila de formas despachadas, que cayeron ensordecidamente sobre la alfombra.

Con una languidez sonámbula, respirando pesado, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Luciano y se incorporó ignorando las puntadas en la parte baja de su cuerpo, convencido de que la sangre que brotaba sin miramientos antes, ahora fluía notablemente y que mancharía el mueble. ¿Por qué estaba convencido, al unir labios con los de él, de que no era la primera vez que algo así sucedía, aunque sí con su persona? A medida que se profundizaba el beso y los dientes jugaban filosos, las manos de uno y otro comenzaron a ir y venir. Suzaku le aferró los cabellos a Lord Bradley y deslizó sus dedos por debajo de la camiseta negra, subiendo por su espalda antes de clavar las uñas, recibiendo gemidos rebeldes en su boca húmeda como respuesta. Intentó no dejarse hacer, dirigiéndole una mirada amenazante que cayó en suelo infértil, porque Suzaku le agarró la muñeca cuando se separaron para respirar y desafiarse mutuamente.

-¿Entonces, Kururugi? ¿También admites que lo más efectivo para la defensa personal es el cuerpo de quien pretenda cuidar de sí mismo, sin importar qué frívolos accesorios le secunden?

Suzaku sonrió, desabrochándole el cinturón, mirándolo directamente, bajándole la ropa interior, descubriendo el báculo erecto y morado que en una ocasión, sin duda borracho (¿De dónde más provendría la desenvoltura para atreverse sin adrenalina corriendo por sus venas a montones debido al dolor?) se metió en la boca, casi atragantándose más de una vez. Luciano hizo una mueca, guiñando su ojo izquierdo, mojándose los labios cuando Suzaku le rodeó el miembro con la otra mano y comenzó a sacudírselo. Siseó, jadeó y le ofreció su victoria carcajeándose, dejándose caer en el hueco de su hombro, mordiéndole la yugular hasta arrancarle más sangre. En seguida sintió que le agarraban su propia verga, clavándole la uña del pulgar en la punta, provocándole una reacción eléctrica que le valió detener cada uno de sus movimientos, incluso la respiración agitada, un instante, antes de reanimarse por tozudez, una fuerte puntada entre sus muslos recordándoselo. La mano de Luciano cuya muñeca aferraba se liberó con un tirón y le levantó de nuevo la camiseta para acariciarle la espina y luego, hincarse con violencia, arrancándole sangre, sin duda.

Fue un desastre de frotarse el uno al otro hasta lo locura y luego, Luciano volvió a empujarlo sobre la mesa, sorprendentemente sin subirle las piernas para…

-Hagámoslo como lesbianas, Siete.

Esa era la primera grosería que admitía lo que ocurría en toda la jornada y Suzaku a penas lo entendió tarde, horas después cuando rememoró aquello en su cama, a solas. Lord Bradley colocó ambos brazos a lados de sus hombros y juntó las caderas con él, obligando a sus erecciones a tocarse, en un beso firme, cuya fricción aumentó hasta que su vista se puso tan borrosa como durante la penetración con la pistola y su puño terrible. Estuvo seguro de que Luciano se corrió primero, pero las embestidas no cesaron y luego él lo siguió, notando ya fuera de sí, casi dormido -incluso descubriéndose acariciando con inconsciente afección el cuello rígido pero caliente de Bradley- que lo que estaba blando un momento antes, volvía a levantarse y pegarse a sus genitales en golpes que lo llevaban a agonizar de dolor, apagado el éxtasis, pronto también reanimado con sufrimiento, humedeciéndole a contra voluntad los ojos.

Ambos estaban empapados en sudor cuando se separaron y las camisetas negras del uniforme estaban manchadas con otros fluidos más impúdicos si cabe. Suzaku tuvo la impresión de haberse dormido durante varios minutos, el cuerpo de Lord Bradley presionado sobre el suyo, contagiado de su calor. Y de que esa paz que emergía de la lujuria saciada no provenía solo de él. En cierto modo era una pena que fueran tan diferentes, pero a diferencia de con Lelouch, Suzaku no culpó a sus orígenes por separarlos. Sin importar en qué mundo existieran, alguien como Bradley nunca congeniaría con él o sería otra persona.

Luciano se acomodó la ropa sin prestarle gran atención, se pasó la mano con restos de sangre por el cabello y se dejó caer con un suspiro satisfecho en su sillón, guardando en su estuche la pistola tras recorrer con un dedo la forma de metal. Entonces abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio, mientras que Suzaku se obligaba a imitarlo, intentando no hacer muecas adoloridas ni gimotear como un niño. Lo logró hasta la parte de sentarse y rechazó moviendo la cabeza y poniéndose la chaqueta del uniforme, un puro que Bradley le ofreció, antes de morder la punta del propio y encenderlo ufanamente. Pensó que no quedaba nada por hacer o decir y se movió con esa intención hacia la puerta, sin sentir el tacto de la perilla metálica al darla vuelta.

-Aprecio con sinceridad su ayuda en esta…demostración de valías armamentísticas, Lord Kururugi. Ha sido muy interesante. Lo invito a practicar nuevamente en alguna otra ocasión. Es una actividad que las damas que he tenido el placer de conocer a la fecha, no desempeñan con excelencia.

Suzaku, todavía aturdido –ahora por la ausencia de sensaciones y no por el torrente de ellas- no pudo leer totalmente el significado de aquellas palabras pero se descubrió asintiendo, antes de murmurar una mezcla de saludo y excusa que no sonaba del todo coherente ni merecía ser recordada, si es que acaso fue empujada desde sus temblorosas cuerdas vocales y no solo pronunciada fantasmalmente para sí mismo en memorias borrosas, cuando intentó ordenar aquellas escenas indómitas.


	4. Kagome Kagome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagome Kagome

Kagome Kagome

 _Juguemos a la rueda, juguemos a la rueda._   
_¿Quién está detrás de ti ahora?_   
**Canción infantil y juego tradicional japonés.**

Erste kapitel/dosis:Lied

Era el festival del pueblo en el que nació su padre. Kaguya, la doncella del templo y oficiaría una ceremonia por la noche, luego de un ritual de purificación, por lo que solo tenían dos horas para recorrer los estanes. Pero sería suficiente como para que se divirtieran y los dueños de cada puesto los miraran con respeto y alegría al ofrecerles dulces o prestarles oportunidades para ganar peluches. Se inclinaban ante el cabecilla de la casa Kururugi y su hijo, orgulloso de sí mismo. Kaguya le tomaba la mano y lo alejaba de su padre. Se olvidaba, por momentos, de que estaba en presencia de su severo tío, que había recobrado su juventud durante aquellos escasos momentos y parecía satisfecho de que los dos se entendieran bien. Estaban prometidos, después de todo. El sol que moría y después las primeras linternas coloreaban de anaranjada la piel de Kaguya y de azules sus bonitos ojos. "Cuide a su pequeña hermanita, Suzaku-sama" y un fuerte sonrojo le subía a las mejillas antes de aferrar perentoriamente la mano de Kaguya o su brazo, mientras que avanzaban de puesto en puesto, Kururugi Genbu detrás, a pocos metros, saludando con asentimientos dignos a cada pequeño comerciante.  
-Me alegra mucho que te hayas mejorado para venir hoy.-comentó Kaguya, dudando antes de plantar un beso en su mejilla, que le sentara igual que el sake a su padre.-No más pesadillas, ¿de acuerdo?-y corrió en dirección hacia el templo, sus sandalias levantando polvo en el camino, dándose vuelta para sacudir su elegante y diminuta manito de muñeca porcelana, el pliegue de su kimono ondeando tras sus rodillas.  
Le dolía la cabeza a Suzaku, aunque saludó también, con la boca torcida por el amargo abandono. No sabía bien de qué hablaba ella. Pero cuánta dicha junta y cuánta más experimentarían cuando contrajeran nupcias. Sentía alivio de que no fuera a suceder en las estaciones inmediatas, pero cuando Kaguya era más que una mancha de colores vivos escondida entre las telas de los vestidos de las mujeres de la familia y tutoras, cuando estaba cerca suyo, cuando era niña y no símbolo de pureza, inalcanzable, le gustaba su risa, sus piernas suaves y flacas, sus cabellos como tinta y sus labios rojizos, curvados dulcemente, como si guardaran tantos secretos que todavía no supieran ni pronunciar. Suzaku los descubriría todos cuando fuera un hombre y ella una mujer, así que no podía menos que estar satisfecho.

 _O Mädchen, Mädchen,_

 _Wie lieb' ich dich!_

 _Wie blickt dein Auge!_

 _Wie liebst du mich!_

 _So liebt die Lerche_

 _Gesang und Luft,_

 _Und Morgenblumen_

 _Den Himmelsduft,_

 _Wie ich dich liebe_

 _Mit warmem Blut,_

 _Die du mir Jugend_

 _Und Freud' und Mut_

 _Zu neuen Liedern_

 _Und Tänzen gibst._

 _Sei ewig glücklich,_

 _Wie du mich liebst!_

 **Goethe-Mailied.**

Pensó que era la radio de alguno de los otros inquilinos cuando despertó entre sábanas empapadas en sudor. Naturalmente, que se encontraba en el cuarto que alquilaba entre Ashford y el Cuartel. El mobiliario rico, el olor a incienso, miel y aromatizante, los recuerdos de lo que hizo (hicieron...) todo el día antes de que el sueño lo venciera, desmintieron su seguridad en seguida.  
-¿Lelouch?  
Estaba tocando el piano en la sala que conectaba su habitación con la de Nunnally. La puerta entreabierta a una penumbra cálida, le dio a entender que había servido una nana, intencional o no. Probablemente un poco de ambas cosas. Lelouch acostumbraba matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Se trataba de un joven extremadamente talentoso. Casi daba gusto despertar en su cama, si debía amanecer por la noche en la de alguien, que no fuera él mismo. Y más que eso, si no fuera por los problemas que podía ocasionarle a un príncipe disfrazado.  
-Nunnally acaba de dormirse. El té está tibio, pero puedes servirte una taza mientras que termino esto y luego prepararé más.  
Suzaku parpadeó, comprendiendo con lentitud y removiendo sus memorias. Genbu Kururugi había prohibido los instrumentos y ropajes que reflejaran las expresiones artísticas y la moda en occidente -pese a que siempre jugó en favor de lo tradicional, también gustaba de los trajes de diseñadores italianos y de los relojes suizos, uno de ellos legado de Suzaku, que incluso le había salvado la vida. Léase: decisión severa- por lo que el piano, junto con el violín, incluso la gaita y arpa fueron encerrados en un depósito cerca del templo de la familia. Una mañana después de un largo encuentro entre los adultos, Genbu Kururugi sucumbió al efecto del sake y Suzaku llevó a Lelouch a la pequeña estancia, más grande que el cobertizo en el que vivían, sin duda.  
-Mi madre me enseñó.-explicó más a sí mismo, con la voz trémula, pasando sus dedos delicados por las teclas empolvadas, antes de comenzar a tocarlas. Era tan hermosa esa humilde melodía que Suzaku no se preocupó porque los oyeran. Valía unos cuantos golpes de vara y estaba seguro de que si se mostraba orgulloso, Tohdoh sería sobrio con los azotes y si estaba de buen humor su padre al despertar, era posible que solo le diera una palmada en la cabeza.  
-¿Es la misma canción de hace años atrás?-preguntó en un suspiro, regresando al presente, en el que Lelouch parecía haber aumentado de tamaño, más no de edad. Suzaku se emocionó cuando Lelouch captó de inmediato el recuerdo que señalaba. Hubiera sido decepcionante de otro modo, como si él lo hubiese construido para admirarlo más.  
-Es otra, aunque sigue la misma tonada. He tomado una de Goethe y la he adaptado a lo que quiero decir. Aunque no sé si la presentaré en la muestra de talento que la presidenta quiere montar o si solo será mi distracción de hoy.  
Suzaku alzó las partituras sobre la tapa del piano, ante el cabeceo de Lelouch. Ojeó la letra a cursiva con pluma en trazos cuidadosos, casi femeninos, y el bermellón le tiñó las mejillas, igual que a un niño.  
-Lelouch...¿esto...?¿Esto es...?-su respiración se aceleró como horas antes y pronto, Lelouch estuvo de pie, rodeándole la cintura con ambas manos, fuertemente. ¿Tantos elogios para alguien como...? Aferró los cabellos de Lelouch, que se pegó a su oído para susurrar:  
-Si, por eso no la canté cuando Nunnally estaba despierta.  
Antes de saborear su lágrima.

 _Entiéndase por "estribillo" la repetición regular de un verso en determinado lugar de la estrofa. En francés, alemán e inglés, el estribillo se llama "refrain". Esta palabra viene del provenzal "refraingre", que es el romper constante de las olas en la playa. Cuando se repite textualmente un verso (o varios), se trata de un estribillo fijo. Ocurre a veces que el estribillo no guarda relación con el contenido de la estrofa y por tanto, ya no ejerce funciones que contribuyan a la estructuración. Se explica entonces su uso sólo por el carácter del poema como "letra" (para cantar), o tal vez como canción de danza._   
**Wolfgang Kayser.**

Cuando se dio cuenta de que las aplicaciones alteraban su desempeño y de que ya no era suficiente con lo confiscado en el Área Once, sino que tenía que buscar proveedores por sí mismo, intentó reducir las dosis que se habían convertido en diarias y logró trasladarlas penosamente a una semanal o menos. Si Gino estaba con él. Pero llevaban allí once días, en una de las casas de playa que la familia Weinberg poseía en Brasil. Aún durmiendo piel contra piel, tenía pesadillas y la crisis de abstinencia le daba pánico en momentos insospechados de absurdidad. Aquella tarde pasó las manos frenéticas por el fondo de los cajones en los que desempacó su ropa al principio de las vacaciones a las que Gino lo invitó con las mejores intenciones, tras verlo agotado después de la última misión en África. Empezó a jadear hasta casi vomitar, poseído por el pánico.  
-No está ahí porque me deshice de ella.  
Parado en el linde de la puerta, con los ojos bajos y los puños apretados, antes de cruzarse de brazos y dirigirle una mirada preocupada.  
-Anya me dijo que durante tus visitas al Área Once te portabas raro y me contó que en una ocasión, encontró a Arthur jugando con una jeringa. Admito que te traje aquí para que disfrutáramos, pero también para asegurarme de que los dos éramos prejuiciosos.  
No supo cuál de los dos estaba más en falta pero lo invadió la vergüenza antes que cualquier clase de indignación.  
-Bueno…digamos que estuve mal al revisar tus objetos personales. Pero tú también me ocultabas algo que perjudica tu salud y por lo tanto…lo que tenemos. Así que…  
Las sandalias de Gino avanzaron hacia él, sus brazos lo rodearon y pronto ambos estuvieron sentados en el suelo, con la espalda contra la base de madera de la cama.  
-Te disculpas. Me prometes no hacerlo de nuevo. Soy comprensivo. Me disculpo también y tenemos sexo de reconciliación hasta la noche.  
Sus dedos se le enredaron en el cabello y aunque Suzaku supo de sobra que eso no era suficiente, aceptó el momento, que le provocó una sonrisa aliviada en el dolor. Olvidó pronto las ansiedades por la sustancia fatídica que hundía a su pueblo en una sombra más oscura que aquella a la que Britania lo desterró.

Zweite kapitel/dosis:Oni

Despertó pasadas las doce de la noche. La lengua de Gino se pasaba por su cuello estremeciéndolo.  
-¿No querías ir a tomar cerveza sin alcohol y arrojar las botellas con deseos al mar?  
Se carcajeó enternecido al corresponder a las caricias que recorrían el lado de su cuerpo que no estaba pegado al colchón. Escuchó algo así como una risa que se ahogaba despectivamente entre beso y beso. Los movimientos se volvieron bruscos. Le llamó la atención con un siseo solo cuando le separó las piernas para penetrarlo de repente, con recesos de la vez anterior, pero casi sin preparar. Se mordió los labios, enterró la mitad de su cara en la almohada. Repitió el nombre de Gino una y otra vez, alarmado, como un niño que se pierde en una multitud y busca a la madre que no supo valorar. Le respondieron ya riendo, clavándole las uñas, aumentando la velocidad de las punzantes embestidas que le robaron el aliento, impidiéndole forcejear. Una mano en la que distinguió cicatrices –de quemadura, lo sabía a pesar de la vista borrosa que le ofrecían sus ojos- se plació sobre sus labios. El mundo se disolvió, fue comido por ácido. También el tiempo.  
-¿Cuántas veces…te he repetido esto? Después de una de esas inyecciones… se te olvida todo y…caes en ese trance donde…repites…cada escena aburrida…donde has sido…feliz.  
Suzaku oyó aquella voz rasposa como si fuera el crujir de una cubierta que se parte en dos tras chocar con un enorme iceberg. Observó que en el reloj sin agujas de la mesita de luz estaba…sí, un estuche de…oh…los recuerdos comenzaron a volver y eran incluso peores que el presente.  
-Me parece increíble que no aceptes que esto te gusta…ni en los sueños inducidos por la droga…que yo mismo te traigo.  
Los susurros se apelmazaban desde su nuca a medida que los movimientos vertiginosos aumentaban incluso más su cariz despiadado, al punto de que separaban su alma de ese cuerpo usurpado, que a penas y podía servirle para recolectar una información que no sabía si deseaba poseer.  
-Mataste a Weinberg hace diez años cuando se opuso a que mataras al rey…Mataste a Bismarck cuando intentó castigarte…a Mónica y Nonette por unírsele… Arrestaste a Dorothea y me hubieras cazado de no haber estado en terapia intensiva…Para algo debía servir la vagina del Az de los Caballeros Negros, ¿eh…? Alstreim sigue prófuga, por cierto.  
Luciano intentó mantener su discurso, pero hacia el final era difícil y prefirió terminarlo después de enterrarse por última vez, derramarse por completo, en tanto Suzaku dejaba salir un sollozo estrangulado, como sangre negra, envenenada, dentro suyo.  
-Ya no eres un niño, solo un hombre patético que envejece bastante bien. Cogible. El Rey Schneizel, al que sirvo como Segundo Caballero, te ha escondido en esta clínica de rehabilitación porque lo avergüenzas y ya van varias veces en las que han tenido que desintoxicarte sin éxito.  
Las caricias de Bradley extienden su sangre por encima de las sábanas. Eso no es Brasil, ni Japón o Ashford. Eso es el Infierno, se lo ha buscado y lo merece con creces.  
-¿Qué más? Tu tierra natal ya no es habitable, puesto que se usó como campo de pruebas para desarrollar el mecanismo de ataque Freya. Los Onceavos se convirtieron en una minoría de inmigrantes para los cuales, al ser un drogadicto sodomizado y un asesino con todas las de la ley, no tienes voz ni voto, aunque salgas a hablar en defensa de ellos, fundes hospitales y escuelas.  
El malestar estomacal le dibujó una mueca que pudo ver perfectamente en un espejo que había en el techo. La luz de la luna que llegaba desde la ventana le reveló sus múltiples enmiendas de cirugías cruzándole la cara que sonreía a oscuras, mientras que a él le faltaba el orgullo necesario para dejar de llorar. El mundo era un prado infértil en el que solo florecía el dolor y donde la muerte, única liberación posible, jamás bajaría del cielo.  
-Ah, sí. Nunna-chan. Dejó de alimentarse después de enterarse de lo que hiciste y la ejecución de Lord Zero, su querido hermano mayor. Debe haber sido la primera princesa en la historia británica que se mató de hambre en su propio reino y no para entrar en un vestido bonito. Menos mal que lo diste todo por protegerla, ¿eh?  
Luciano metió los dedos entre sus labios, penetrándolos juguetonamente, lamió de nuevo su cuello mientras que Suzaku sollozaba.  
-Es todo, creo. Las enfermeras y doctores de esta clínica que no piensan que eres detestable por tu baja casta, te tienen pena y no falta quién me aliente a venir a visitarte. Afirman que luego de que he estado aquí, te vuelve la vida a las facciones durante un par de semanas. Me temo que ni se imaginan que te doy droga. Los exámenes, para un adicto a tu nivel, son un gasto inútil y lo saben.  
Suzaku quiso morderlo, pero de alguna forma, su cuerpo parecía acostumbrado a ese trato, al sabor de esa piel de serpiente hecha humana a duras penas y la aceptó como un placebo.  
-Hay veces en las que me pregunto qué gracia tiene cogerte si a penas te das cuenta de lo que pasa cuando terminó. Pero después veo tu cara al contarte y mirarte a ti mismo, después de haber vivido una gloria patética que duró solo un instante, hace tanto tiempo que ni vale la pena que te aferres a ella tal y como lo haces…oh, lo adoro. Como pocas cosas.  
Lord Bradley prendió un cigarrillo y se puso a fumarlo mirándolo de reojo, esperando a que sus palabras terminaran de hacer efecto. Suzaku se obligó a dejar de llorar. No sentía los miembros pero no podía decir si era por lo que había sucedido o si era meramente comprender. Volver a pasar por los múltiples lutos, una y otra vez, tras una experiencia tan dulce como el escapismo del Estribillo.  
-¿Quieres más?  
Luciano se dejó el cilindro de nicotina entre los dientes y alargó una mano por encima de Suzaku para abrir la caja de terciopelo que contenía la jeringa, que alimentó en el precioso frasco a su lado. Cada célula que conformaba su sistema se despertó para dar su máximo de atención a ese movimiento de Bradley. Ansioso como un perro a punto de ser alimentado. Se odió por eso, pero obedeciendo al mismo reflejo que le hizo chupar los dedos de Luciano, sino dejar que se lo cogiera: ofreció su brazo derecho, el contrario al utilizado la aplicación anterior.  
-Por supuesto. Siempre quieres más. ¿Sabes? Una de las enfermeras me dijo que después de que no quise venir a verte durante un mes, porque me atacaste como si esto no fuera consensual, que te insinuaste a uno de los médicos para que te diera droga y que ni siquiera fuiste muy indirecto. ¿Verdad que funcionamos bien? Ni siquiera he usado la palabra con "p" en toda la víspera.  
Bradley le aferró el brazo y lamió la zona de la vena que perforó luego. Suzaku se estremeció cuando el líquido penetró y recordó la venida de solo minutos antes.  
-Dulces sueños. No te importa que siga jugando un rato más, ¿eh?  
Suzaku cerró los ojos. Luciano se posicionó sobre él, tras apagar el cigarrillo y dirigirle una mirada por completo viciosa. Casi estuvo alegre de alejarse de eso. Solo le sobrevino una leve inquietud por su cuerpo, pero la certeza de que con su falta de dignidad, cualquier daño físico sería insignificante, acabó sus últimas inseguridades antes de caer al plácido vacío.  
(por suerte al Geass parecía no importarle que se convirtiera en un vegetal o que un demente le hiciera de todo en el ano. Gracias, Lelouch, menos mal que eras el inteligente. Cuánta amargura)

* * *

-¿Primo? ¿No quieres jugar a la Rueda?  
Kaguya se detuvo un instante al ver que él dudaba si tomar su mano. Quizás los recuerdos están vivos y aunque ciertas actitudes del usuario de Estribillo no cuajen con el patrón trazado por la memoria, el concepto que el mismo tiene de las personas que aparecen como actores en una obra, sirva para que se enmienden esas fallas en el guión a representar. Kaguya hubiera dicho eso. Hermosa Kaguya, que moriría haciéndose un harakiri para impedir a los británicos tomar su vida, antes de cumplir los veinte años y sin haber desposado a nadie, ni siquiera a Zero, más que de palabra.  
-Sí, quiero.  
Suzaku lloraba, pero entonces, su viejo yo tomó el control, borrando las experiencias que lo habían empujado a ese almacén de recuerdos felices, muertos y revividos por la droga que le destruía el cerebro, después de que el mundo real doblegara su voluntad. El joven Suzaku-sama alargó su mano hacia la de su prima y durante el resto de esa tarde en el festival, jugaron como si no hubiera un mañana y casi sin saber que volverían a hacerlo tantas veces como Bradley continuara llevándole su religiosamente lujuriosa aguja a Lord Kururugi, del otro lado del espejo siniestro de sus ojos que resplandecían bajo el sol rojizo, así como se humedecían en un Universo que ya no le ofrecía nada más.


	5. Nemo saltat sobrius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nemo saltat sobrius

Nemo saltat sobrius

-¿Qué es esto?-Tomó la caja de terciopelo quitando un moño homosexualmente tornasolado, a pesar de ser rojo. Le gustaba aquel color, pero algo tan evidente parecía bastante un insulto. Su compañero por aquella noche, con la parte baja del cuerpo envuelto en las sábanas, se sonrojó ligeramente, desviando la mirada al explicarse.

-Escuché a dos de tus chicas hablando. Que dentro de unos días cumples años y…-parecía arrepentido de la mera idea que tuvo, con los ojos gachos y las manos temblorosas. Luciano se tendió en el colchón sin cubrirse, notando que aquello también lo escandalizaba. La vista de la aguja y los cilindros con un líquido azulado era más intrigante que inquietante a su juicio.

-¿Pensaste que podríamos pegarnos un "viajecito" juntos?-Se echó a reír, aunque brevemente, rozándole la espalda con la rodilla, haciendo que se alejara unos centímetros, quizás para mantener la compostura.-Pues eso es nuevo. Soy un tipo sano y no acostumbro ni acostarme con drogadictos. Quizás "drogadictas" si pensamos en burlesques, más teniéndote aquí y yendo regularmente al campo de batalla, con la plena oportunidad de pedir cuerpos como botines, ¿qué necesidad tengo de algo tan patético? Y hablo de ambas cosas.-Comentó con indiferencia, poniendo a un lado de la mesa de luz, junto al lubricante, la cajita.

-Creí que sabrías darle mejor uso que yo. Gino lo confiscó en el Área Diez. Salía para Japón.-Explicó, comenzando a buscar su ropa en el suelo.

-El Área Once.-Corrigió Luciano, sabiendo que apuñalaba su orgullo.

-El Área Once.-Aceptó Suzaku, suspirando para aligerar el dolor ahora moral, además de físico, sin disminuir la pesadez del movimiento de sus miembros.

-¿Y qué es exactamente?-Hizo una mueca al mirarlo sobre el hombro, mientras que se erguía para prender un cigarrillo y arrimarse a la cama en dirección al otro cuerpo semidesnudo.

-Una edición limitada de Estribillo.-El color que se había disipado de su rostro volvió vivamente.-Hace que…revivas tu primera vez, por si estás interesado.

Los ojos de Bradley volvieron un instante sobre aquella caja abierta en la que descansaban las agujas.

-¿Estás seguro de que no es veneno?-Cautela.

-Gino hizo que la revisaran para el informe, aunque se reservó una parte. Pensaba…que estaba haciendo algo bueno por mí. Incluso…la probó.-Luciano puso los ojos en blanco y se imaginó el verdadero orden de aquello que le contaron, soltando un jadeo, bastante divertido en su ironía.

-¿No se acordó de que es la droga de los patéticos Onceavos que sienten nostalgia del pasado y un pasatiempo, en suma, de la lacra social sin esperanzas que no sirven ni de esclavos en ese substrato de los guettos?-Rompió a reír hasta que le dolió el estómago, casi llorando. Suzaku se puso a levantar el resto de su ropa, de manera más frenética. Quizás, con un poco menos de pudor, habría dejado el cuarto con la camisa abotonada a medias y el pantalón carente del cinturón o los zapatos, pero lo aterraba la mera idea de encontrarse en el pasillo con Anya o Mónica así.-Al menos yo hago esas cosas a propósito.-Dio una larga pitada que consumió buena parte del filtro.- ¿Estás seguro de que Weinberg no oculta tras su fachada de idiota a un sádico incluso más inteligente que yo?

El semblante de Suzaku decía por sí mismo "lo dudo mucho", aunque sus labios no se dignaran a secundarle.

-Si no lo quieres, me lo llevaré. Es solo que sería una pena desperdiciarlo y no puedo pensar en nadie más que podría darle un uso.-Arregló unas arrugas del cubrecamas como si por eso, la mitad de Bradley no fuera a seguir enrollada en sus piernas desnudas.

-¿Ni tú mismo? ¿Será que tu primera vez fue conmigo y por eso no tienes necesidad de revivirla? Es un halago.-Agregó bastante en broma, apagando el cigarrillo con tres cuartas partes intactas.-Recuerdo que sangraste.

Suzaku esta vez respondió a su provocación. Humanizándose. Menos mal. A Bradley le gustaba así. Era cuando tenía más ganas de cogérselo. Parecía una mujer histérica.

-Fue la forma en la que...Olvídalo.-Bastante indignado. Luciano se rió más, poniéndose de pie y yendo en su dirección. Suzaku se encogió cuando lo rodeó con los hombros, antes de empujarlo patéticamente. Quizás era más fuerte físicamente, pero tenían más experiencia que él. Y ningún miedo.

Decía la verdad. Marcas de rojo en sus labios, cuello, vientre, tetillas y donde terminaba la espalda (a donde Bradley fue a meter sus dedos desvergonzadamente) lo corroboraron.

-Si te molesta tanto, ¿por qué la tienes dura cuando te toco?-Pegó la boca a su yugular, probando lo que consideraba suyo. Mordiendo y succionando pronto. La resistencia fue artera por el mero hecho de presentarse, pero duró poco. Luciano ignoró los empujones y las peticiones estranguladas: las prácticas con Lloyd y Cécile, la hora que ya era, el cuerpo que no aguantaba tanto ajetreo, hasta que las excusas fueron disueltas en gemidos y silencio de labios apretados. Fue su espalda la que dio despreocupadamente con el colchón, mientras que invitaba a un extrañado Suzaku a situarse sobre su pecho, colocándole los muslos a lados de sus caderas. Le acarició la nuez de Adán con una uña afilada, que dejó una leve irritación como marca de firma.

-Dime, Kururugi, no llegaste a cogerte a la Princesa Masacre, ¿verdad? ¿Será que tienes miedo de verla cabalgándote, haciéndote promesas de igualdad que volarían por el aire?-Intentó retirarse, pero Luciano le sujetó las muñecas, con tanta fuerza que casi le quiebra una. Lo miraron entrecerrando los ojos repletos de amargura. Quiso besarlo. Lo haría más tarde.- ¿O ha sido Zero el que se robó tu virginidad cuando te salvó de la ejecución pública? ¿Son ciertos los rumores de que es una mujer plana y prepotente?-Agarró el tubo de lubricante y colocó un poco sobre su palma, para dedicarse a tratar el miembro de Suzaku, que se mordía la lengua para no insultarlo. Se entretuvo con la forma de carne clara hasta que oyó al dueño jadear y notó sus rodillas doblándose sobre el colchón. Entonces se acercó a su oído, acariciándole los cabellos con una ternura poco característica.-Si me odias tanto, ¿por qué no me coges?-Lo invitó, colocándose sobre las sábanas nuevamente, separando las piernas ante la estupefacción del Séptimo Caballero. Le obedecieron, al menos en la parte de tenderse de nuevo encima de él, reluctantemente, como si no acabaran de creerlo.

Luego, las palabras parecieron surtir efecto en Suzaku. Con las rodillas de Luciano contra el pecho, se enterró fieramente, provocando que Bradley cerrara uno de sus ojos, por lógica algo dolorido, a medida que su cuerpo se acostumbraba a las embestidas. Jadeó al sentir la fuerza que movía la cama y golpeaba el cabezal contra la pared incluso más audiblemente que cuando él se encontraba con pleno control. Se carcajeó al pensar en que serían oídos, al menos por Anya, ya que Mónica tenía (por suerte) el sueño muy profundo como para preocuparse por esas cosas. Luego dejó de pensar.

-No sé dónde…está lo dramático…de entregarte…-susurró al oído de Suzaku, que casi desvanecido seguía preso del frenesí de unir las caderas, con la cara prácticamente morada y las sábanas aferradas en puños blancos.-…un verdadero hombre…puede hacerlo sin disminuirse.

Se besaron. Probablemente Suzaku no lo escuchaba, aunque alzó la ceja antes de enterrarse con mayor violencia.

Era buen sexo. Bastante gratuito en tanto nadie importante supiera. Al terminar quedaron tan cansados que sí se durmieron juntos, con la piel cerca, aunque sin abrazarse melosamente. Suzaku lo había hecho en sueños, recibiendo burlas y empujones, seguidos de dolorosas penetraciones en seco, a media noche. Si existía alguna afectuosidad por parte de Luciano Bradley, esta consistía en pegar la boca a la yugular de su acompañante, enterrando los dientes lenta y cadenciosamente, chupando el calor tembloroso y dulce en la sal del sudor, haciendo gemir a Suzaku, colocando los dedos índice y medio en el lóbulo de su oreja o enredándolos en sus cabellos húmedos. Era también una forma de marcar su territorio y burlarse. ¿Qué podría ser esa marca morada en aquella palidez excesiva, sino el lazo de un amante violento y carnívoro?

Suzaku intentó detenerlo varias veces. Sus empujones, para variar, sus comentarios fastidiados y sus muecas se disolvían pronto cuando Luciano frotaba allá abajo o de lleno cambiaba el lugar de la succión y la caricia. Era un adolescente preso de sus hormonas, lo cual le daba a Bradley cierto grado de control emocional, del que incluso abusaba gustosamente. Aunque aún no supiera si era solo por causar daño, entretenerse o qué demonios, el motivo de que perpetuara aquellos encuentros, generalmente siendo el que impulsara que se conciliaran, restándoles importancia, ante la incomodidad de Kururugi.

* * *

En el calor, durmió y soñó con Bismarck. Ese sueño absurdo, seguramente sin significado, que lo asaltaba como una pieza sin relación con el presente, cada vez que abusaba del sexo. ¿Su cara curtida sería una forma de matarle la libido? Era un pedazo de un recuerdo que se dio cuando tenía ocho años y ya era todo un asesino sin más tutores que los abogados que cuidaban la herencia de sus padres como perros bien o mal entrenados para su tarea, que no incluía hacer de niñera. Por eso había un internado para muchachitos del que Lord Waldstein se había graduado. Quizás uno de los docentes le comentó de su situación. Supuestamente conocía a su padre. El caso es que un día, por la fecha de su cumpleaños, la primera versión del Galahad estaba estacionado como si fuera poca cosa en uno de los patios de recreo que tenía la Institución y su propietario se presentó a Luciano, que no podía tener menos interés en algo como eso, para pedirle que lo acompañara en unas súbitas vacaciones, cuyo permiso para retirarlo al menos no fue puesto en tela de juicio ni por un instante.

Bradley obedecía sus órdenes porque era su superior y así lo mandaba el reglamento. Pero también le guardaba cierto respeto a Bismarck. Era un tipo con el que no se bromeaba. Y sin embargo, podías abrirte a él como un pescado, entregándole tu sinceridad sin inmutarlo. Te dirigía una de sus miradas experimentadas y lanzaba una frase digna de un sabio perdido en las montañas. A Luciano esas cosas no le seducían, pero sabía apreciarlas.

Aquella vez, la primera en la que lo vio afuera del televisor en las noticias, fue…grato. Luciano no era tan ingenuo como para suponer que era una prueba de interés legítimo. Algo más que una lástima desfachatada que no merecía, al fin y al cabo no era ningún plebeyo desamparado ni nada por el estilo y aunque llorara por las noches y mojara la cama ante las burlas de las sirvientas a las que años más tarde aprendería a azotar, no estaba necesitado de una mano amiga que se le posara en los hombros y lo alentara a seguir sueños que no tenía.

Bismarck quería llevarlo a ver la guerra. Y eso sí que entusiasmó a Luciano, incluso más que la perspectiva de subirse a una verdadera máquina. "Algún día", se dijo para sí mismo con gran orgullo al aceptar dubitativamente la mano llena de cicatrices y dura de aquel extraño que solicitaba le llamara _tío_ , "tendré una más impresionante para mí solo. Con un nombre más importante y chicas semidesnudas que la llenarán de espuma, bailando y arrastrándose con la lengua afuera si yo lo pido".

Adentro de la cápsula para los pilotos hacía un calor infernal. Le ofrecieron jugo helado para que aguantara la jornada y al principio lo rechazó con dureza. La sonrisa de Bismarck parecía la del tonto Papá Noel, que jamás le traía regalos. Si este hubiera tenido un ojo cosido y aquella fea cicatriz surcándole el rostro. Al final -entre los movimientos estrepitosos del metal, la cantidad de luces en los controles que lo mareaban y las conversaciones/monólogos que intentaba tener Bismarck con él, solo consiguiendo que se sonrojara y mirara para otro lado, restándole importancia, aún más escandalizado cuando le frotaban la cabeza sonriendo, como si fuera un perro o algo así- aceptó aliviarse la garganta. La música de ópera llegaba baja desde los parlantes, acariciaba sus oídos cuando comenzaron a cerrarse sus ojos, antes de que llegaran a tierra firme. Bismarck se lanzó a reír de su debilidad y no pudo contestarle, dejando que apoyara su mejilla sobre el muslo del uniforme blanco.

El sueño había revivido aquel mediodía. El calor y la oscuridad, la mano de Bismarck sobre su cuello, esa voz ronca que tarareaba tan mal. No tenía sentido y a Luciano Bradley no le importaba tampoco, aunque se despertó alterado, como en esos absurdos donde una fémina Once lo freía en aceite sin dificultad alguna.

* * *

Necesitaba aire. Desesperadamente. Del fresco y menos ñoño que en los jardines. ¿Fresco? El de la ciudad estaba bien. Se pondría su ropa de civil. El sombrero de ala ancha, una gabardina y sin el burdo blanco del uniforme, que se arruinaba tan fácilmente. Despertó a Suzaku frotándole el miembro, que estaba oculto entre las sábanas y su camisa sudada. Era ya de noche, aunque había atardecido momentos antes, mientras que él se vestía.

Suzaku primero gimió en sueños y luego abrió los ojos, entre indignado y hambriento. Solo cuando la tuvo dura, Bradley, que había hecho lo imposible por pensar fríamente en cualquier otra cosa, soltó el agarre y se limpió en el colchón la palma, ya ligeramente sucia. Lo miraron con enfado y curiosidad.

-¿Te estás…?

-Yendo. Si vas al Laboratorio ahora, excúsame. Di que cogerte es muy cansador.

-…

-En todo caso, no volveré hasta mañana. ¿Entiendes que no te quiero aquí cuando regrese?

Suzaku giró los ojos hacia arriba, sonrojado y enfadado, cubriéndose las caderas de nuevo con las sábanas.

-A menos que quieras que juguemos a Harry Potter más tarde. Eso sería un récord.-Dirigió su mano hacia la imitación de una varita mágica a su vez, oculta con dificultad bajo el vientre del Onceavo.

-¡Vete de una vez!-Le replicaron estranguladamente cuando Luciano se reclinó sobre él.

-¡Vaya! ¿Me estás echando de mi propio cuarto? Qué descaro. Si tuviera ganas, te enseñaría una lección sobre tu lugar en esta vida, Enumerado.

Suzaku parecía morderse los labios para no escupirle un venenoso "inténtalo", cuando Bradley se puso en pie y tras un saludo indiferente con la mano, se dirigió hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Los pasillos estaban desiertos. Ni rastro de las chicas y era muy temprano para que el joven Weinberg regresara de su última misión, en compañía de Dorothea o Nonette (Luciano ya no recordaba esos pormenores de la reunión pasada. Solo rescataba alegremente que el idiota Caballero Tres no estorbaría durante unas cuantas semanas en su camino) y solo se cruzó con Bismarck en uno de los ascensores del Ala Norte. Estar encerrado con él no era grato.

Luciano siempre ponía las manos en los bolsillos y prendía un cigarrillo (ni él pudo haber notado que eran las únicas veces en las que fumaba sin que el sexo tuviera algo que ver) o se mordía el labio inferior, asintiendo en los temas de conversación que salieran, por algún motivo sintiéndose siempre acorralado y reaccionando con frialdad.

Bismarck combinaba una ternura que había madurado desde aquella salida en la que se le presentara como aliado ñoño y temible, con una firmeza que las duras paredes que conformaban en diferentes materiales sofisticados el Cuartel General habrían envidiado. Sin embargo, su inquietante familiaridad era más pronunciada con Suzaku que con Luciano, incluso con Gino parecía ser amable por compromiso.

Estuvo casado por un corto tiempo con una de las _gillys_ del Rey Charles, pero el matrimonio se anuló a las pocas semanas y casi enseguida esta lo cambió por el mencionado. Luz Rápida Marianne, la inspiración de cada muchacha demente con prepotencias en el ejército. Una puta que a juicio de Luciano sabía matar del mismo modo que coger y a la que ni bien le sacaron el ojo de encima por error durante una tarde, apareció baleada.

Lógico, una plebeya de nacimiento no tenía nada que hacer en el Palacio Real. Pero eso no era algo que fuera a pronunciar en frente de Bismarck, su amante rechazado, pese a que también sería racional estar resentido con su memoria, incluso pensar que merecía aquel final tan humillante como puede resultar para un soldado morir fuera del campo de batalla. Sin embargo, Lord Bradley consideraba que para empezar, una mujer no tiene nada que hacer allí, salvo atentar contra su propia naturaleza o acaso estorbar a los hombres. Poco le importaba el espectáculo de suficiencia que Anya, Nonette, Dorothea o Mónica le hubieran ofrecido anteriormente. Para él era eso, justamente: un espectáculo, no la realidad y bastante aburrido, por cierto.

-Esto es para ti, Luciano.

El mencionado alzó la cabeza desde su rincón. Bismarck había extendido en su dirección un paquete plano y cuadrado que parecía un cd, igualmente envuelto en papel tornasolado rojizo.

-La ópera de Wagner. El Parsifal. La escuchamos juntos cuando nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas?

Música orquestal. Sí, vagamente. Había ido con Mónica (¿O fue con Lilliana?) a verla también y le pareció algo conocida, pero pasó la mitad de los actos cabeceando de sueño y metiendo la mano con poco disimulo bajo el vestido. Si, era Mónica, sus pechos eran los más grandes que tenía por el momento a disposición.

Luciano no pudo evitar alzar la ceja al aceptarlo. La sonrisa de Bismarck era gustosa cuando se bajó en su piso correspondiente, despidiéndose dándole una palmada en el hombro, riendo con calor.

-Acuérdate de este viejo sentimental cuando la escuches, ¿de acuerdo?

Bradley asintió, encogiéndose de hombros, como si no fuese más que parte del monólogo con su breve participación de antes y sin embargo, no solo cohibido por el regalo (no es que no mereciera montones de ellos a su juicio. Es solo que rara vez le daban la razón), sino colmado de una extraña inquietud y rechazo. Estuvo a punto de tirarlo en la basura ni bien pasó hacia salida por un cesto, pero la lógica lo detuvo. Bismarck por fin comienza a valorarlo y demostrar esto con algo simple como un gesto, ¿y lo desprecia solo por paranoia? Ridículo.

* * *

Fue una noche más bien tranquila para Luciano Bradley. Podríamos decir que tuvo cinco víctimas como máximo y solo resultó fatal el encuentro para una de ellas (un mendigo de avanzada edad y nacionalidad dudosa al que arrojó por las escaleras del portal de un refugio antes de pensar en qué hacer cuando le pidió limosna), lo cual era un grado mucho menor de causalidades que las dadas un año redondo antes, cuando una veintena de seres humanos sacrificados para apaciguar su aburrimiento era poca cosa. Se hubiera encogido de hombros si alguien le hubiese preguntado si sabía el motivo de este cambio y probablemente, si esta persona tuviera una idea mínima de en qué consistía su vida emocional/sexual, habría atado cabos sueltos, asumiendo que la piedad surgía en sus modos, debido a su nuevo amante. Y de compartir esta idea, Lord Bradley hubiera reído. Y con ganas, de tan absurda que le parecería esa afirmación.

Sin embargo, en un segundo pensamiento, habría destripado a aquel que se atreviera a averiguar su estado actual y amenazara con divulgarlo, ya que cuidaba su imagen, a pesar de su ocasional exhibicionismo concienzudo. Del mismo modo en que recorría un guetto y calles bajas hacia este, sabiendo que había no pocos terroristas armados en alguna parte, de seguro deseosos de su sangre, que sabría cobrar cara pero si le superaban en número…así que era discreto. Sin esconderse, se disimulaba. Iba armado y mataba, pero no con la libertad del que no asume riesgos realistamente, sino con la del mesurado que acepta que existe una condena para su crimen y que será juzgado si comete errores, por lo que cuida cada paso que está dando, pese a que no es más que un delicioso baile para él.

Le cortó el uniforme a una colegiala y humedeció los dedos en su rosa, educándola acerca de mostrar las piernas delante de un hombre. Hizo que un británico honorario le lamiera las botas. Pagó a una madre hambrienta para hacerle una paja a un niño de unos seis años que tenía ensortijados cabellos castaños y un par de ojos esperanzados en su desesperación. Dio nalgadas a una secretaria plebeya ya en la zona "blanca" de la ciudad hacia las siete de la mañana. Y eso fue todo cuando emprendió su regreso, no solo a la base operativa, sino también a los dormitorios de los Caballeros y para ser más precisos, al cuarto de Kururugi Suzaku, que acababa de regresar del laboratorio de desarrollo armamentístico a su vez y se daba una ducha. Luciano tenía su contraseña, la cual había hackeado (trajo a un nerd enumerado de los pelos y a punta de cuchillo para ello, pero indirectamente era su obra de cualquier modo) y que seguía sirviendo conforme pasaban los meses desde el primer encuentro, dudosamente forzado.

Escuchó el agua de la lluvia artificial en el baño y pensó en desvestirse, pero cesó en seguida, así que fue hasta la nevera y buscó algo con lo cual contentarse. Había una de esas cajas Onces con comestibles adentro o eso pensó, hasta que los pinchó con un tenedor para llevárselos a la boca y tras un par de mascadas, se vio escupiendo en el fregadero. Para entonces, Lord Kururugi se había percatado de su compañía y lo miraba en el linde entre ambientes con una bata que le dejaba las piernas de niño bailarín bastante descubiertas. Se pasaba una toalla por el cabello húmedo y lo miraba con cansancio cuando Luciano le espetó:

-¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Ustedes los Onces de veras lo comen? ¡Asco, dolor! Podrías agenciarte algo mejor de las cocinas, ¿no? O de la basura.

Ojos duros y escépticos, un brazo lánguido que se dejó caer a la altura de un muslo y al que le faltaba poco para señalar la salida, hastiosamente, pero a penas empezaban.

-Cecile lo hizo para mí.

-Pues deberías mandar a que la azoten un poco. Dile que por cada bocado de desgracia que te obligue a degustar, le arrancarás un pedazo de su propia piel. Funciona con mis chicas.

Luciano tomó el tenedor de nuevo y liquidó de una vez lo que quedaba de ese almuerzo repugnante y para que lo dijera alguien que se había cebado más de una vez con carne humana. Ante la ceja alzada de Kururugi, simplemente explicó:

-Odio este sabor, pero no hay modo de que ordene algo desde aquí y definitivamente no me esconderé porque aparezca un sirviente, así que no me queda otro remedio.

-¿Y si te fueras a almorzar en la sala común o tu apartamento, por ejemplo?

Parco y desapegado, pero temblaba contra la pared cuando Luciano lo acorraló, tras dejar los adjuntos a esa comida que no era tal cosa en la mesada. Era rutina, después de todo. Le abrió la bata y juntó ambas caderas, haciéndolo jadear.

-Acabo de llegar. ¿No sería lógico que antes de irme, te hiciera llegar también?

Venenoso en la descarada sinceridad contra su cuello. Suzaku le aferró los hombros, resignado a más placer y culpa.

* * *

Suzaku no quería darle aquel presente en primer lugar. No se molestó en mentir cuando le dijo a Lord Bradley que efectivamente pensó bastante en el regalo, luego de decidir que debía tomar una postura con respecto al cumpleaños del Caballero Diez. Sencillamente porque parecía ser el único dispuesto a llamar la atención por eso, fuera de sus subordinadas.

Casi de casualidad había oído en los pasillos hacia el comedor común que las dos valkirias de Bradley más apegadas a su comandante, se hablaban emocionadas. Al menos una de ella pegaba chillidos y abrazaba a la otra, haciendo sugerencias extravagantes que a Suzaku no le servían en absoluto. Lilliana Vergamont y Marika Soresi, que ni bien lo registraron en la línea de visión, cambiaron los semblantes completamente. Lilliana –cuyo nombre recordaba Suzaku solo porque a menudo no se refería nadie a Marika sin mencionar a su eterna compañera- se había encogido detrás de Soresi, que levantaba el mentón con aire defensivo, a pesar de ser incapaz de pronunciar una sola frase hiriente en su presencia. Ese lujo solo podía dárselo Bradley y ni siquiera cuando estaba frente a él, lo permitiría. Suzaku lo vio lanzarle una daga al pecho de una de sus otras valkirias porque esta había susurrado que él era "la perra de Britania" (uno de los comentarios menos directos y crudos que podían oírse en la corte, por no hablar de la plataforma para abordar los Caballeros Pesadilla).

-¡Sarah, eso era justo lo que yo pensaba!-anunció satisfechamente el comandante de las jovencitas y antes de que la desafortunada del insulto pudiera sentirse a gusto por el elogio de que su nombre fuera pronunciado por su superior, uno de esos gruesos mangos que también servían tranquilamente para inquietantes juguetes sexuales, estaba incrustado entre sus pechos. La chica a penas movió los labios desconsoladamente, antes de que sus rodillas se doblaran y cayera inexpresivamente al suelo.-Tú la sustituirás, Reccoa. Has recibido instrucción, ¿verdad?-Luciano llevó la mano hacia la chaqueta de la que había tomado el cuchillo segundos antes. La otra muchacha asintió quedamente y dejó las notas que tomaba –evidentemente aún estaba en entrenamiento- para enfilar rápidamente hacia los vestuarios femeninos, a penas limpiándose una fugaz lágrima disimulada y sin olvidar reverenciarse, agradeciendo la oportunidad de usar el uniforme ajustado y obsceno escogido por Bradley para quienes le servían. Este último a penas y la miró. Nonette puso su grito en el cielo (no había oído lo que dijo la muchacha. Solo que aparentemente hizo un gesto que sacó de quicio al Vampiro y que eso fue suficiente como para que se la ejecutara sin juicio alguno), jurándole armarle un sumario por eso. Solo consiguió que se encogiera de hombros y prendiera un cigarrillo.-Las mujeres son tan perceptivas como histéricas, ¿eh, Kururugi? No hice otra cosa que reconocerlo.-comentó trepándose a la cápsula del Percival, sin esperar respuesta.

Suzaku había dormido con él una semana antes y estaba cohibido de que Luciano se reservara de esa manera el derecho a insultarlo. Resultaba más espantoso que halagador, sin duda alguna.

La pregunta que no tenía razón de ser en un lugar como ese pero que sus maneras aprendidas en Ashford le dictaban como correcta, tuvo que reservarla ante la respuesta impronunciada por las mujeres bajo mando de Bradley. Las despidió tras una breve disculpa y siguió con su camino, escociéndole en la nuca la mirada de ambas mientras que se alejaba en dirección al comedor común, donde había quedado en verse con Gino y Anya.

* * *

Luciano Bradley se enorgullecía de no estar involucrado con drogas, aunque por una cuestión de buen gusto y estética, más que altura moral. El mero término último hacía que se carcajeara en toda circunstancia. Cuando era un pendejo que ingresaba en la Academia, había probado, solo porque no era ningún mariquita. Sabía de qué se trataba. El incentivo del éxtasis, la aceleración de la cocaína, el viaje de la heroína, lo bizarro del lsd, la suavidad de la marihuana y la calma casi uterina, seguramente, del alcohol. Pero experimentaba el mayor de los ascos hacia los militares de rango que a menudo festejaban inhalando de los senos de sus queridas. El mismo desprecio fiero que hacia los múltiples drogadictos Enumerados que se arrastraban por las calles de los guetos o que moraban sin destino en los escondites de la ciudad blanca, esperando a que llegara una razzia concienzuda a borrarlos. Luciano Bradley valoraba su vida y por ende su cuerpo, portador de la misma, perfectamente funcional y de mayor rendimiento que el del promedio al que se supone que defendía al masacrar multitudes en el campo de batalla. Y de cualquier modo, no encontró a la fecha una droga más deliciosa que la de los gritos de sus víctimas, ni más adictiva que las lágrimas de estas, por no hablar de la sangre, que ya se le antojaba parte de un ritual, siendo fanático.

¿Así y todo? El inquilino dentro suyo había llamado su atención un par de veces, con respecto a su resolución a deshacerse del intento de presente del Onceavo o de acaso confinarlo a uno de los múltiples cajones de su escritorio que guardaban carpetas encuadernadas con piel humana o bien dagas que se dedicaba a afilar y pulir para rotar con las que llevaba bajo el abrigo. El _okupa_ , más bien. Luciano iba a desmenuzarlo ni bien tuviera oportunidad, pero por el momento, follar al monito era tan ameno que iba a dejarlo pasar hasta que les tocaran misiones separadas.

¿Qué tendría de terrible el revivir su primera vez? Luciano hubiera dicho que nada pero que tampoco tenía algo particularmente atractivo. Podía revivirla sin necesidad de una droga. Entonces fue cuando le pasó por la mente una cuestión que la mayoría de la gente tendría en claro, desde luego, si no hubieran pasado por tantos cuerpos como él a sus escasos veintitantos. Cuerpos vivos, cuerpos muertos, cuerpos a medio morir, cuerpos que morían en sus manos, a veces antes de que Bradley terminara dentro de ellos, incentivado por la vida que se escapaba de entre los dedos de los que habían perdido la guerra o escogido mal sus lugares al librarla. Ya no estaba seguro de cuál de esos cuerpos había sido el primero.

¿Mónica, quizás? Tras la muerte de sus padres, pasó temporadas con primos (y naturalmente, primas) y tíos que lo albergaron en vacaciones de verano o invierno fuera de la institución militar en la que fue decidido que se formaría desde antes de nacer siquiera. Bueno, no pasaban más de un par de semanas antes de que llamaran a sus tutores, para ser francos, pero podían hacerse muchas cosas en ese poco tiempo. Luciano estaba convencido de que su iniciación sexual temprana había sido alrededor de los diez u once años. Recordaba los episodios aunque hubieran sido tantos que se confundían y era difícil situarlos en una línea cronológica, puesto que perdieron importancia cuando el dueño de esas historias y principal protagonista, alcanzó los dieciséis años. Edad suficiente en Britania para pisar el campo de batalla en el ágape de la destrucción. Si le hubiera preguntado alguien cuándo fue la primera vez que se subió a un Knightmare y no para un simulacro, podía dar fecha exacta, incluso hora, el modelo que le entregaron, su apodo y hasta número de serie, también estaba al tanto de lo que fue de él cuando se graduó, pero eso en un aparte. De todos modos, aquel primer amor estaba palidecido por su devoción y gratitud hacia el Percival. Cuando terminara su servicio, estaba convencido de que se casaría públicamente con esa maravillosa máquina, con la que compartió tantas cosas…

¿Volviendo al tema? Después de todo, aún no se drogaba. Por supuesto que fue la primera vez para Mónica. La había tirado al suelo y le quitó el vestido ayudándose con una navaja que coló a escondidas de su tío. Prometió cuidar de su prima mientras que paseaban por el bosque y eso hizo, aunque ella no supo apreciarlo. ¿Pero era la primera vez de Luciano? ¿Realmente lo consumaron? Sabía cómo hacerlo por películas que había visto en internet. Y estaba caliente, eso seguro. Su cuerpo despertó antes que el de otros, en muchos aspectos. No todos tienen sangre tan temprano en las manos.

Si no fue Mónica, ¿entonces? ¿La hija de una de las criaditas el invierno anterior? Luciano había cortado su carne hasta que se desmayó sin poder pegar alaridos, puesto que él le cosió la boca y le cortó las manos. La sedó con un par de copas de vino que le ofreció a cambio de compañía en el cuarto de estudio una noche antes de Navidad. Un río corría a poca distancia de esa propiedad de los Bradley y el cuerpo era ligero. ¿Llegó a violarla como era debido o se confunde esa memoria con la de otras víctimas, ya cuando era casi un adulto o menos pendejo, con un arma terrible y grandiosa a disposición?

Durante el tiempo en la Academia infantil. Entremedio, antes o después de cualquiera de esos dos episodios. David Dalton tenía el cabello largo como una niña y compartían cuarto. Claudio se retiró antes por anginas, así que durmieron solos una semana. Después de una pesadilla demasiado caliente y pegajosa, Luciano se metió en su cama y lo folló tapándole la boca con una mano, sin que el otro tuviera ni la más acertada idea de lo que pasaba, pero aterrorizado. Tan dulce hacerlo así. Y esa sí que fue su primera vez con un tipo o mejor dicho, con un pendejo. El cabello de David olía a coco, eso sí que lo recordaba por lo mucho que se rió al darse cuenta de esto. Lo de Mónica o la hija de la criada ya había sucedido pero no sabía qué tan lejos fue en un caso u otro.

Luciano se rascó la cabeza. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y desnudas sobre el acolchado. Lilliana y Marika acababan de irse, pagando la creatividad de sus obsequios (ropa interior comestible) con puntos que habrían de darles en la enfermería. La ópera que le regaló Bismarck sonaba en el estéreo. Aburrida e inquietante, de alguna forma. Se sacó una de las manos de debajo de la nuca para asir la caja con el Estribillo, ligeramente empolvada puesto que no fue movida desde una semana atrás. Preparó la inyección con aire indiferente y respiró hondo cuando se la metió en una vena azulada que seguía marcada en su brazo, tras un suplemento de vitaminas que le dieron días antes. El aire que inundó la habitación tenía pinta de sueño ahogado en niebla. Su cuerpo se movió en esa luz hasta alcanzar el recuerdo, que era más prematuro de lo que esperaba. Pronto, la mente activa y consciente que juzgaba la experiencia, fue puesta a dormir y emergió la vieja, poseída por el arrebato disfrazado de cinismo, que le significaba volar por primera vez.

-¿El jugo estaba bien, Luciano? ¿Te ha dado sueño?

No podía moverse, a penas abrir los ojos. La voz de Bismarck sonaba lejana y amortiguada pero pronto tuvo sus labios en la garganta. La ópera se escuchaba desde los parlantes como una burla. Hacía mucho calor y no podía respirar, mucho menos gritar, tampoco tenía fuerzas como para golpear, patalear, arañar. El dolor era lo único despierto ahí.

A esa edición del Estribillo no le importaba si los recuerdos revividos eran placenteros o no. Mala suerte si tu primera experiencia sexual fue un trauma, porque una aplicación duraba en su efecto dos o tres horas, repitiendo el episodio. Una y otra vez.

Para la noche siguiente había recobrado la cordura casi por completo. Todavía temblaba un poco al aferrar la caja de cigarrillos para sacar uno con los labios. Un leve rastro rojizo le manchaba la muñeca derecha pero era imperceptible en la media oscuridad del cuarto de Suzaku, que entró por la puerta a tiempo para verlo exhalando la primer bocanada y cruzando las piernas sobre el acolchado desordenado. El recién llegado se sorprendió ligeramente: lo usual era que a esas horas los soldados de bajo rango que hacían de criados hubieran cambiado las sábanas. También notó el semblante de Bradley. _¿Estás alterado por algo?,_ hubiera preguntado, si no supiera de sobra que esa clase de cuestionamientos podían desatar tempestades peores que las originales en alguien como Luciano.

-Faltaste todo el día.

Suzaku suspiró al dejarse caer a su lado, quitándose el chaquetón marrón que usaba desde sus tiempos de ingreso a la milicia cuando necesitaba tiempo a solas, de civil.

-Unos británicos honorarios me informaron de disturbios en los guetos. Quería ir de incógnito para confirmar sospechas.

Hubo una clara nota de reproche al arrastrar sus palabras y mirarlo de reojo, pero Lord Bradley pareció prestar atención solo a una de las ideas transmitidas.

-¿Había alguien contigo? Es decir, aparte de esos monitos.

Suzaku hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza.

-Supuse que de todos modos, querrías pasarte el día a gusto.

Luciano chasqueó la lengua y se sacó un par de esposas del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Suzaku jadeó ante la vista y estuvo a punto de retorcerse rebeldemente, pero Bradley fue rápido y firme al colocárselas, así que simplemente sonrió con amargura y cerró los ojos.

-Incluso el mejor sexo heterosexual aburre. No hubiéramos cogido tanto si no fuese así.

Suzaku se encogió de hombros al sentir un par de fugaces besos en su garganta.

-Debo…admitir que…voy a extrañar esto…

Suzaku interpretó la frase como una despedida indirecta a esa _relación_ _informal_. Por decirle de alguna forma. Más o menos en lo cierto. La mano del Décimo Caballero lo llenó de caricias en los muslos y finalmente dejó caer algo en el bolsillo del chaquetón amarronado, lleno de parches. Suzaku alzó ambas cejas. Estaba cansado.

-¿A qué estamos jugando?

Luciano se carcajeó. Usualmente su risa daba miedo, era presagio de cosas sombrías. Aquel día no era diferente, solo se sentía más vacía al fondo del vertedero. Como si las aguas que le daban vida y color hubieran cambiado su composición. Un veneno por otro.

-Esto no es un juego, pendejo. Ese es tu principal problema. Siempre entiendes tarde. Tu princesa Masacre estaría viva si hubieras entendido que Zero no era un conejito inocente en busca de un hogar.

Suzaku se arqueó con rechazo, alejándose unos cuantos centímetros en el borde de la cama. Bradley cruzó una línea y había matado su deseo.

Luciano le sonrió. Apagó el cigarrillo en el dorso de su mano y mientras que Suzaku se retorcía de dolor, le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago, que lo dejó sin aire y debilitó sus piernas, provocando que con un empujón seguro en su levedad, cayera a la alfombra.

El mundo comenzó a girar a velocidad vertiginosa y pronto hubo miembros de la guardia real rodeándolos a ambos. Parecían esperar órdenes de Bradley. Apuntaban a Suzaku.

-Séptimo Caballero, Lord Kururugi, quedas arrestado por el asesinato del Primer Caballero, Lord Waldstein y sospechas de complot para un derrocamiento.

Luciano, descendiendo contra su oído, aferrándole uno de los brazos, obligándolo a ponerse de pie entre puntas de espadas y pistolas. Ya susurrando:

-No debes preocuparte, Kururugi. Como somos tan buenos amigos, he arreglado que te den perpetua, confieses o no. Y creéme cuando te digo que voy a visitarte cada vez que tenga ocasión, hasta que tu cuerpo esté arrugado y ya no me sirva.-se carcajeó ligeramente pero aún temblaba y Suzaku lo supo en el gran estupor que le cubría la cara de sudor frío, trabando las preguntas y los peros en su garganta.- A menos que entonces yo también sea mayor y esas cosas me gusten. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás algún día me asciendan a Primer Caballero inclusive. Podría terminar al mando de tu maldita colonia. ¿No sería grandioso?

Se separaron y los guardias obligaron a Suzaku a caminar sin darle tiempo a responder, aunque este no supo bien qué iba a decir, de cualquier modo.


	6. Wiederbekommen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** Wiederbekommen **

**  
Wiederbekommen   
**

Lord Bradley tenía, para su gran pesar, problemas de memoria. Por suerte, no necesitaba un diario ridículo para recapitular lo sucedido entre laguna y laguna, a diferencia de la monumental retrasada de pezones erectos y expresión neutra que acostumbraba acompañar a Weinberg, presumiblemente hasta a la cama. Le afectaba, es cierto, pero meramente porque durante esas horas que con frecuencia desaparecían de su registro, hechos sorprendentes tenían lugar. Memorables incluso para aquellos que no se relacionaban directamente con él. Era inquietante escuchar murmullos aterrorizados a su alrededor, sin saber a qué hazaña se debía el honor del sudor frío que empapaba rostros y manos de aquellos que no podían considerarle un igual, siquiera un subordinado, debido al terror. Desde que era niño y el homicidio de su padre fuera encubierto por burócratas al servicio de la familia. Recordaba los golpes, desde luego y la certeza que lo colmaba por completo con el sabor a vidrios rotos, remojados en mazargrán: S-U-F-I-C-I-E-N-T-E. Lo siguiente era que una de las mucamas lavaba con asco y terror sus manos sanguinolentas, lastimadas las palmas ahora con el roce repetido del mango de una daga pensada para degollar lobos.

-¿Sabe el señorito lo que ha hecho?

Y Luciano sonrió orgulloso. No era poca cosa, sin importar la edad, pero hubiera querido tener los gloriosos detalles de la luz apagándose en los crueles ojos de basalto que aprendió a odiar. Aunque fuese su primer víctima humana, ya había practicado con animales y criadas enumeradas: el miedo, la desesperación y por último la entrega de lo más importante que poseían, hacían que cada célula que conformaba al individuo llamado "Luciano Bradley", se estremeciera. Placer. Resultaba incluso mejor que una mamada, como descubriría años más tarde, satisfecho de sí mismo por haber iniciado su conveniente carrera de Genio en el Homicidio.

Resultaba igual ahora. Le había intrigado el Onceavo desde que se conocieron. Bismarck lo presentó como si fuera un caballo de raza que acababan de obsequiarle y Lord Bradley notó que el color de sus ojos no coincidía con el resto de sus rasgos, esperados en un asiático. ¿Por qué verdes? Los británicos tenían ojos verdes, no los habitantes de lo que se había convertido justamente en una colonia de escasa importancia, dejando de lado la del sakuradite. A nadie más pareció sobresalirle en lo más mínimo durante la ceremonia de bienvenida. Las mujeres comentaron que era guapo y si alguna mencionó la anomalía, la nombró como un elogio.

Para Luciano Bradley, aquel hecho era un mero caso de usurpación.

-¿Eres el bastardo de un británico?

Semanas más tarde, con la mayoría de los miembros de la Mesa redonda ausentes, salvo Bismarck, que hacía papeleo, debidamente a dos pisos de distancia de ellos. El Onceavo abrió los ojos –ninguna mancha dorada oscurecía la limpidez de aquellas pupilas, que Luciano observó con gran atención, mezclando los alientos de ambos, presionando la espalda del Número contra la pared metálica del pasillo- y tragó en seco, antes de ponerse firme para empujarlo, forzando la distancia. Lord Bradley se encantó de notar el estremecimiento que le había causado el contacto. Era débil, ¿por qué fingía? ¿Para evitarle la satisfacción? Demasiado orgullo para poco más que un esclavo (y solo porque el Imperio quería mantener una imagen lo bastante benevolente como para sofrenar una destrucción literal y convertirla en algo abstracto, pero presente) y eso irritó a Bradley, del mismo modo en que lo deleitó al despertarle interés por la respuesta.

-No sé de qué está hablando, Lord Bradley, pero esta no parece ser la manera correcta de iniciar una conversación informal.

Luciano se carcajeó, rehusándose a soltarle la muñeca al primer tirón que Kururugi hizo para alejarse. La mantuvo aferrada. Estrujó con sus dedos resolutos el hueso a penas cubierto por una lámina de carne caliente, debajo del guante.

-Quiero saber por qué tus ojos son verdes, Siete. Como los de un británico.

Luciano se encogió de hombros con intención de lucir inocente. Pero seguía transmitiendo amenazas. Era un rasgo en su fisionomía que podía suavizarse levemente pero no acallarse por completo.

-¿Mis…ojos?

Kururugi hizo una mueca, lanzando una mirada preocupada a su mano atrapada aún. No tanto como si temiera que Lord Bradley le hiciera el menor daño –y debería, quizás. Sin testigos ni cámaras en aquellas instancias, asesinarlo y alegar defensa propia no requería grandes inventivas- sino preguntándose si ya era hora de rebelarse contra el pequeño interrogatorio, injusto a su ver, sin duda. El muchacho evidentemente no entendía que ese no era su lugar para estar y que por consiguiente, cualquier amabilidad era un regalo inmerecido.

-¿Solo eso? ¿Mis ojos?-alzó una ceja inquisidora, confundida y bastante más inocente en el gesto de lo que Luciano aparentaría jamás.

-Solo eso. Tus ojos, Kururugi. ¿Entonces? ¿Tu madre era una de esas prostitutas Onces de antes de la invasión? ¿Recibió a numerosos de los nuestros vestida con seda estampada con dragones…?

Esos ojos que no podían pertenecerle se encendieron y su boca parecía la de un lobo a punto de morder. Fue un hallazgo dichoso que el Caballero Siete fuese capaz de expresar tanto sin morder palabras.

\- Lord Bradley, le sugiero, sino le pido que mantenga cuidado con los términos que utiliza.

Luciano sonrió más ampliamente. En realidad, quería echarse a reír. Apretó más su agarre, acercándolos de nuevo, para gran incomodidad de su compañero.

-¿Puedes culparme por tener curiosidad y elaborar hipótesis? No tendría que hacerlo si los archivos sobre tu persona no estuvieran casi en blanco cuando se trata de tu ascendencia. Aunque supongo que en todo caso es culpa de Britania. No nos importa mucho lo que los Números eran antes de empezar a servirnos y bien sabemos a qué fin llegarán.

Se humedeció los labios, encantado. Kururugi entrecerró los ojos, furioso, tratando de calmarse. Resultaba evidente que esos ojos estaban pensados por Natura para otros párpados de piel más clara, pero de alguna forma, resultaban en un buen contraste con su bronceado.

-¿Entonces?

Kururugi jadeó, apartándose de una vez, con los labios tensos.

-Son herencia de mi madre. Su hermana los tenía, al igual que mi prima pero no sé de dónde vienen. La casa de mi padre era más importante. Si no le importa, me esperan pendientes. Que tenga un buen día, Lord Bradley.

El Onceavo se apresuró a colocar la contraseña para entra en su habitación, sin mirar por encima de su hombro a Luciano, que enterró una daga en la pared junto a su puerta.

Durante los meses siguientes (en los que Kururugi retornó al Área 11 para intentar re-cazar al objetivo que lo colmó de laureles que no valía, del mismo modo en que no le pertenecían aquellos ojos que poblaron las pesadillas que enfermaron a Lord Bradley) una fiebre extraña alteró las costumbres de Luciano. Por las noches después de practicar en la pista de tiro o tras simulacros con el Percival y las Valkirias. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, allí estaban los del Enumerado. Mirándolo. Mofándose de él con su mera existencia. Instándolo a poner en peligro su futuro en una élite para hacerse respetar. Los sueños se disolvían ni bien despertaba. Las medidas que tomaba ante esas provocaciones, sin duda no exentas de brutalidad extrema, que palpitaba en sus palmas sudorosas: Todo su cuerpo ardía y sin importar la hora que fuera, si alguien ya dormía a su lado, precisaba tomar a una mujer, lastimarla y oír sus gritos, mezcla de placer y dolor. Hacerla sufrir, sangrar y rogar, lamer sus lágrimas y eyacular sin condón entre sus piernas. Quería también matarlas en ocasiones, pero debía contenerse, a menos que fueran británicas honorarias, para no cometer el error de Erzsébeth.

Esperó por el regreso del monito a la sede central en Pendragon. Primero con paciencia, luego ya estaba a punto de solicitar con tacto y disimulo supremos, un traspaso a la misma Área, cuando arribó el cuerpo de Kururugi Suzaku en un ataúd repleto de rosas blancas, como correspondía a la Alta Caballería, siendo rojas las de la realeza y azules las de los nobles. Un obsequio del Az de los Caballeros Negros, cuya fotografía descansaba entre las de otras terroristas buscadas por el Imperio, en uno de los burós de la oficina personal de Luciano Bradley y cuyo destino, si vez alguna llegaba a caer en sus manos, ya estaba decidido.

Hubo deliberaciones en la mesa de los Caballeros de Asalto pero fueron bastante breves, en comparación con otras que concernían a los vivos. Versaron acerca del destino del que ya no moraba entre ellos y Luciano las escuchó con ansiedad, participando ocasionalmente como si no le interesaran en lo más mínimo, pese a que cada palabra y gesto le pesaban. Al menos dos de las mujeres habían dormido con el mono y las que no, ya hubieran querido que sus edades no las detuvieran. Lord Bradley apretó los dientes al oír el desventurado monólogo de Mónica, llorosa y despeinada, ocasionalmente lanzándole desesperadas miradas de socorro a todos los presentes (especialmente fueras de lugar y recibidas con cejas alzadas en su caso), mientras que la chica Alstreim sacaba fotos individuales a todos los miembros de la generación. Menos teatral pero también dolida, tenía la vista perdida al presionar repetidamente el botón de su flash y pronunciadas ojeras hablaban de insomnio en su melancólica apatía. Sería bueno agregar ahora mismo que fueron dos los ataúdes que regresaron del frustrado combate en la Federación China (cortesía de Kallen Kouzuki, próximamente en una obscena lista que Luciano guardaba mentalmente para sus victorias) y uno de ellos a penas merecía mención alguna para Bradley: Gino Weinberg, insoportable a más no poder, pese a hacerse notar su ausencia en un cuarto repleto de mujeres histéricas. Dorothea Ernst se secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo de seda y Nonette Ennegram apretó los labios cuando la decisión fue tomada: el cuerpo de Kururugi Suzaku hallaría su sepultura en la Capital del Imperio Británico al que había servido fielmente en vida y no en la colonia que le dio el ser de lealtades ambiguas. Existían, de otro modo, amenazas de boicot por parte de los grupos de protesta que se oponían al ascenso del Séptimo Caballero, que en la Paz Británica descanse, por no hablar de los terroristas organizados y el partido purista, que ni Luciano tenía a buen ver (un montón de nobles de baja estirpe con enormes pretensiones).

Cuando Bismarck les alcanzó los documentos para que firmaran y Mónica se colgó de su brazo, casi desvanecida, Bradley fingió no guardar el menor de los intereses en aquel encuentro, antes de sacudirse a la chica con escasa delicadeza, como si fuera una leprosa. A su ver, tenía encima algo mucho peor. ¿Por dentro, sin embargo? Sacudía las palmas, gravemente emocionado.

Eran las tres de la mañana y tocaron a su puerta. No podía estar de mejor humor, pese a las lagunas. Evidentemente todo había salido de acuerdo a sus planes, no podía quejarse. Tenía sirvientes de ambos sexos para las labores pesadas, pero insistió en hacerse él mismo de lo que se había convencido, pertenecía solo a los suyos. Sin embargo, a medida que la labor se hacía más pesada, se descubrió antes de que su consciencia se perdiera en el cielo sin estrellas, oscuro como boca de lobo, repitiendo una y otra vez que él era su dueño. Solo él, Luciano Bradley, independientemente de su título y ciudadanía. Era algo más carnal que lo concedido por una espada que le tocara los hombros en una frívola ceremonia. Antiguo, terrible, indecible. Delicioso. Y solo suyo.

Mónica entró en su cuarto llorando como una patética Magdalena, los múltiples lazos que usualmente adoraban sus cabellos y bata de dormir, deshechos y un olor fuerte impregnándola, que hablaba de mezclar whisky (o quizás, esa fuerte bebida de los Onceavos que Kururugi tenía para compartir en ocasiones) con Nembutal en grandes cantidades. Sabía la contraseña de su puerta porque habían dormido juntos una o dos veces. Lord Bradley no creyó que la noticia correría tan rápido y pensó por un instante que solo anhelaría que la puntearan sobre la cama hasta que dejara de sollozar.

-¡Luciano, acaba de pasar algo terrible! Alguien…-evidentemente el sopor de la droga tardó en disiparse lo bastante como para que pudiera terminar de analizar la escena que tenía delante, que se leía por sí misma, a decir verdad. Bradley consideraba que no se hallaba en falta por ser el principal protagonista, a pesar de que evidentemente, Mónica pensaba distinto, desde el momento en el que dejó escapar un alarido quebrado antes de taparse la boca con la palma de la mano y retroceder torpemente hacia el linde de la puerta, tropezando en dos ocasiones, renovadas las lágrimas.

Luciano lamentó que su mente se nublara en el momento crucial de obtener sus preciados recuerdos del Séptimo Caballero. Por supuesto que el frasco que ahora llenaba con formol contenía el resultado de la visita preparada, pero así como le cosquilleaban las manos cubiertas por sangre muerta, sucedía lo mismo con sus labios y el aroma de las rosas secándose permanecía en su nariz, como si hubiera descendido sobre ellas, más que haberlas rozado con las botas como en el caso de la tierra del cementerio, que le cubría los pantalones de civil. Se preguntó por qué Mónica tenía que hacer tanto escándalo al respecto y deseó que al menos Bismarck fuese razonable. No era, después de todo, como si hubiera matado al Onceavo para robarle sus…

Y no es que esto, desde luego, en su escala de valores, hubiera sido deplorable en absoluto. Qué gran noche, sin importar las consecuencias venideras.


	7. Retraso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** Retraso **

**  
Retraso   
**

Supo que sería difícil quedarse en la sede de la Caballería estando Lord Bradley allí también. Y Gino. Y Anya. Y Mónica. Y Bismarck. Y Dorothea. Y Nonette. Todos. Pero especialmente los tres primeros. Hubiera preferido que Anya y Gino NO lo siguieran a Ashford, donde en parte su deber era vigilar de cerca de Lelouch. Uno que pudo haber relevado tranquilamente a cualquier agente bien entrenado en edad de asistir al Instituto, pero su Majestad le permitió exigir el derecho de ser quien mantuviera los pasos del que fue Zero, aunque nadie más lo supiera. Y sin embargo, cumplir con sus obligaciones y sonreír a sus viejos compañeros civiles como si en verdad estuviera simplemente tomando aire fresco entre ellos (que era cierto solo a veces, cuando milagrosamente se creía su papel y olvidaba por minutos en los que todo era perfecto, que Lelouch era un traidor, que la sangre de Euphie lo cubría, que usó a Japón y sus habitantes ingenuos, arrebatándole más de una vez las escasas oportunidades que tuvo de convertirse en un país digno nuevamente. La familiaridad allí era así de envolvente), habría sido más fácil inclusive si entre medio de la farsa, no debiera todavía explicarle acaloradamente a Anya que no podía traer armas a la escuela, que la clase de gimnasia no era un lugar para poner en práctica sus métodos defensa iraquíes como en el ejército y que definitivamente, en el Instituto no está bien visto que retes a un duelo a las chicas que te han mirado con estupor tras comportarte de esa manera tan llamativa. También hubiera encontrado una forma de sobrevivir al hecho de que se sentía en deber de irrumpir en la conversación con cualquier excusa cuando se encontraba con que Gino y Lelouch hablaban o más bien, Gino intentaba conseguir que Lelouch lo mirara de una manera que de solo imaginarlo, a Suzaku le traía todo lo que había comido en la semana a la garganta. Lelouch no parecía corresponder, pero Suzaku no se arriesgaría.

De a ratos, hasta que Bismarck no le pedía su informe tras días de esta lucha detallada, olvidaba que era una misión a cumplir y no solo un infierno autoimpuesto. Los por qués.

Ya era difícil sin Lord Bradley. Y las cosas en su presencia, tendían a empeorar. Así era ahora.

Tenía clases. Y que instalar nuevas cámaras ocultas en rincones de un mapa que memorizó de la pantalla, tras comprobar que no había anomalías en el sistema de vigilancia. Acababa de correr una milla, levantándose para eso a las tres de la mañana, sin que representara mayores molestias que las de ganarle al somnífero. Se duchó, con el tiempo calculado. Gino, Anya y él quedaron para verse en el portal dela Academia, luego de que los convenciera a ambos de no llevar consigo ni al Mordred ni al Tristán, tras jurarles que por todo un año asistió regularmente sin el Lancelot y no irrumpió ningún ataque terrorista para obligarlo a arrepentirse. Bueno, hubo un incidente, pero fue un colapso general a nivel social y ya tenía al culpable entre ceja y ceja.

Debió darse cuenta de que Arthur en una rama que tocaba la ventana de su cuarto, con el pelaje erizado y moviendo frenéticamente las patas contra el vidrio, era una mala señal. Iba a hacerlo pasar, mientras que se abotonaba la camisa del uniforme del Instituto. La puerta colisionó a sus espaldas con todo y cerrojos automáticos, lo que daba signo, tras oír un rápido tecleo, de que alguien ya se encontraba en la habitación.

-Yo lo dejaría afuera hasta que terminemos de hacer lo nuestro, Kururugi. No le gustó que me entretuviera con él, mientras que estaba aquí, esperándote.

Lord Bradley. Una sonrisa de pitón y Suzaku notó entonces las dagas clavadas en el suelo y algunas cercanas a la cómoda, siguiendo un recorrido hasta la ventana. Bufó y se le acercaron para tomarle las muñecas.

-Con el uniforme de los Caballeros, pareces un pez fuera del agua. Pero… ¿así? Eres un niño. Me da vergüenza ajena.

Le clavaban los ojos, que ardían en un juego peligroso que Suzaku ya conocía y no estaba dispuesto a seguir hoy. Por falta de tiempo. Y también, porque Gino…

-¿Extrañas mucho los mimos de tus profesoras? ¿O es que quieres que un montón de colegialas estúpidas te salten encima al saber de tu rango?

Forcejeó. Intentó desasirse. Solo consiguió que Bradley le ganara por _touché_ , soltándolo de repente, para rodearlo con brusquedad, dos brazos como tenazas encima de los suyos. Le respiraron contra el cuello y se arqueó con escalofríos. Odiaba a ese tipo. De verdad. Le costaba mantener su identidad desde que era lo que era (un británico honorario, un traidor a su patria, el asesino de su padre, un Caballero que no pudo proteger a su princesa, un mal amigo, aunque fuera el de un cabrón como…), pero de esta manera, llegaba a un terreno indómito que le inquietaba hasta los huesos, amenazándole con hacer que perdiera el sentido si no se obligaba a ostentar firmeza.

-Es mi misión.-Lo dijo más para sí. La mano de Luciano recorrió desde su pecho al vientre y más abajo. Suzaku se arqueó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Bah. Tienes ganas de justificarte pobremente solo porque te apetece algo de diversión y a todos les parece bien porque no te bebes la sangre de los soldados enemigos.

-¡Lord Bradley!-Estuvo a punto de descargar un izquierdazo, pero se apartaron a tiempo, riendo, con una ligera coloración rojiza en sus mejillas. El mencionado subió los puños, con aire entretenido y desafiante, socarronamente.

-Si quieres, Kururugi, podemos pelear. Pero no soy yo el que tiene que llegar a tiempo, ¿no? O tendrás que inventar algo. Y detestas mentir a la pequeña Anya y al imbécil de Weinberg, ¿eh?

"Bastardo", pensó Suzaku, imitándole en posición pero apretando los dientes en una mueca culpable.

Bradley retrocedió hasta la cama y se dejó caer con aire indiferente, bajándose la bragueta sin mirarlo. Suzaku se sintió un idiota y aligeró la guardia, aunque sin dejar de rabiar con los puños cerrados. Hubiera preguntado qué pretendía, pero habría sido inútil y era algo que ya sabía, de cualquier modo. Se le adelantaron a contestar.

-Sabes lo que quiero. Me lo has dado bien la última vez. Y en menos de diez minutos, con esa boca tuya que es la única explicación que encuentro para que te promovieran a este punto. Si lo haces…me iré. Te irás a tu clase de niñatos plebeyos con ese par de desfachatados. Todos contentos, ¿no crees?

"Si peleas, en cambio, vamos a estar aquí un largo rato y aunque puedas hacer alardes de tu integridad, también es probable que acabemos en el hospital. Y sabes que voy a ganar, porque no pelearé limpio. No sé si te lo han hecho con fuerza antes, pero dicen que es un bodrio cuando te cosen el culo. Y luego caminas mal. ¿No te parece más fácil explicar unos minutos de retraso a todo eso?

Luciano colocó las manos entrelazadas detrás de su nuca, acomodada encima de la almohada de la cama de Suzaku como un tirano en su mal habido trono o un animal salvaje en su guarida recientemente usurpada. Parecía orgulloso de sí mismo, como si ya hubiera vencido en la discusión. Como si Suzaku no pudiera hacer otra cosa que doblar las rodillas delante suyo y obligarse a ir hacia la forma en su entrepierna con rapidez, para atraparla entre los dedos, intentando disimular un sonrojo.

-No retrases el momento de probarme. Entre más rápido termine, mejor, ¿no?

Soltó una risa. Suzaku no le respondió. En parte porque no estaba de acuerdo con lo que sucedía y lo encontraba harto humillante. También porque notó el deseo alarmado de sí mismo que existía entre cada palabra de Bradley, gestado dentro de este probablemente como un parásito dispuesto a devorarlos a los dos.

Tampoco obedeció en seguida. Solo cuando sintió con un jadeo el endurecimiento. Le temblaron las manos. Se dio cuenta, por la forma en la que Luciano había comenzado a aferrar la funda de la almohada con un disimulo histérico, de que estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia, agarrarle la cabeza y acercarlo de una vez. Tampoco pudo evitar ver el alivio en el semblante de Bradley cuando supo que no era necesario. Parecía satisfecho de saber que le proporcionaban un servicio por el que había pagado muchísimo o algo parecido y Suzaku tuvo que obligarse a no buscar pelea. No había tiempo para eso.

Tragó en seco y llegó a la zona necesaria en un segundo. Rápido, debía ser rápido. El corazón le latía fuerte. Sus ojos volvieron al reloj sin agujas encima de la mesa de luz. Se humedeció los labios antes de comenzar. Fue Luciano el que casi muere y Suzaku fantaseó por un momento breve (mientras que aún conservaba la capacidad de razonar y no quedaba reducido a una muñeca de carne y hueso que temblaba y se arqueaba contra el calor, sin saber qué fue antes de esto o qué haría más tarde) con clavarle cada diente, probar la sangre del vampiro y obligarlo a desistir de estos placeres bajos y humillantes para los otros, eternamente si ningún cirujano deshacía su trabajo.

Se podía llegar haciendo esto. Solo imaginando que el mero acto de follar consistía en una forma de penetración y que Lord Bradley lo hacía. Dentro de él, estaba dentro de él, llenándolo y embistiéndolo con toda su incomodidad al mantener la mandíbula dolorosamente abierta, evitando atragantarse con la falta de pudor que bajaba por su garganta. Salada, pegajosa. Suzaku pensó en la esclavitud, en cadenas que lo ataban al vicio, en abandonarse completamente a esta sensación y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya había terminado. Una mano acariciando su cabello, bajando hacia su mentón, alejándolo de la forma ya más lánguida. Una sonrisa "de trabajo bien hecho" en el cinismo que caracterizaba a Luciano. "Lo disfrutaste", parecía decir. Aunque Suzaku consideraba que no había nada de malo en encontrar una pequeña dignidad que le permitiera no ser reducido a una simple víctima, eso le apuñalaba el orgullo. Anya no tenía razón. No era solo un masoquista.

Eso hubiera sido todo, pero el calor que le dio Bradley se había instalado en su sistema. Entre sus piernas era evidente. Ese uniforme no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Hubiera querido que Luciano se arreglara la ropa y se moviera perezosamente hacia la puerta, indiferente hacia su persona durante el tiempo que la convocatoria durara. Pero aunque se subió la bragueta, se le quedó mirando con curiosidad, una mano sobre el vientre y el dorso de la otra encima de la frente. Suzaku reconoció como autora de su caricia a esta última. Al final se irguió cuando iban a pedirle con sequedad a modo de sugerencia que se retirara y le dejara ser, aunque al menos los próximos cinco a diez minutos fuesen a consumarse en el lugar que había ocupado, frotándose frenéticamente hasta la locura para quedar presentable. Solo porque no le restaba tiempo para ducharse.

Luciano se humedeció los labios. Parecía…"extasiado", es ir demasiado lejos. "Ansioso" es vulgarizar lo que sentía. "Satisfecho" es incorrecto porque de haberse conformado con lo sucedido, Lord Bradley en efecto habría dejado a Suzaku a solas con su culpa y deseo. En fin, le brillaban los ojos y ese brillo parecía el de una hoguera a punto de quemar. Uno se mezclaba en ella, rodeado de espirales dolorosos hasta que quedaba deshecho en cenizas. O al menos eso le pasó a Suzaku al ser absorbido por ella. Por eso no reaccionó cuando se inclinaron sobre él en un movimiento espasmódico que parecía un paso complicadísimo de tango, para agarrarle del uniforme por los brazos y hacerlo caer de espaldas al pecho de Luciano, lanzando un gemido.

-Shhh…-Le sopló en el oído, mientras que una de esas manos aferraban su muñeca más fuerte, la de la espada y el bolígrafo, en tanto la otra bajaba hacia su parte más sensible. Desde bastante tiempo atrás que no hablaba del veneno hecho carne en su centro. Allí no había más que una muerte dada a traidores peores que él. Era casi de agradecer que Lord Bradley no se preocupara por hundir la boca y beber allí, como lo hacían acaso otros que le preocupaban más. "Casi", porque él solo perfeccionaba lo terrible allí, agregándole su propia mezcla. Olería a él por mucho tiempo. Suzaku se preguntó si el Emperador lo notaría. Luciano tenía el gusto de la sangre en el cuerpo y no por dar órdenes de que se derramara, además de la insanidad haciendo de su saliva un sedante y de sus cabellos rojizos las serpientes de Medusa.

-Supongo que los Onces no saben lo que es devolver aquello que sin lugar a dudas es un favor.-Le faltaba también el aire al sofocar una risa parecida a la que invadía los comunicadores entre Caballeros Pesadilla cuando Luciano se encontraba con que podía matar soldados recientemente incorporados a las fuerzas enemigas y civiles.-Nosotros, los británicos, tenemos en claro cómo comportarnos cuando nos han obsequiado con algo.-Sus dedos hicieron estragos por encima de las dos telas que lo separaban de la piel y Suzaku comenzó a jadear, arqueándose. La rodilla de Bradley se encajó entre sus muslos, empujando a su vez.

-Por favor…-dijo interrumpiendo los frotes allí abajo, colocando su mano libre encima de la de Lord Bradley, que parecía sorprendido, al ser observado por el rabillo de sus ojos, para intentar convencerlo.-Me…voy a ensuciar. Y…llegaré tarde…si sigue… -Le sorprendió la vulnerabilidad de sus propias palabras, pero no sentía gran fortaleza en esos momentos. Ni para hablar con más firmeza, ni para empujar y golpear a Luciano, recordándole que prometió que serían diez minutos. De eso media hora. Su mirada regresó al reloj sin agujas, a los números rojos, a la imagen de Gino y Anya junto al grueso árbol de la entrada a Ashford, quizás pensando que alguien lo habría secuestrado para sacarle información mediante tortura. Y bastante acertados estarían en su paranoia.

-Si le apetece…-y esta era su última oportunidad, aunque se rebajara a lo indescriptible. Como si no hubieran irrumpido en su cuarto, haciéndole daño a su mascota, prácticamente atacándolo sexualmente y ahora reteniéndolo contra su voluntad.-Esta noche puede…regresar. Y lo haremos…como hay que hacerlo.-Le faltaba el aire, le ardían las mejillas, cuando vio que Lord Bradley entraba en una actitud meditabunda, aparentemente, antes de fruncir los labios, asentir inocentemente y retirar las manos, para alivio y sorpresa de Suzaku, que se imaginaba más tarde teniendo que recordar el toque para llegar en seguida e irse. Esa idea le resultaba mucho menos inquietante que continuar con eso, que no sabía bien en dónde podía terminar. Aunque tuviera claro en qué consistía el acto y ya lo hubiera vivido con esta persona.

Nunca se sabía qué esperar de él. Violencia, quizás. Siempre. Pero en qué forma. ¿La de su pasión o era deseo crudo? Ni una cosa ni la otra le convencían, pero al menos no tenía sus dudas de que se tratara de un agente enviado por su Majestad, el Príncipe o alguno de sus múltiples enemigos secretos y no tanto en la corte. Lord Bradley era una pieza solitaria, que a penas y se dignaba a seguir las órdenes que le complacieran en el campo de batalla. Si podía matar y violar mujeres o mancebos, alcanzaba lo que quizás Suzaku hubiera llamado "plenitud" en su propio caso, si pudiera convertirse en el Gobernador de Japón.

Quizás Suzaku se detuvo demasiado en estos pensamientos, mientras que se desabrochaba un par de botones del uniforme de Ashford y evitaba mirar a Lord Bradley por encima de su hombro, a penas sintiendo el movimiento de su cuerpo sobre el colchón, arrimándose al borde de la cama, presuntamente para abandonarla. Entonces fue la lluvia de filos bailando en el aire a su alrededor, cortándole el propio aliento por semejante descuido y odiando más que nunca al Geass, que solo servía si querían matarlo, en tanto se apagaba completamente ante la perspectiva de un secuestro o asalto sexual, pese a que en general fuera más lógico pensar en lo primero que lo segundo. La ropa se le hizo girones en la piel. Algunos cortes se dibujaron en rojo, calientes. La excitación, humillante, fue más evidente e intensa. Ante un "crash" sus ojos fueron antes hacia el reloj de números rojos (ahora inservible, con un cuchillo en el medio y lanzando pequeñas chispas azules) antes que al perpetrador, que aprovechó su nuevo descuido para tomarlo por las muñecas desde atrás y acercarse a su espalda.

-Ahora que Cronos no puede molestarnos, ¿por qué no centrarnos en Kairos?

Ese…era su uniforme extra. El otro había sido mandado a la tintorería del Instituto. Eso significaba que…

-¡Hijo de mil putas!

No pudo contenerse esta vez de soltarle una bofetada, de tomarle el cuello y presionar hasta que lo escuchó reír entre jadeos, lejos de ruegos por misericordia. El mundo dejó de temblar entre sombras sin forma. Pudo ver a Bradley a la cara. Este le arañaba el dorso de una de sus manos. Con el otro brazo le rodeaba la cintura, obligándolo a permanecer en su regazo a pesar del arranque de ira que casi le arranca lágrimas.

-Me gustas más así. Eres picante, como Espartaco. Hasta lo que quiero de ti ha mutado, Onceavo.

Una caricia viajó por los cortes leves en la piel de los muslos, subiendo hasta la parte media del arruinado pantalón. Allí donde se juntaban las piernas separadas, entre las cuales se encontraba el cuerpo de Luciano, tranquilo y sereno como el de una serpiente al sol. Allí se radicaron haciendo estragos dulces, hasta que Suzaku le aferró los hombros a su asaltante, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, jadeando y viendo borroso otra vez.

-No te corras ahora. Deberías saber a qué me refiero.

La sonrisa de Luciano era sardónica. No se avergonzaba mientras que su dueño se tendía boca arriba, aflojándose más el cinturón para que fuera más fácil a su compañero bajarle el pantalón, descubriéndole.

Suzaku aún no salía de su estupefacción inicial. Eso era un extra.

-Oh, vamos. No me digas que no entiendes.

-Estás loco. Y enfermo.

Luciano ahí sí que se estaba riendo de nuevo y Suzaku alzó las cejas, dejando que su cuerpo se moviera en necesidad y venganza. Rápido, fuerte. Sujetó al décimo Caballero del brazo para que quedaran enfrentados. Colocó los tobillos de Bradley a la altura de sus hombros y embistió. Jadeó. Era doloroso de esa forma pero se regodeó con saber que Luciano tampoco debía pasárselo precisamente bien. Se estaba mordiendo el labio, con los ojos entrecerrados, clavada la media mirada en él, con diversión, mientras que Suzaku se obligó a situar un ritmo al unir las caderas. Lo escuchó gemir. Le agarraron el cabello y le acariciaron el cuello, clavándole las uñas alrededor de la yugular. En el forcejeo podía palpar que aún tenía Luciano algunas dagas escondidas bajo la camiseta. El sudor le cubrió el rostro. Bradley mantenía la piel fría al retorcerse ligeramente.

Terminó, finalmente. Su miembro estaba cubierto por sangre. Luciano le tomó la mano y la apretó sobre el propio, que latía. Suzaku suspiró. Aún estaba enfadado a pesar del cansancio y quería que Bradley lo dejara solo. Pero faltaba eso para pedirlo secamente. Así que rodeó la forma con su palma y sacudió hasta que una nueva humedad lo manchó en el dorso y entre los dedos. Luciano le aferró la muñeca, obligándolo a enfrentar con los labios el semen aún caliente.

-Tus ojos llenos de odio...no están mal como un entremés.

Le cubrió la boca para que no escupiera. Eso sería todo, ¿verdad? Él por los desgarrones, casi desnudo, Lord Bradley tenía casi todo el uniforme aún puesto, descorrido, abierto y manchado, sin embargo. Tragó y fue repugnante como antes pero menos copioso. Al menos.

-Rompió su promesa.-soltó rendido, bajando los brazos. Luciano se echó a reír.

-Era una proposición pero decidí descartarla. ¿Los Onces no tienen esta clase de visiones?

"Jódete", se dijo a sí mismo Suzaku, levantándose para ir en dirección a la ducha, preguntándose si lo seguirían.

Llegó al árbol en la entrada alrededor de las tres de la tarde. Y caminaba mal. Quizás debió quedarse en cama, pero había pedido que le cambiaran el colchón, después de quemar las sábanas en el incinerador. Una pena que no pudiera arrancarse la piel y hacer lo mismo. Aunque tallar, tallar y tallar durante espacio de dos horas, hasta casi irse por el drenaje, hizo pequeños milagros. No estaba a gusto consigo mismo, desde luego. Puede que nunca lo estuviera, pero sería darle demasiado crédito al sexo con Bradley por eso. Gino estaba esperándolo, después de recibir su mensaje media hora antes, cuando finalmente Milly le dijo por teléfono que no se preocupara, que había uniformes extras en un depósito de la escuela.

-¿Vienes porque nos extrañabas?

Lo abrazó y Suzaku amortiguó un gemido de dolor, esperando que la sangre de los cortes no oscureciera su camiseta azul.

-Es decir, Suzz…solo queda una clase.

Preguntó por novedades en el comportamiento del "objetivo" y Gino simplemente se encogió de hombros, bostezando.

-La Baronesa Nu hace unos informes larguísimos. Me he convertido en el tonto de la clase de Trigonometría por leer acerca de cómo el cebo de C.C. se peina con los dedos frente al espejo.

Suzaku soltó un suspiro demasiado pesado, intentando quitarse el brazo de Gino Weinberg de los hombros, sin parecer grosero. Nunca podía hacerlo en estado de lucidez y ese día menos.

-¿Estabas con una chica?

-Solo me retrasé.

Pero no lo miró.

-¿Es Cecile, la asistente del Conde Asplund? Está loca por ti. Siempre está cocinándote.

-Solo me dormí. Gino, ¿dónde está Anya?

Lo que sea con tal de cambiar el tema. Pudo haber estado sentada con ellos dos.


	8. Latet anguis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** Latet anguis **

**  
Latet anguis   
**

Le había echado la culpa al alcohol anteriormente cuando se fue a pasar la noche con Bradley, porque el de ese país donde el invierno era terrible, golpeaba como un mazazo y en el otro, debido a que con semejante calor y malaria en el aire, unos cuantos margaritas helados y ya uno no podía controlarse, después de derramar tanta sangre y recibir condecoraciones por ello. ¿Pero ese día, ya que ni había caído el Crepúsculo cuando lo arrastró hacia la cama, tras mirarlo intensamente en la sala de reuniones donde se les convocó para contemplar el discurso de Zero, retornado de la tumba?

Luciano incluso estaba escéptico, en evidencia, con la ceja alzada al desvestirlo, sin oler ninguna sustancia pegada al uniforme o saboreada con las lenguas entrelazadas hasta un momento atrás. Solo la desesperación propia de los que van a morir. Que no podía menos que gustarle, más allá de lo extraño de la situación en sí.

-Usa un condón esta vez, si no te importa.-Le dijo Suzaku, con los ojos cerrados, al escuchar que apretaban el tubo de lubricante e imaginar la silueta de la carne levantada en la oscuridad, siendo ungida por una consideración que le despertaba ironía.

-Nope.-Se rieron encima suyo, acariciándole el pecho con las manos frías de la loción, antes de separarle las piernas lánguidas y llevar sus tobillos hacia los hombros. Pensó en resistirse, pero no tenía fuerzas. De repente. Las hubiera usado para cargar con el peso del mundo, destrozar este e iniciar uno nuevo, sino simplemente para retroceder a una infancia llena de terror en su inocencia despreocupada. Hizo una mueca de protesta que no duró mucho, porque se arqueó al sentirlo dentro, aferrando las sábanas. Luciano comenzó a moverse demasiado rápido. Descendía sobre él para hablarle. Justo cuando él quería silencio.- ¿Eres una ramera? ¿O crees que lo soy?-Le aferraron con fuerza los brazos contra el colchón, a medida que aumentaba la velocidad y la realidad perdía forma con la fricción.- ¿Será que estás ovulando y temes que te embarace?-Jadeando, contra su oído. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Apretaba, pero era mejor que otras veces. Lastimaba menos, penetraba con más soltura. Era todavía obsceno como debía serlo un castigo. Suzaku estuvo agradecido consigo mismo al despreciarse.


	9. Nocturnidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** Nocturnidad **

**  
Nocturnidad   
**

Era más una pantomima que otra cosa y en el fondo le irritaba saberlo. Pero habían viajado hacia esa misión con lo justo. El material para jugar al Amo y el Sirviente como es debido se había quedado en una de sus casas de campo. Seguía siendo práctico y divertido utilizar pañuelos para atarle las muñecas y nunca le faltaba una de las dagas en el bolsillo para hacer bailar la hoja contra la piel, mientras que le metía la lengua en el oído, tras susurrarle suficientes blasfemias como para obligarlo a forcejear hasta romper en breves lágrimas, aplacadas con gemidos.

Porque con un par de toques, la tenía durísima. Era como una perra arisca en celo. Fingía no darse cuenta de lo que rogaba su propio cuerpo, pero cuando tenía encima al macho, desfallecía aunque más tarde lo echara con débiles insultos, que solo un ingenuo podía creerse. Este macho los alentaba, los tomaba entre sus dedos, los apretaba hasta que sangraban, los devolvía con sus cuchillos y cuando su presa finalmente se rendía en su firmeza, permitiéndole pasar a la habitación, lo embestía sin piedad alguna, riendo. Era un juego, después de todo, aunque nadie pudiera entenderlo, quizás ni siquiera ellos dos a fondo.

Es así como se juntan un masoquista y un sádico siniestro. Ambos experimentaban repugnancia el uno por el otro y sin embargo…

-Dime, ¿haces esto con cada Caballero que se te acerca? ¿En verdad son solo mis marcas las que sobreviven en esta piel tuya, repleta de pecados, igual que la mía o huelo a Bismarck, al tonto de Weinberg e incluso al Emperador mismo, por no decir el Príncipe Schneizel en ella?

Y hundía la nariz, mordía hasta arrancar sangre de su cuello como el sobrenombre que le dieron lo sugería.

Cerraban los ojos ante él. Casi dejaban de respirar. Quizás el dolor se disfrutaba y se maldecía en mareas que arrastraban a la amnesia. Ningún pasado que lamentar. Qué envidia. Qué odio. Qué falta de complejidad.

-Ramera.-Cada vez más adentro, labios rojos con su aroma, violencia en las caderas unidas con brusquedad, sin lubricantes que aligeren el proceso humillante. Y sin embargo, en la confusión, hubo lucidez suficiente como para ser mordaz:

-Dime algo que no sepa.

Y rió. El Guerrero de la Sangre pensó que así reían los muertos dementes a los que no disfrutaba particularmente matar, porque vivían en su propio mundo y aunque les arrancaras las entrañas, pensaban que bailaban en el Infierno, con el Rey Demonio haciéndose un banquete de guindas en sus pechos. Le apretó los hombros a su presa, apoyó los labios en los suyos hasta dejarlo sin aire, embistiendo.

Entonces una melodía irritantemente oriental, como de laúdes, interrumpió la música satánica del estéreo. Suzaku, marioneta de lujuria propia y ajena, cobró vida repentinamente y empujó a Lord Bradley con rapidez, haciendo una mueca alterada al oír la voz preocupada de Anya desde el comunicador de la entrada.

-Suzaku, he tenido una mala sensación acerca de ti desde hace horas. Y tu gato apareció en mi planta, comportándose muy raro…-En la pantalla junto a la puerta, aparecía la imagen borrosa de Anya, que no podría verlo, desnudo e impresentable, bañado en sudor y otros fluídos que ni siquiera le pertenecían, a menos que apretara el botón rojo y no solo el que servía para hablar y escuchar, una vez recobrada la compostura y el aliento. Por detrás se reían de él, envolviéndose la cintura en sábanas.

A penas podía pararse. El final de la espalda le dolía y los arañazos, las mordidas, las sajaduras le sangraban contra el tapiz cuando se recostó en la pared para contar con alguna firmeza, aparte de su voluntad, que no había servido para mantener, por ejemplo, a un sátiro de sátiros sádicos lejos de su cama.

Arthur, levantado a la misma altura que el cuello de Anya. Se había marchado ni bien Suzaku permitió que Luciano se desvistiera en su cuarto, colocara un compilado de canciones bizarras en los parlantes, antes de enterrarlo bajo su cuerpo: tenía el pelo erizado y temblaba, mirando hacia la cámara del ojo de la puerta. Suzaku suspiró pesadamente.

-Supongo que no le gusto como nuevo papá. Y no lo culpo. Deberíamos matarlo y comprar un perro de verdad. Como su amo…-Tuvo compañía en seguida. Arrodillado ante él, conciso como un general romano, le hizo preguntarse a Suzaku acerca de una vida anterior en la que fue un esclavo de verdad o un gladiador. A penas le dio tiempo a silenciar el comunicador con no menos que desesperación. Su voz siseante, burlona, quizás llegó cortada hasta Anya.

Le dirigió una mirada dura y le ordenó silencio, aunque más parecía un ruego, porque él se echó a reír, mordiéndose el labio, antes de dirigir su atención a la entrepierna erecta que todavía parecía necesitar que le rodeen con los dedos, le froten, le besen y le muerdan levemente. Suzaku hubiera querido apartarlo, pero quería también terminar con aquello y al mismo tiempo sabía que si ofendía a Lord Bradley en ese preciso instante, era capaz de salir, así como estaba, sin ocultar ningún aspecto de lo ocurrido ante quien consideraba su amiga. Alguien a quien no deseaba enseñar el lado más sucio y despreciable de su persona. Uno de ellos, al menos.

Ella comenzaba a balancearse en el umbral y a observar el marco de la puerta, probablemente urgiendo un plan para dinamitarlo o algo por el estilo si Suzaku no respondía. Así que este desistió de apartar la boca de Lord Bradley y aparentando una cordura muy pobre, mintió y dijo la verdad:

-Me…siento…algo…enfermo hoy, Anya.

-Si quieres puedo hacerte compañía y cuidarte o llevarte a la enfermería, si recuerdo en dónde es. Me parece que Gino está en mi cuarto y que jugamos ajedrez toda la noche. Como traje a Arthur, tuve que dejar mi diario. Si es cierto lo que creo, podemos quedarnos los tres.

Suzaku se mordió los labios. No solo Bradley estaba amenazando con llevarlo al borde como una fiebre mortal. También a su boca, en el final de su espalda, se le sumaron los dedos. Solo interrumpía su tortura para hacer algún comentario desagradable.

-Esa no se acordaría ni aunque hubieran estado cogiendo, ¿eh?

-Nadie…le…ha…preguntado nada.

Se arqueó contra el tapiz maldiciéndose cuando le abrieron una herida en el muslo para lamer su sangre, apartando ambas manos, salvadoras y pecadoras, antes de llegar al límite, pero tan cerca…

Con la frustración enfureciéndolo, presionó el botón para comunicarse.

-¿Podrías…cuidar a Arthur esta noche, An?

La preocupación en el rostro de su amiga se endureció en otra cosa más oscura, por un momento, mientras que apretaba al gato contra su pecho. Este parecía entender, resignado a la elección de su amo, pero protestando para sí mismo. Decepcionado. Quizás tanto como Suzaku a su vez.

-Gino y yo hemos hablado de esto, ¿sabes? No es la primera ocasión en la que sucede, con él o conmigo. Si no fueras tú, Suzaku (y esto después de comparar sus recuerdos con las anotaciones de mi diario), juraríamos que estás enredado con una mala mujer.-Levantó de nuevo los ojos decididos, aunque su semblante fuese indiferente y su voz bastante monótona una vez recobrada la firmeza.- O algo mucho peor. Buenas noches.

El "algo mucho peor" parecía guardar una acusación concisa, pero Suzaku estuvo muy distraído en ese mismo instante, colocándose en el regazo de Bradley, besándolo con fiereza hasta que este rindió parte de su orgullo, le ganó el dominio de la boca y lo presionó contra la alfombra para terminar con lo que empezaron.


	10. Inútil decirlo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** Inútil decirlo **

**  
Inútil decirlo   
**

_Con un toque de tus palabras he visto al demonio_   
_deslizándose entre mis dedos (siendo ya familiar)._   
_Con un toque de tus palabras he aprendido a ir en reversa._   
_Me ha llevado a ninguna parte..._

 **The whisperer-VersaEmerge.**

Le daba miedo apartarlo mientras que lo embestía contra el armario, que golpeaba la pared, porque Luciano parecía ya a punto de arrancarle la carne hasta el hueso del cuello. No necesitaba incentivos. En la pausa que ameritaba quitarse lo que quedaba de ropa (o al menos correrla de lugar), pudo articular lo importante:

-Esto es consensual…pero despacio…Gino…en el otro cuarto…

Se detuvieron. Lo miraron. Sonrieron. ¿Para qué dijo algo en primer lugar? Luciano lo dio vuelta violentamente y comenzó de nuevo, piel contra piel, decididamente arrojándose con plena voluntad hacia el mueble, que antes rozaba la pared, ahora martillándola.


	11. El tango del masoquista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **El tango del masoquista**

**El tango del masoquista**

Acostarse con él infringía tanto dolor que Suzaku no podía ni darse el lujo de fantasear con que estaba con alguien más mientras sucedía. Quizás esa era la intención de Luciano Bradley cuando mordisqueaba allá abajo y hundía los dedos en zonas recónditas sin misericordia alguna: no dar ninguna licencia. Cuando terminó en su boca, él se apartó limpiándose los labios. Sus ojos brillaban encantados, pero su voz fingía irritación. Aún así, era una amenaza:

-La próxima vez avísame si te vienes. Me da mucho asco tragármelo.

Suzaku hizo una mueca amarga y se dio vuelta en la almohada, mientras que tomaban sus caderas para lo que reconocía bastante bien como el plato principal: ardiente como un hierro al fuego vivo. En alguna parte había placer. Quizás en el daño, justamente. Hubiera querido replicar: _Oye, a mí no me molesta tragármelo en tu caso, maldita sea_. Aunque todos los Caballeros del número tres al diez tuvieran la misma importancia, obtenían sus números según hazañas. Suzaku atrapó al cabecilla de una revolución en su propio país (y que resultó ser hijo del Rey, por lo que solo después de pedir un mero puesto importante comprendió que pedir Japón entero no habría sido descabellado tampoco), mientras que Bradley solo asesinó toneladas de rebeldes. Con civiles en el saco. Era un Barón sanguinario, ni más ni menos, contra un Traidor. Junto a un Traidor. Dentro de él. Adentro y afuera, con sangre de por medio y riéndose contra su oído, casi leyendo su mente.

-No te creas que somos iguales. A ustedes los asquerosos enumerados DEBE gustarles nuestra esencia. Somos la victoria encarnada, después de todo. Pero yo detesto el gusto de la derrota. Y eso es lo que impregna tu placer, por ende la sal de tu sudor y el azúcar de tu esperma.

La lengua de Bradley se deslizó en su oído y Suzaku gimió, apretando las sábanas hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos, a medida que las embestidas se intensificaban violentamente.


	12. Completamente fuera de lugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** Completamente fuera de lugar **

**  
Completamente fuera de lugar   
**

Están en la terraza otra vez. Abajo deben pensar que van a matarse a golpes después de la última discusión, más si hay una pelea, es entre sus lenguas y Suzaku trata de zanjarla mordiendo a Bradley, empujándolo débilmente, solo para ser apretado con violencia contra el barandal mientras que buscan en su entrepierna hasta arrancarle un gemido.

-Dices detestarme. Pero tu cuerpo se acuerda bien de mí.-Sopla Luciano en su oído, desabotonándole la chaqueta y bajándole la bragueta.-Deja que te haga el amor.

Suzaku jadea. Primero por el término, tan ajeno en boca de Bradley. Segundo, por su mano.

"Hacer el amor" para él es no lastimarlo. Ideal para el sexo torpe después de una borrachera que para Suzaku es depresiva, para Luciano meramente apática. Bradley usa el término riéndose y Suzaku en el fondo también lo encuentra gracioso, quizás porque le da la impresión de que es la podredumbre que merece. Placentera de cualquier modo.

-¿Y si nos ven aquí, cabrón?

-Te verían a ti, con los pantalones bajos, gozando, querrás decir.

Y se aprieta más, haciendo que sus protestas mueran en gemidos.

Eso zanjaría la discusión, si no fuera por la voz que viene desde las escaleras.

-¿Suzaku?¿Qué haces allá arriba? Te esperé afuera de la sala de reuniones a la hora que me dijeron que terminaría, pero Sir Ennegram me advirtió que habías subido a tomar aire después de discutir con Lord Bradley. ¿Se encuentra arriba contigo? ¿Qué hacen? ¿Te…está lastimando?

Luciano pensó que no podía tener más suerte, mientras que embestía más fuerte, deprisa, en tanto Suzaku hacía que su mente corriera en la bruma, pensando difíciles explicaciones y AGRADECIENDO que no hubiera una rampa. Le tapó la boca a Bradley para que evitara decir una palabra que traumatizara de por vida a la Princesa.


	13. Trato informal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** Trato informal **

**  
Trato informal   
**

Suzaku mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras que acariciaban su pecho, jugando a rasguñar, de arriba hacia abajo, hasta llegar a la parte de la cintura, cubierta por la sábana.

-Tengo que reconocerlo: estoy pasmado.

Su acompañante se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama, ahora colocándose las dichosas manos detrás de la nuca, observando el calor que se había contagiado a sus palmas y que bailaba como llamas voraces en sus dedos, con incredulidad y cautela, tratando de mantener la postura dirigiendo la mirada al vacío. Tenía la frente bañada en sudor y eso era extraño. Estaba acostumbrado a sentir frío por la sangre al hacer el amor. El fervor lo invadía sobre todo en batalla.

Suzaku no preguntó a qué se refería. Quizás ya lo sabía o simplemente no le importaba. Había sido recluido en la prisión de su cuerpo y su carcelero de tendencias bipolares se tomaba libertades comprensibles. Las aceptaba como si hubiese caído en dominio enemigo. Como si la soga de los tiempos medievales estuviera colgando ante él, tras la tortura aplicada a la más alta traición, que ni siquiera era esa por la que Bradley elegía castigarle con lujuria. Entonces las uñas regresaron para hundirse profundamente, en tanto los dientes de su dueño se apretaban, reluciendo con su fiereza indignada en la oscuridad.

-¿No deberías preguntarme por qué?

Le agarró las muñecas bruscamente, acercó sus rostros. Bebieron uno la respiración temblorosa del otro. Estaban agitados aún. Luciano lo besó, haciendo que probara la sal de su sudor otra vez. Suzaku gimió en su boca y solo se liberó de un brazo para poder acariciarle las cicatrices, que empezaba a saberse de memoria. Sobre la espalda, en la curva del hombro. Él se sacudía ante estas atenciones, mientras que pasaba la lengua encima de la yugular de Suzaku, mordiendo solo por momentos. Entrelazaron los dedos solo para que las uñas se hincaran también como cinco lunas sangrientas en el dorso de su contrincante.

-Es un poco difícil hablar así, ¿no cree?

La entrepierna de Bradley se frotó contra la suya, despertando el deseo que ya había sido satisfecho. Este puso los ojos en blanco, se apretó los labios, furioso, irritado o haciendo la parodia de estarlo. Sus manos, rápidas como serpientes, fueron a sujetar el cuello de Suzaku, que le contempló indiferente, con una mueca indescriptible. Quizás hasta le daba gracia y ese pensamiento puso a Luciano al borde en muchos aspectos, pero no encendió el Geass.

El movimiento cesó de repente y Suzaku se encontró arqueando sus caderas para volver a iniciarlo, tras soltar un jadeo que pareció satisfacer a Bradley.

-¡A eso me refiero! Es…desconcertante.-Una mano se cerró en su recuperada erección. Suzaku se mordió los labios, cerrando los ojos, el sudor formándose copiosamente en su frente.-Deberías estar gritando por socorro como una damisela de cuento. "¡Lord Weinberg, mueve tu inútil trasero para salvar el mío! ¡Bismarck, este tipo no usará tu lubricante! ¡Rey Ricitos, ya no podré ofrecerle mi virginidad! ¡Principito Amanerado, mi cuerpo ya no será digno de matrimonio!"

-Le sugiero, Lord Bradley…-Hubiera querido interrumpir ese tren de humillaciones con algo más que esa oración cortada por un gemido ahogado en labios que se mordieron de nuevo cuando Luciano aceleró el ritmo de su mano, sonriendo y con una expresión parecida a la ternura, si tuviera una gemela retorcida, digna de aquel individuo.

-Te la he metido por cada orificio que tienes, a veces abriendo nuevas heridas para eso y aún me tratas de "usted". ¡Es increíble!-Lanzó una carcajada en su oído y una lágrima de risa se escurrió por un lóbulo.-Vine pensando que te forzaría. Que pelearíamos. Y que obviamente, yo ganaría, porque soy más grande y rápido, aunque tú manejes mejor ese monstruo que el Conde Pudín hizo en sus pesadillas megalomaníacas.-Soltó la parte baja de Suzaku, que chasqueó la lengua con disgusto, antes de abrir la boca dispuesto a hacer una interrupción tajante, justo cuando le dieron vuelta con brusquedad contra la almohada. Cerró los ojos: de una estocada, igual que un atizador de hierro atravesándolo. Eso era la pasión de Bradley. Aferró las sábanas. Le acariciaron los brazos.-¿Y…con qué…me encuentro? ¡Con que a ti te gusta que…te cojan, sin más! Esto…te gusta. Estabas esperando…a que yo viniera. Yo…cualquiera de los mencionados…Quizás incluso…una de las mujeres que seduces…sin darte cuenta. Eres…una ramera inepta…nada más.-Se rió casi sin aliento, metiéndole la lengua en el oído y al mismo tiempo, buscando introducir los dedos entre sus labios. Suzaku consideró el morderlo, pero a medida que las estocadas aumentaban su intensidad, dejó de pensar. Su cuerpo respondía por sí mismo. Su lengua lamía, su boca succionaba, su interior recibía a Bradley entre jadeos más allá de toda comprensión, aunque no adhiriera con nada de lo dicho ofensivamente.


	14. Chapter 14

**Mandare ne**

La práctica había terminado media hora antes y era como si sus huesos estuvieran fundidos. Quizás no tanto por el hecho de haber peleado con el Lancelot como si estuvieran en sangrienta guerra (los simulacros podían ser divertidos o un Infierno, dependiendo de quién participara y qué se hiciera. Ese día en particular, la compañía no fue grata y las horas excesivas, ya que probaban nuevos mecanismos) como el saber que la moderada paz que había abrazado su país natal tocaba fin y rotundamente. También toda esperanza de salir de ese asunto sin Lelouch muerto ni tener que explicarle absolutamente nada de lo sucedido a la Princesa Nunnally. Estrés. Y como la cereza de un postre para chicas…

Ni siquiera había llegado a quitarse la chaqueta y las botas en su cuarto. Olió algo en el aire cuando entró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Gino tenía su propia llave, lo cual levantó las cejas de más de una persona (Lloyd y Cecile simplemente intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas y contentas como las de niñas de colegio secundario chismeando sobre tortolitos recientemente juntados) que llegó a enterarse. Y no se le escapó a él, precisamente, pero ya estaba al tanto de la falta de discreción de ese tipo. Llamarle la atención era arriesgarse a que se sintiera ofendido, porque su corazón era un caramelo esponjoso, enorme y frágil, como el de un león domesticado que puede ser peligroso, pero no para el domador.

Le cortaron la respiración colocándole sobre la yugular el filo de un cuchillo y tapándole la boca, arrastrándole a la cama. Una voz que ya conocía. En seguida reconoció el maullido alerta y rebelde de Arthur, antes de que le dieran lo que se dio cuenta en el ligero forcejeo inspirado por el Geass, era una patada. Preocupación. Un par de botas pesadas como las suyas lo habían hecho.

-Sabes que será mejor no intentar nada loco. ¿Creíste que me dejarías en ridículo sin consecuencia alguna? Grave error, numerito, muy grave.

Una risa fría de psicópata consumado. Luciano Bradley. En su cuarto. Ofendido por lo que Suzaku Kururugi consideraba un combate limpio dentro del controlado ambiente de una sala de prácticas. El puntaje era una forma de incentivar la competencia amistosa. Nada más. Pero claro, alguien tenía que tomárselo a pecho y esa persona, también era necesario que se las tomara en contra suya. No podía pedirle al karma un respiro. Tampoco a Luciano Bradley si no le seguía el juego, evidentemente.

* * *

Suzaku cerró los ojos y evocó el recuerdo bien cuidado, guardado en una caja de interior cubierto con terciopelo rosado. Una música delicada y un perfume floral llenaban en el ambiente cuando lo abría y desplegaba, colmando de luces cálidas la usual angustia negro-azulada que lo ahogaba, antes de que la realidad irrumpiera como una cuchilla y rasgara todo a su paso, arrastrándolo violentamente hacia la noche del hospital y más tarde, hasta las ruinas en las que encontró a Zero como alguien a quien era mejor limitar al olvido. Antes, era de mucho antes que eso. Parecían siglos de distancia. Lo eran. Y en momentos como ese, con manos extrañas e invasivas corriendo sin permiso por encima de su piel, congelado como estaba, se obligó a pensar en una respuesta que lo hiciera reaccionar de forma efectiva. Su mente vagó hasta Euphemia, una de las (escasas, muy escasas, nunca era suficiente el tiempo que pasaron juntos. Se la robaron cuando recién la desenvolvía y empezaba a figurarse que era suya sin siquiera soñar merecerla, al menos en ese mundo donde su país era un apéndice mediocre) noches en las que durmieron juntos, después de salir a deambular por las calles de la ciudad que pertenecía a los Onces.

Euphie lo había recibido con los brazos extendidos y después de cumplir con los deberes de un matrimonio que veían venir en el horizonte, insistió con salir a ver las vidrieras cerradas, a la gente esquiva, al país que quería proteger algún día. Ambos disfrazados de humildes Once y Británica que se quieren por encima de toda norma social, pero no por eso están exentos de ataques, sea por incomprensión o mera avaricia. Como no dejó de recalcar Suzaku, más de una vez en el largo camino al linde de la puerta. Lo que no le preocupaba cuando salía a contar estrellas con su melancolía, quizás ansioso de encontrarse con el cuchillo de un asaltante más diestro que él como soldado, ahora le quitaba el sueño. Era su deber proteger a Euphie, pero ni una armada entera se le habría antojado suficiente como para decir que ella no corría peligro.

La Princesa se rió con ganas, como si acabara de hacerle una travesura que en parte era un obsequio y Suzaku se sintió un poco padre-incestuoso con hija con complejo de Electra. Eran tiempos en los que la estructura del mundo estaba retorcida y sin embargo, retorcida y todo, podías apretarla contra tu pecho, dejar que penetrara en tu corazón y aprender a decir en voz alta que era cosa buena en el fondo. Pero era más fácil aceptar que se te declararan mientras que manejas un Knightmare en misión suicida, a que el mismo día en que decides cambiar el rumbo de un destino miserable para los tuyos, acabas participando de una masacre sin sentido alguno. Y perdiendo lo que descubriste que te importa más que tu propia tierra, que el pasado perdido para siempre, que la vida de la que no puedes deshacerte sin más.

Euphie le acarició las mejillas como si fuera un niño que ha dicho algo realmente absurdo. Y le contó de las veces en las que se vistió de civil (bueno, sus suntuosos vestidos viejos se le antojaban de esa manera y hasta el más humilde tenía la huella de un diseñador que cobraba fortunas, pero Suzaku no había tenido oportunidad de señalárselo. O interés. Euphemia no habría podido ocultar que era una Princesa ni debajo de una tonelada de cemento, salvo que fuera ante un tonto: bastaba con apreciar la gracia de sus movimientos, sentir la fuerza de su perfume y ver la inocencia del juego en sus ojos) para ir a apreciar la luna y bailar en clubes nocturnos con los británicos honorarios, inclusive.

A Suzaku se le fue la sangre de la cara y experimentó un mareo de solo imaginarla haciendo piruetas para escapar del palacio en días de poca vigilancia. Se obligó a mantener la cordura, a no elucubrar lo que pudieron hacerle sin que él hubiera llegado ni a conocerla y el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a encogerse con sus pupilas, hasta que ella le tomó la mano y la firmeza ganó terreno otra vez.

-Pero…¿nunca le preocupó que alguien atentara contra su honor?

Casi no respiraba al preguntar y fue cuando Euphie se carcajeó como si acabara de rozar el corazón de la broma que la divertía desde un principio.

-¡Suzaku, querido! ¿Recuerdas a mi hermana, Cornelia? La Virreina.

Era un poco difícil olvidarse de alguien con ese cargo, estando ya involucrado en querellas políticas, siendo un ciudadano del Área Once con beneficios por lealtad a Britania y añadiendo un plus por haber ido a fiestas frívolas en las que la mayor de las muchachas lo miraba como si más que observarlo, quisiera arrancarle la cabeza a mordiscos.

-Así como la ves, tan seria ahora, también tuvo sus desvíos. Antes de que perdiéramos a la Reina Marianne, ocasionalmente escapaba del palacio. Prometía llevarme, cuando fuera mayor, pero luego…ella se obligó a madurar. Creo que se dijo que tenía que cuidarme. Pero no es precisamente de nosotras que te hablo, sino de que me contó su secreto.

"Un hombre destructivo, Suzaku, quiere quitarte algo preciado, que sabe que no podría conseguir ni aunque se esforzara al máximo, con buenas maneras. O bien porque no desea intentarlo siquiera. Está resentido y quiere hacerte sufrir para que te rebajes a su altura. Por eso, si tú se lo entregas sin pelear, si incluso haces una mueca placentera cuando lo ves aparecer…

Y así procedió a contarle de las veces en las que un potencial depravado se pegó a su brazo y se alejó espantado, porque se encontró a la Princesa Euphemia mirándolo con ojos de carnero degollado, ofreciéndole su busto prominente y diciéndole provocativamente que le encantaría pasar con él un momento que "hiciera cantar a los Dioses". Suzaku no sabía bien qué le afectaba más hasta empujarlo al borde del desmayo: Que Euphie hubiera sido acorralada por violadores sin que él pudiera hacer nada al respecto porque a esas instancias, seguramente estaba aprendiendo a manejar un arma y no se figuraba ni que ella existía más allá de fotos de actos benéficos. O que se hubiera librado de ellos, aparentemente insinuándoseles. Una mezcla de celos y asco de solo pensarlo casi le hace llorar de rabia. Se contuvo porque tropezó de nuevo con su mirada y entre las carcajadas hubo una disculpa, una invitación a que se quedaran juntos esa noche, después de todo, con algo más interesante por hacer.

* * *

La bruma de ese recuerdo rosado, soporífero en su azúcar, se derretía en el vinagre salado por la cruenta realidad. Lord Bradley, un puñetazo en la quijada, un rodillazo en el estómago y asfixia con la almohada, mientras que buscaban entre sus pantalones por la parte más sensible, cuyo toque le erizaba la piel. Gino había ido a buscar la cena, ¿cuánto tardaría? ¿Y qué pensaría si lo encontraba así?

Eso también giraba en el torbellino de su mente cuando la voz alegre de Milly siguió a la risa de Euphie, que soplaba suave contra su oído, hacía lo que parecía siglos de distancia, cubiertos por un mar de lágrimas. Fue como si volviera a verla disfrazada de exuberante proxeneta con sus pantalones acampanados, su abrigo de plumas y las cadenas de utilería alrededor del cuello elegante, apuntándolo con el dedo, anunciándole cómo debería contonearse para las "clientas" en la fiesta de prostitutos y monjas que habían organizado para la primavera del año escolar más entretenido que tuvo en su vida.

Lelouch (el nombre, la imagen, su olor carbonizándole la piel, el mismo aroma de Zero, su voz enmascarada), Rivalz y él: un gato, un zorro y un perrito guiñando ojos y mostrando piernas con pantalones cortos, para que las muchachas ataviadas con túnicas y cruces les dejaran dinero en las ligas de los muslos. Algo le quedaba de esa rutina y el resto, lo improvisó sobre la marcha, pues la desesperación puede dar a luz grandes inventivas.

* * *

Los recuerdos vinieron a sumergirlo como una ola cálida en la que casi cayó inconsciente. Era muy repentino. Se le ocurrieron varias ideas para escapar. Su cuerpo estaba, al fin y al cabo, en óptimo estado y sus reflejos nunca fueron malos: no en vano era el Dios de la Muerte en los cielos o así lo llamaban las personas de su propio país, al que traicionó con el objetivo de protegerlo llegado el mejor de sus días. Sin embargo, el Geass estaba programado para defender su vida antes que su honra y evidentemente, Luciano Bradley hablaba en serio cuando le dijo, con una voz cargada de odio y en el fondo, resonando enfermizo un deseo que Suzaku ya conocía (carente de inocencia como era en ese aspecto, por desgracia _): Te mueves, Caballero Siete y será mi cuchillo el que acabe en ti mil veces._ Moverse, en plan de apertura era riesgoso y la parálisis que lo sobrevino para empujarlo a formular ese descabellado plan fue la consecuencia de lo inevitable.

Dejó de forcejear de repente. Relajó sus músculos tanto como le fue posible. Redujo la velocidad de la maquinaria que giraba con desesperación atronadora en su mente, en busca de otra solución que no fuera la que ya poseía. La última carta de la manga. Sucia. No solo una trampa para sobrevivir, en el mejor de los casos sin daño alguno o con muy mínimos. Solo había algo más bajo que eso y de pensar en lo cerca que estaba de suceder, quería llorar como un niño. Quizás fuese a pasar de todos modos, al fin y al cabo, no era una chica indefensa en la oscuridad, ni Bradley un simple violador de cuarta, aunque sus roles encajaran tan perfectamente que daba lástima verse en tal estrato. Se odió al decirse que sería menos doloroso de aquella forma. Aunque era pronto para aceptar el fracaso. Euphie. Milly. Tiempos de sol. Gino.

Pensando en Gino podía ser más sencillo, aunque era una especie de profanación. Como intentar colocar la imagen de tu perro siberiano preferido, el más manso, dócil, fiel y juguetón de todos encima de la de un lobo famélico y radiante de ferocidad que estaba a punto de devorarte felizmente. Pero había un leve parecido físico y podía explotarse, si la mente se negaba a ir a la deriva, en blanco para interpretar su papel en esa obra improvisada.

-¿Finalmente entiendes que no te dejaré ir, Once estúpido?-Bradley se rió triunfal, soplando sus jadeos contra el rostro sonrojado de Suzaku. Ese gesto tuvo más de hiena que de lobo. La hoja del cuchillo presionaba levemente su cuello, mientras que la otra mano se ocupaba de desarreglar torpemente la ropa, de descorrerla con brusquedad para abrirse paso hacia la piel caliente y erizada por la invasión. A penas y pudo abrirle la bragueta, también la suya propia con la intención de frotar ambas ingles, mientras que sujetaba con fuerza la muñeca de Suzaku, quien aún se oponía por momentos hasta hacía segundos atrás.

-En realidad…-y su voz sonó algo ronca, quebrada, triste, así que se la aclaró como si fuera mera vergüenza, una timidez que ya fingió anteriormente, en situaciones diferentes, cuando el desenlace iba a ser ante todo una gracia, si debía ser su destino la humillación pública.-Estaba pensando en que podríamos desnudarnos para hacerlo apropiadamente, señor Bradley.-Lo miró a los ojos con seriedad profesional. El agarre contra su mano derecha flaqueó ligeramente, en tanto la cabeza del mencionado se ladeaba: había una gran sorpresa pintada con leve espanto en su rostro afilado.

Luciano alzó la ceja, como si no entendiera lo que le decían o acaso pensara que había oído mal y analizara de nuevo las palabras del Séptimo Caballero. Congelado en su lugar, fue en verdad extraño para Suzaku que no se imaginara que era una trampa y se violentara cuando comenzaron a retorcerse perezosamente bajo su peso dominante y brusco hasta un momento atrás, ahora liviano y expectante, como el de una marioneta a la que le cortaron los hilos, dejándose caer en su Infierno personal, con la cara pálida, bastante ausente, esperando que de alguna forma alguien la obligara a retomar el guión en su clímax.

Paso a paso: Suzaku le apartó la mano con el cuchillo, arrojando el arma al suelo (y Luciano parecía a punto de soltar una turba de maldiciones empezadas por un obvio "¿Qué demonios…? ¡Espera un poco, Kurur…!" pero un par de labios curvados en mueca juguetona se apretaron contra los suyos y en seguida una lengua hábil empujó la suya hacia adentro, que se dejó hacer, de nuevo su dueño en shock, evidentemente) y se irguió de nuevo llevándolo hacia atrás con lentitud de caricias que buscaban deshacerlo de su uniforme.

La chaqueta tenía por dentro estrellas ninjas y aún más dagas, que se revelaron cuando se separó (sus labios manchados con saliva, que se limpió con a penas un dedo, guiñando a su aún pasmado compañero, cuyos ojos iban de lo que estaban haciéndole –como quien dice, _aparentemente_ , dudando de que fuera real, solo faltándole restregarse los párpados para convencerse de lo improbable- al instrumento de la amenaza, una cruz en la alfombra, casi gritándole por ayuda. Resultaba tan gracioso que si Suzaku sentía asco, comenzaba a desvanecerse) para desabrocharle totalmente el cinturón y meterle las manos en donde terminaba su espalda, apretando la cintura disimulando un estremecimiento como si fuese lujuria impaciente. Su voz sonó temblorosa, corroborándole.

\- Si está nervioso, Lord Bradley, puedo ser yo quien se lo haga.-Se mordió los labios como si experimentara gran morbo de solo imaginarlo y aferró sus nalgas, levantando los ojos para admirar el efecto que esperaba con desesperación enterrada bajo los modos aprendidos en Ashford, un poco más pronunciados gracias a su tiempo con Gino y las películas pornográficas que a veces este traía para intentar encenderlo, inútilmente. Esto tenía que terminar antes de que él llegara, por cierto o definitivamente uno de ellos tres saldría con heridas de gravedad, sino muerto del cuarto.-Tengo lubricante en el cajón de la mesa y mentiría si dijera que nunca he querido un buen pedazo de este…

* * *

Gino regresó veinte minutos después. Traía como media docena de cajas de una pizza tan grasienta que había puesto el cartón semitransparente. Era una que los cocineros no se dignaban a preparar y él mismo había despreciado los vanos intentos, con su risa jocosa, aceptando disfrazarse con una gorra, gafas y jeans viejos para ir a los tugurios de la ciudad a comprarla. De no ser por la identificación en uno de sus bolsillos, los guardias le habrían disparado de encontrarlo adentro antes de que la esgrimiera hábilmente, elevando las manos con aire inofensivo y enseñándola luego al entrar en bicicleta, después de que militares con rangos inferiores estacionaran sus automóviles de último modelo, mirándolo de reojo con asco, pensándolo un mero repartidor, indigno de mancharles el parachoques.

Suzaku salía de la ducha. Se había masturbado rápidamente bajo el agua caliente y en la mente turbia que tenía en esos momentos, se mezclaba el recuerdo de la noche anterior pasada con Gino y los toques bruscos, abusivos e interrumpidos por su proeza, con algunas cosas que vio en películas y revistas pornográficas. Fue humillante, pero tenía que terminar con eso definitivamente y antes de que no estuviera solo. Incluso si era más fácil explicarlo (o abstenerse: pedirle a Gino que se lo hiciera y punto), habría sido sucio. Y ya tenía suficiente durante mucho tiempo con lo que acaba de hacer y ni hablar de lo que estuvieron a punto de hacerle. Escalofríos. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió meter a Euphie en esa mezcla de fantasías. Desde su muerte en las peores circunstancias que su visión era beatífica y por ende, pura, libre del deseo carnal, que satisfacía en Gino.

-¿Qué te pasó en el ojo, Suzie?

Suzaku puso el que no tenía entrecerrado en blanco y se restregó el cabello con una toalla, haciendo una mueca y encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia, mientras que iba hacia uno de los cajones de la cómoda para buscar un juego de sábanas de repuesto con ositos de hipoglucémicas pupilas azules que Gino le había regalado sin motivo aparente y que solo colocaba cuando se sentía culpable por algo. La vez en la que tuvo que irse de una fiesta porque los nobles le asesinaban con la mirada y Gino insistió en seguirle de vuelta al Cuartel. La vez en la que Gino se batió a duelo con un hombre que lo llamó, entre copa y copa "Ah, así que lord Weinberg viene acompañado de la ramera del Emperador. Encantador", recibiendo un disparo en el brazo y encajando otro en la pierna a quien le insultó. Y otra en la que le pareció que se gritaba de madrugada con alguien de su familia, agregando un "Sí, está durmiendo conmigo y allí se va a quedar, gracias", antes de colgar estruendosamente y arrojar el teléfono celular por la ventana, no conforme con estrellarlo contra la pared.

-¿Recuerdas el sistema de contención que Lloyd intentó mejorar la semana pasada? Tendría que haber funcionado durante la práctica, pero…

Un profundo suspiro de fastidio le indicó a Suzaku que su mentira había llevado por el rumbo adecuado a Gino. Lejos de la verdad que podía no solo serle dolorosa, sino también incitarlo a buscar una pelea que de un modo u otro, ya había ganado.

-Le he dicho a Anya un millón de veces que no juegue tan en serio contigo. Aunque sea una práctica. No es cosa de vida o muerte pero ella te hace luchar como si lo fuera. Soy un Dios de la guerra y pelear contra una Amazona me es grato, pero tú…a penas te estás adaptando. No quiero que te asustes.

Gino dejó la cena potencial sobre la mesa y se sacó la gorra, la chaqueta y los tennis, para prender el televisor.

-Ni hablar de Lord Bradley. Creo que si Bismarck no lo paraba hoy, te mataba y yo a él. Me lo acabo de encontrar en el pasillo, ¿sabes? Intenté ser amable y saludarlo. Solo me dijo: _Ve a que te den por el culo, cabrón_. Y me tiró uno de sus cuchillos. Me cortó algunos cabellos. Creo que estaba colocado o algo así. Temblaba y su cara tenía rubor, además de que parecía agitado…

Suzaku se sentó en la cama y sonrió, cerrando los ojos, antes de ponerse en pie y caminar hacia él, la yukata abierta en el pecho. Gino estaba tan ensimismado en su queja y en arreglarse a sí mismo que no notó la cercanía, hasta que Suzaku lo envolvió en sus brazos desnudos a medias y con una caricia que bajó desafiantemente hacia su entrepierna, le besó, penetrando su boca con dulzura pero no menos dominio, empujándolo para que se sentara en la silla y pudiera así, colocarse sobre sus muslos.

-¿A qué se debe esto?-Le preguntaron cuando se separó para tomar aire, plantando a Gino un beso en la mejilla, otro cerca de la boca y más abajo en el cuello, también sobre la yugular. Se detuvo alrededor del oído para contestar, medio adormilado, pero haciendo su papel de encantador, ya no de la serpiente, sino del león sobreprotector:

-Quería saber si eras un violador o si yo encajaba mejor en el perfil.

Se rió con una tonada perversa que Gino ya había considerado antes como atípica en él y le llenó de caricias la espalda, torturándole con las piernas abiertas, en contacto con su parte sensible, sujetándole las muñecas contra el respaldo de la silla, hasta que lo empujaron rebeldemente al suelo, desafiando el curso de experimento. Para bien. El resto de la noche fue como un parche sobre una herida y ninguno de los dos vio el cuchillo olvidado en la alfombra por un dueño apresurado de cólera. Hasta el día siguiente. Suzaku tuvo tiempo de patearlo bajo la cama, sin explicaciones.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri.Universo alterno.Gen bender.fem!Luciano x fem!Suzaku, non con.

**Quantum meruit**

Suzako no podía creer en su suerte y solo porque descartaba la idea de un destino, que en su caso la hubiera llevado a tragar en seco la inminencia de un desenlace fatal para su persona. Y sin muerte de por medio, a penas una vida colmada de miseria, sin poder sacrificarse con una última sonrisa por aquello que consideraba a todas luces correcto.

No solo había perdido una batalla en la que depositó esperanzas. También fue tomada como prisionera por los Caballeros Negros. Eso ya era bastante terrible. Tener que hablar con Leloucia, sin duda alguna, que se mofaba de ella detrás de una máscara. Cobardemente.

¿Por qué era necesario también que Luciana Bradley fuera secuestrada a su vez y que compartieran celda en la fortaleza provista por el Emperador?

La Vampira de Britania se retorcía con los ojos desorbitados mientras que las arrastraban por oscuros y húmedos pasillos, en descenso.

-¡AH! ¡UN HOMBRE ME VENCIÓ, UN HOMBRE TERMINÓ CONMIGO! ¿CÓMO ES ESO POSIBLE? ¡CÓMO! ¡AAAHHH!

Un puñetazo en el pómulo la hizo callar. Se quedó por instante contemplando al subordinado de Zero que acompañaba a los guardias imperiales y que se había atrevido a hacerle aún más daño que Collin Kouzuki, como si no se lo creyera. Suzako no dijo absolutamente nada, a penas mantuvo la vista de los captores que las arrojaron al calabozo. Había incluso un par de esqueletos encadenados a las paredes.

Estaban a punto de quedarse solas, pero ellos hablaban entre sí y un aire de perversa vacilación flotando, mantuvo en vela y tensa la atención de Suzako Kururugi. Esta no entendía su idioma a la perfección, pero pudo captar un par de palabras lo bastante inquietantes y su recelo fue confirmado cuando (para múltiple sorpresa por su parte) los guardias hicieron ademán de arrastrar a lady Bradley hacia un rincón donde la lejana iluminación de las antorchas en las paredes de los pasillos, no permitían más que adivinar certeramente lo que ocurriría.

Luciana musitó un par de protestas trémulas, sus ojos de pupilas afiladas y paralizada por completo cuando con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, uno de aquellos hombres que de seguro para ella no eran más que animales hambrientos, desgarró su camiseta. Al capturarlas, una mujer que parecía una secretaria ignorante de aire tan altanero como el esperado en la nobleza, ordenó que las revisaran antes de llevarlas ante Zero. Las chaquetas distintivas y los guantes se habían ido de inmediato, junto con la pistola que portaba Suzako y una cantidad imposible de armas blancas que cayeron cuando el grupo de Caballeros Negros se dedicó divertidamente a colocar a Luciana de cabeza, haciendo que muchas provocaran cortes en su piel, mientras que la dueña de dichos cuchillos y dagas, no cesaba de insultar, todavía inconsciente de su situación, evidentemente.

Suzako se puso en modo automático. Algo le decía que quizás debería permitir que lady Bradley tuviera una cucharada directa de lo que significaba ser vulnerable. Realmente. Y humillada a la máxima potencia. Pero la voz de su conciencia y de su sentido común fueron más fuertes. Antes de que pudiera siquiera considerar con mayor seriedad el limitarse a desviar la mirada, se había puesto de pie, enfrentando a los guardias. Les habló en lenguaje universal, británico, suponiendo que sabrían lo que decía e ilustró su tono decidido con un par de patadas. Los guardias la observaron con las cejas alzadas. Incluso aquel que estaba dedicándose a meter las manos bajo entre los jirones de la camiseta de Luciana, que gemía ahogadamente, entre vagos "¡Esto no es posible! ¡No! Van a cogerme un montón de monos, igual que en una porno barata…" , alzó la vista hacia Suzako, que sabía perfectamente que tal vez fuera inútil o solo conseguiría que su propia situación empeorara. Sin embargo, quizás lograra que ellos recapacitaran. Dañar a lady Bradley podía no traerles consecuencias, puesto que se negociaba un intercambio por ella a la Armada Británica y al mismo tiempo se rumoreaba que para dejar en claro el desprecio que Zero experimentaba hacia la Reina, se puso en marcha una ceremonia de ejecución para ella, por lo que pronto solo quedaría Suzako y a raíz de que el líder de la Rebelión la pretendía como herramienta política, pese a que corrían otros camelos, desgraciadamente más cerca de la verdad, si se tiene en cuenta la relación que solía tener con Leloucia.

Se decía que Suzako era o había sido la amante de Zero o que bien, este la deseaba para aquellos fines. Iban a darle una celda especial, pero Suzako se retorció del fuerte agarre de los guardias y le dijo a la que sabía era su amiga de la infancia: _Este es el camino que elegí. Ponme en el mismo lugar que ella._ Mostró los dientes. Leloucia, con las manos en la cintura, la señaló con un dedo índice: _Denle lo que pide. Algún día será de los nuestros y pedirá disculpas por esto._ Su capacidad para mantener la dignidad fue aplaudida. Suzako se descubrió odiando que hubiera tantas mujeres y hombres mirándola. Infantilmente pensó en Marley, con quien siempre insistió que Leloucia debía salir y al que terminó asesinando.

No había que ser muy listo para saber que si el jefe al que no soportaban pero al que también debían adaptarse por orden de un Emperador al que este salvara la vida, no estaría contento si encontraba marcas en la piel de su querida. Intentaron sostener a Suzako, pero a pesar de tener las manos ocupadas, era muy ágil y fuerte solo con sus piernas. Pronto ellos apretaron los dientes y se limitaron a arrojarla contra uno de los olvidados cadáveres, en actitud despectiva, antes de retirarse.

Ambas recuperaron el aliento en silencio. Luciana tendida a centímetros de donde la dejaron los guardias, de espaldas a Suzako, la luz de la luna marcando entre barras de metal suspendidas a varios metros por encima de ellas, su piel descubierta, uno de los pechos voluminosos probablemente afuera de los jirones negros de la camiseta negra distintiva, hecha pedazos y cubriéndole solo a medias el tronco.

-¿Qué demonios, Siete?

Suzako abrió los ojos al oír su voz. Se estaba quedando dormida, a penas alejada de los prisioneros menos afortunados que las precedieron. Se preguntó no sin cierta culpa, si acaso serían británicos también, siquiera extranjeros o intelectuales que hubieran cuestionado a las monjas que tomaban las decisiones políticas en aquel país, antes de la llegada de los miles de Zeros, hazaña audaz de Leloucia, que bien sabía que ella no podría recrear la masacre de la República Administrativa de Japón.

-¿Lady Bradley?-Suzako estaba a punto de preguntarle si la habían herido. Cierto rechazo que seguía teniendo hacia su camarada (lamentablemente era una verdad que no podía ignorar, aunque hubiera sido mentir, decir que le brindó su ayuda solo por eso. En ese instante, trató de verla como a una simple muchacha indefensa, quitando por un momento el telón de fondo que la hacía una asesina brutal) le sofrenó la lengua en su reciente retorno a la vigilia total.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue un fémur extraído de una brusca patada a uno de los acompañantes ahora abióticos. El hueso golpeó con pésima puntería a un par de palmos del pómulo de Suzako, que suspiró hondamente, a manera de contestación. "Gracias" era muy difícil de expresar para alguien como Bradley. En otras circunstancias, Suzako habría recibido una daga y un "métete en tus asuntos", más afilado que la hoja en cuestión. Arma que hubiera sabido esquivar sin daños, siquiera psicológicos a esas alturas.

-Repito, porque evidentemente los de tu casta tienen severos problemas auditivos: ¿Qué demonios, Caballero Siete, Suzako Kururugi?

Suzako eligió el silencio. A Bradley le gustaba mucho hablar y despotricar a los demás. Nadie se salvaba de sus injurias de palabra. Quizás lady Waldstein, pero Suzako no habría sabido decir si por respeto o miedo. Puesto que la Décima Caballero parecía incapaz de profesar algo parecido a los afectos, a pesar de llevar más tiempo en la élite que ella en el ejército.

Luciana se sentó arrodillada. Era más alta que Suzako, su busto más prominente y exhibido a causa de la ropa removida durante el intento de propasarse, por parte de los guardias. La mayor parte de su furioso maquillaje vampírico, en tonos rojizos, negros y púrpuras, que marcaban sus ojos y labios pronunciadamente, había desaparecido o estaba descorrido, aguado en aciago de lo que hubiera pasado, de no haber estado Suzako allí. La Séptima Guerrera pensó para sus adentros que limpiándose ese rastro que en parte la hacía tan terrible, como si acaso fueran pinturas de batalla, lo que hubiera quedado habría sido una chica mucho más joven de lo que aparentaba usualmente y bastante inocente también, más allá de toda amenaza.

-¿Por qué hiciste que ellos se fueran?-ladró Luciana, casi sin aire, comenzando a arrastrar las rodillas en su dirección. Suzako se incorporó hasta sentarse como Buda, esperando por la serie de improperios que oiría seguramente y que acabaría de seguro en un pugilato frustrado a causa de las ataduras, que ella finiquitaría con un par de movimientos que había aprendido de niña, con su maestra de kendo.

-Lady Bradley, sé que no tiene mucho gusto de mi compañía, ¿más es esto necesario?

Una carcajada fue su única taimada respuesta durante varios instantes en los que Suzako dio por terminada la charla, a pesar de que ambas siguieran intercambiando miradas, inquisidoras en el caso de Suzako, despectivas y divertidas, irónicas e insanas en el caso de Luciana.

-¿Ne…cesario, Siete?-echó la cabeza atrás para reír y Suzako pudo jurar que un hilo de baba le bajó por los labios enrojecidos.- ¿Sabes, querida? Si fuera yo la ramera de Zero y tú a la que fueran a destrozar cogiendo unos monos creídos, habría mirado encantada cómo te la metían. Quizás hasta me hubiera hecho una paja. En el caso de aceptar dormir aquí, pudiendo tener una cama de seda y un hombre despreciable que se mostrara frágil, para darme otra oportunidad de ser ascendida.

Esa información puesta en palabras –para variar. Trataba con Bradley desde meses atrás, por desgracia- le resultó chocante, más allá de que bien sabía lo cierta que era, por desgracia. Suzako se hundió en sí misma, tan vulgar le parecía aquel trato y tan poca dedicación parecía necesitar de su parte. Confiaba en que Luciana sería como otras matonas que había conocido a lo largo y ancho de su carrera militar, por no hablar de las muchas otras que tuvo la suerte de rozar gracias a ser una Onceava en un país que prácticamente se había convertido en extranjero, a pesar de que la tierra bajo sus pies siguiera teniendo su sangre y demandara su sudor, con toda la humildad posible. Sin embargo, esto era ser optimista. Luciana Bradley no se conformaba con insultarte y a todo lo que pudieras tener en estima. Era su menester, un orgullo personal, que te bajaras a su nivel y giraras en el fango con ella, antes de que te rematara. Porque confiaba en sus victorias, su sangre era fría y su corazón quemaba con desidia.

Suzako era más fuerte que ella si nos remitimos a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, sin armas. Tenía maniobras más ágiles y atacaba con certidumbres en los golpes, sin disfrutar en absoluto el entregarlos, absorbida como estaba en vaciar su mente para conseguir el equilibrio perfecto. Luciana, sin embargo, no seguía disciplina alguna, que no fuera la de la lujuria por la sangre y el deseo por la traición. Habían nacido para enfrentarse y lo habrían hecho aunque sus países no se enemistaran, ni el destino convirtiera a Suzako, no solo en una británica honoraria del ejército, sino también en la del rango más elevado jamás pensado para un Número. Luciana era todo en lo que ella no deseaba convertirse desde que estampó a Leloucia contra el suelo y Suzako se dijo que quizás, Luciana torcía de una forma tan despectiva los labios antes de intentar provocarla justamente porque le irritaba la mera posibilidad de dejar de disfrutar sus banquetes de masacre, fuera puesto que la guerra llegara a su fin y Britania fuese el mundo entero o bien porque un factor que no hubiera cuidado, la embistiera de repente.

-¿No vas a decirme nada, cuando menos?-Luciana se había arrastrado hasta el punto en el que el calor corporal de ambas se contagiaba y Suzako podía respirar su aliento agitado por la irritabilidad. Los pechos de ambas se rozaron y Suzako retrocedió, dándole la espalda, con el corazón en la boca. Por un momento pensó que Luciana comenzaría a patearla, que rodaría por el suelo de la celda en vanos intentos de conservar cierta dignidad en el proceso, tratando a su vez de hacer a Sir Bradley entrar en razón. Ella, una simple Onceava, después de que los psiquiatras de la base habían fracasado uno tras otro.

-Lady Bradley, ¿le importaría permitirme descansar? Mañana nos someterán a un nuevo interrogatorio, probablemente y no deseo revelar información alguna sobre el Lancelot, en la medida en la que me sea posible…

-Vete al diablo, Siete.-murmuró Luciana, dándole la espalda a su vez, probablemente y dejándose caer a un escaso medio metro de Suzako.-Al menos Weinberg intenta seguirme la maldita corriente. De todas las personas, tenía que caer con Kururugi.

Suzako no creyó que eso último fuese para ella y lo ignoró diplomáticamente, cerrando los ojos y forzándose a dormir, actividad en absoluto pesada para alguien que hubiera vivido lo suyo de privaciones durante su infancia de niña rica interrumpida por la guerra, pese a lo frío y húmedo de las piedras bajo sus costillas. Cada hora se despertaba por alguno de los sonidos generados por su compañera, que se murmuraba a sí misma, haciendo un ruido metálico que le indicó a Suzako que de seguro se peleaba fiera (y quizás incluso inútilmente) contra las esposas. En cada ocasión consideró el darse vuelta e interrumpirla, avisándole que corría el peligro de lastimarse si forcejeaba demasiado, puede que inclusive para advertirle quedamente que si se la llevaban para otorgarle servicios médicos, ella no podría impedir que la penalizaran de forma alguna. Pero todas estas palabras habrían provocado risa o improperios en alguien como Bradley, sino ambos.

Eventualmente se sumió en un sueño profundo, casi narcótico. La trama era conocida y la avergonzaba. Leloucia, su cuerpo desnudo y húmedo, o a penas vistiendo la ropa interior de encaje morado que había usado una vez, para festejar su primera promoción en la armada, durante los tiempos felices de Euphemio. Leloucia tocándole los labios, besándole el cuello y llorando, arrepentida de todo lo que hizo, pidiéndole disculpas y abrazándola. Dejándose caer contra el pecho de Suzako, jurándole que recibiría el castigo que la Reina Charlotte quisiera adjudicarle y que se anunciaría culpable de la masacre en el Área 11 que desencadenara la Rebelión Negra.

Suzako era dura al principio y le aseguraba amargamente que nunca podría perdonarla, pero que estando ella dispuesta a hacer tamañas enmiendas por sus acciones pasadas, lo mínimo que estaba en sus manos era aceptar su amistad de nuevo. Los cuerpos de ambas se fundían en un beso dulce, repleto de redención y Suzako lloraba entre jadeos al hacerle el amor a Leloucia. Siempre despertaba con los ojos húmedos y sola o quizás con Gina Weinberg aferrándole la cintura y hablando entre sus propios anhelos de Morfeo, acerca de pasteles y lady Waldstein dándole un premio por fabricar una pizza enorme.

-Rodemos sobre la muzarella mientras que está caliente...-le había dicho en una ocasión la Caballero Tres, riendo y babeando contra su hombro.

Por un momento se desorientó al despertar, esperando encontrarse en la cama con su compañera o acaso aún dormida con Leloucia, cuyos dedos se introducían entre sus piernas. El índice y el medio penetrando vigorosamente su coño. Suzako acompañaba inconscientemente el movimiento, aún perdida.

-¡Ah!-exclamó al notar el dolor punzante en su cuello. Mordidas interrumpidas por una risa que tardó en situar, pronto ofuscada por el terror y deseando haber caído en una pesadilla de la que sería arrancada pronto, con la vigilia inminente.

-Shhhh, Suzako, querida, no querrás que nos descubran antes de lo debido, ¿verdad? He calculado cuándo pasarán a vigilarnos. No necesitamos más de veinte minutos para colarnos en la base donde guardan a Percy y Lance. Y para eso falta hora y media. ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos mientras tanto?

Contuvo un alarido con escalofríos. El asco y el miedo la invadieron junto con la vergüenza. Luciana volvió a reírse de sus reacciones y recobró el ritmo de sus caricias insistentes entre las piernas, hundiéndole los dientes en la yugular y apretando una de sus afiladas uñas contra el pezón de Suzako, hasta arrancarle sangre.

-Ni siquiera he necesitado lamerte. Ya estabas toda mojada por el sueño que estuvieras teniedo. Algo muy sucio, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que soñabas con que un hombre te tomaba por la fuerza. ¿O acaso me imaginabas a mí, chupándotela? Sé que eres una desviada. Solo hay que ver cómo dejas que Weinberg se te cuelgue hasta en lugares públicos.

Suzako intentó cerrar los muslos, desesperada, pero Luciana volvió a tener otro arranque de risa y continuó moviendo los dedos con lentitud, aprovechando cuando arqueó las caderas para colocarle el pulgar en la otra entrada. Con la cara roja y empapada en sudor, trató de rodar, pero el cuerpo de Bradley la tenía acorralada contra el muro de piedra mohosa, a centímetros de los huesos menos afortunados que los suyos, que eran estrujados mientras que violaban su carne.

-Olvídalo, Siete. La única forma de salir de esta es corriéndote de una vez y haciendo que me corra para que podamos irnos al fin. Sería una bonita forma de reiniciar nuestra amistad, ¿no?

El ritmo de ambas invasiones subió de tono en profundidad, haciendo ruidos obscenos en la soledad de la celda. El terror de Suzako aumentó. ¿Y si llegaban los guardias justo entonces? ¿La respetarían en circunstancias como esa? La presión en su seno la distrajo. Gimió, buscando los códigos para emitir palabras que pudieran serle de utilidad, infructuosamente.

-¿Sabes? No podría haberme liberado sin tu intervención hace unas horas.-Suzako pudo escucharla gracias a que le soltó la vagina húmeda, retirando la mano finalmente para buscar algo a la altura de su cinturón, a juzgar por el movimiento.-Esta preciosidad será la autora de nuestro escape, siempre que cooperes.-la punta de una navaja automática acarició el pezón de Suzako, jugando a a hundirse en lo que a Luciana Bradley le parecería una broma, ya que apreciaba la silueta del rostro de su compañera mutando con incomodidad, miedo y dolor.-Tengo que agradecerte el que no permitieras que abusaran de mí. No solo porque fuiste taaan valiente al defenderme. No creo en los actos heroicos. Sino porque si me hubieran tocado, habrían encontrado en dónde la puse antes de que nos obligaran a abrir la cápsula.

-L-lady...Bradley...-susurró Suzako, cerrando más los muslos, para impedir nuevos avances.

-No me entiendes aún, ¿verdad? Debes dejar que equilibre la balanza dándote placer para que cuando estemos de nuevo en el campo te batalla y vuelen las balas, no me sienta obligada a cuidar de tu vida como si fuese...-y torció la boca con disgusto en la oscuridad.-...mía. ¿Por favor? No quiero ser descortés estando comprometida contigo, pero lo seré si no me dejas devolverte lo que me has dado convenientemente, más allá de que yo no te lo haya pedido. -apretó la hoja contra la yugular de Suzako. El calor del Geass inundó a esta última hasta las lágrimas, obligándola a tenderse boca arriba con las piernas separadas en una actitud enfermamente sumisa.-Vaya, eres más sensata de lo que creía.-comentó con sorna Bradley, inclinándose sobre ella, empuñando el cuchillo pensativamente y recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo descompuesto de Suzako. La ropa desarreglada, descorrida, arrugada y sucia. Se carcajeó como una hiena antes de convertirse en una ágil serpiente, cuyos dientes eran el filo entre sus dedos.-No sé por qué usas ropa interior de algodón. Solo las niñas se ponen eso. Niñas vírgenes.-metió su dedo medio entre los labios inferiores, sobre la tela de las bragas, masajeándole con brusquedad el clítoris. Suzako se retorció, con la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas nuevamente encendidas. No podía controlar sus reacciones y eso le encantó a Bradley, que se encajó con fuerza en su interior.-¿Qué tal si nos ponemos en la misma tesitura?-la hoja del cuchillo automático pareció cortar el aire bajo el cual Suzako se quedó de piedra. Un instante más tarde su ropa le contestó la pregunta que no llegó a formarse en su mente, haciéndose jirones sobre su piel herida con tajos que de seguro no se debían en absoluto a una falta de cálculo como de escrúpulos. La sangre brotó como las lágrimas que Suzako contuvo con unos últimos recesos de orgullo y Luciana se carcajeó siniestramente.-Ahora también parece que te hubieran destruído. Pero no te preocupes, pequeña Suzako. Me encargaré de que sientas placer. Los hombres solo te la hubieran metido. Yo sé cómo hacer que te corras. Nuestros cuerpos no son diferentes, después de todo, más allá de nuestras razas, igual que el día y la noche en lo demás.-Luciana puso a un lado la daga y colocó de nuevo su mano entre los muslos apretados de Suzako, forzándola a abrirlos para bajarle las bragas.-Supongo que si no usara pantalones también tendría ropa interior. Pero buscaría algo de mejor gusto. Ya sabes: encaje. Ideal para hacer el amor e ir a la guerra.

Cuando la prenda le llegó a los tobillos, Suzako aprovechó para patear a Bradley, en un intento torpe de escaparse a gatas. Un ruido a huesos maltratados hizo eco en la celda y el rugido ahogado de una leona furiosa dio indicio de que había una bestia a espaldas de lady Kururugi, sujetándola de inmediato por la cintura, clavándole las uñas y aplastándola contra el suelo.

Suzako sollozó frustradamente y estuvo a punto de lanzar un casi meditado alarido culpable, antes de que Luciana le metiera en la boca un trozo de tela que tardó en reconocer como su propia ropa interior, impidiéndole gritar.

-¡Evidentemente tú quieres que te abra la garganta y que te viole con el cuchillo mientras todavía estás caliente!-susurró ronca y temblando Bradley, sin duda alguna conteniéndose de no tentarse a hacer lo de sus palabras. Pero el Geass le indicó a Suzako que no estaba en sus cabales, si es que lady Bradley tenía tales cosas.-¿De qué estábamos hablando antes de que trataras de echarlo a perder?

La escena se esfumó en las lágrimas de Suzako, que temblaba sin disimulo ya. Esa vista pareció alegrarle la pérfida existencia a Luciana, que adoptó repentinas maneras empalagosas propia de una madre violadora.

-¡Shhhh! Es cierto,-aceptó, como si le hubieran dicho algo, más que articular vagos pedidos de razonamiento anestesiados por la mordaza.-lo de la ropa íntima.

Luciana se puso el cuchillo entre los dientes, con cara pensativa, mientras que se desabrochaba el pantalón. El frío corría por la espina de Suzako y ya ni pudo forcejar debido a él.

-Antes yo usaba encaje, al menos, cuando tenía tu edad e iba a la guerra. Me dolía de tanto tocarme allá abajo por encima de las bragas hasta correrme. Ahora simplemente evito ponerme ropa interior. Así es más fácil. Si me siento muy húmeda, meto los dedos entre los botones y ya. ¿Cuando la sangre cubre la pantalla del Lancelot, no te emocionas, como si estuvieras afuera y lloviera sobre ti, mojándote? Yo sí. Es una pena que tengamos que permanecer casi siempre dentro de las cápsulas. Ocasionalmente yo dejo la mía para despedirme en persona. Es una coordialidad permitir que los monitos vean mi cara antes de desaparecer, ¿no crees?

Una de las manos de Luciana desapareció en el triágulo de piel descubierta entre sus muslos. Suzako desvió la mirada tras notar los labios expuestos, debido que estaba depilada. Trató de cerrar los ojos pero de inmediato tuvo que abrirlos, exaltada, porque los movimientos de Luciana le indicaron que se hincaba hacia su parte baja de nuevo.

-Voy a poner mi pequeño cuchillo a un lado para que sea más fácil serviciarnos a ambas. No me malentiendas: no es que me vayan de veras las tipas o que me gusten las monitas para más que divertirme. Es cosa de nuestro acuerdo aunque tú no lo entiendas, Suzakita. No puedo evitar sentirme un poquito inspirada al cumplirlo. Ahora va a ser mejor que te comportes si no quieres que te abra el estómago, ¿si? Porque incluso eso sería inútil. Voy a seguir cogiéndote mientras que te mueres y si tengo ganas, también después, ¿me hago comprender?

No por Suzako, a quien le costaba mucho -en especial dadas las circunstancias- seguir el afamado tren de pensamiento de una psicópata. Pero el Geass tuvo más éxito a la hora de descifrar aquel razonamiento y la obligó a permanecer queda ante los abusos de Bradley.

-¿Quién lo diría? Weinberg no me dio tantos líos, lo creas o no. Aunque desde luego, no tuve que obligarla a hacer nada. Llegamos a la conclusión de que lo único que podía ofrecer ella era permitirme cada capricho si no quería que le diera un recuerdo permanente de su detención a Kouzuki.

Lo último afectó a Suzako de manera tan terrible que fue como si Luciana, que separaba más sus muslos y los acariciaba, acabara de arrojarla al mar báltico.

-Por supuesto que no le gustó al principio. Pero bueno...era otra situación, ya sabes. Teníamos casi todo el tiempo del mundo y yo poseía...mis elementos, para hacer la jornada más interesante. ¡Treinta centímetros con un grueso de cinco! ¿Estás segura de que nunca notaste a tu novia sangrando?

Ni un hilo de oxígeno pasó por su garganta y las fosas nasales de Suzako llevaban lo suyo congeladas. Por un momento dejó de ser importante lo que Bradley le hiciera. Se aisló en su cerebro para repasar sus vivencias que involucraban a Gina. Luciana era malévola, sin duda alguna, ¿pero cómo pudo ella no saber, desde luego? Ordenó los temibles ítems que diagosticaron el caso de inmediato, confirmando aquello de lo que Luciana alardeaba cruelmente. Perseguir a Leloucia se volvió tan importante que dejó de prestarle atención a Gina, casi por completo. Volvía a dormir al cuarto que compartían, ya exahusta a soportar abrazos que devenían en lenguetazos y pronto en imágenes más bochornosas de describir. Eso no variaba desde meses atrás, casi poco después de conocerse e intimar por vez primera. Sir Weinberg se le había pegado y no aceptó ninguno de los poco convincentes pero diplomáticos intentos de Suzako por poner distancia entre ambas. Eventualmente, el sexo se volvió parte de la rutina y Suzako hubiera mentido de decir que no lo disfrutaba o que esa actividad no había ayudado en absoluto a preservar su cordura. El fantasma de Leloucia desmemoriada la perseguía y el abrazo de Gina, profundo, infantil y sincero la limpiaba de sus pesadillas. Momentánea pero efectivamente.

¿Cuándo fue que la costumbre cambió de repente, sin que a ella le mereciera dos miradas inquisitivas, absorbida como estaba por su cacería infructuosa? Sabía los hechos, sin duda,al menos superficialmente pero no hizo sino hasta entonces una conexión espantosa entre ellos. Pudo haberlos adivinado antes. De tener interés. El mínimo indicado para un asunto de amantes. Su propia falta de consideración la molió en pedazos.

De repente, una noche en la que ella regresó muy tarde, encontró a Gina vestida con su desabillé (el que Suzako conocía solo porque vivía tirado sobre algún sofá o silla, sino en el suelo, tal vez lo vio en una ocasión deslizarse del cuerpo de Sir Weinberg antes de que decidiera acompañarla en la ducha por la mañana) cerrado, como si más que primavera fuese invierno aún. El discreto maquillaje que solía usar estaba corrido, su cabello desmelenado (como si más que deshacerse las pequeñas trenzas que lo adornaban, las hubiera separado con violencia antes de jalarse las raíces) y aunque era temprano (para alguien que suele dormirse bien entrada la madrugada, luego de ver las repeticiones de los episodios de las series que se ha perdido o de mirar alguna película recién estrenada) ya se encontraba metida en la cama, esperando a Suzako con ojos desesperados, como si su presencia fuera un salvavidas al que quisiera asirse. La cantidad de ropa era por supuesto ridícula: Gina Weinberg usaba casi siempre una sudadera de diseñador pegadísima al cuerpo y la ropa interior con animalejos de Disney saludando en estampados sobre el algodón. Solo las bragas. Suzako ya ni intentaba razonar con ella. A veces se preguntaba, mirándola dormir, roncando con la boca bien abierta, babeando y diciendo cosas que no entendía bien, cómo podía poseer a una muchacha tan inmadura y magnífica por sí misma. Luego Gina, aún en los dominios de Morfeo, le agarraba la mano y se la llevaba al pecho, diciendo "¡Sexo, sexo!", sin contentarse hasta que Suzako comenzaba a acariciarla lentamente debajo del vientre. Lejos de aprovecharse de ella, dándole un orgasmo en sueños, le evitaba pesadillas que arreciaban de otro modo.

Aquella noche, Gina saltó de la cama para abrazarla y Suzako se sintió más cansada e irritada que agradecida o afectuosa. Correspondió a sus atenciones en la medida en que pudo, pero pronto se vio empujada hacia el suelo. Solo le sorprendió que no apretaran sus senos ni que una rodilla se abriera paso entre sus piernas. Gina la rodeó con los brazos en el piso y comenzó a llorar sin que pareciera que se fuera a detener de un momento a otro, apoyándole la cabeza en el hueco del cuello. Inconsolable. Suzako la llenó de caricias sin comprenderla y pronto pudo convencerla sin demandas de explicaciones para que se pusiera de pie y la siguiera a la cama.

-Tengo...el período. ¿Podemos solo...?

Suzako fue lo bastante perceptiva como para saber que mentía pero no tanto como para adivinar los motivos que la empujaban a ello. Por un margen de mil. Le echó la culpa a Collin y estuvo bien orientada, si Bradley dijo la verdad y tendría sentido que así fuera. Gina había insistido numerosas veces en tomar sus turnos para visitarlo, interrogarlo o meramente preguntarle sobre su...estadía forzosa. Por la mirada soñadora que la envolvía cuando hablaba del Az de los Caballeros Negros y la dulzura especial de sus maneras en las filmaciones de la celda, Suzako supo de inmediato que Gina sufría de mal de amores. Que nada la hubiera hecho más satisfecha que ver a Collin dejar su status de prisionero para convertirse en un miembro de los de Asalto. De alguna forma.  
Gina tenía una capacidad extraordinaria para convencer a sus superiores y subordinados por igual. Era sincera y bastante humilde para una chica de clase noble. Los británicos plebeyos y de buena cuna la apreciaban por igual, cuando no la envidiaban o despreciaban por su acomodo o costumbres excéntricas. Suzako se dijo con amargura que si le afectaba tan poco que Gina la dejara de lado así, era porque lo de Leloucia no se trataba de agua pasada, a pesar del veneno y la sangre que corría por ahí. Incluso le deseó suerte por dentro a su novia. Con alguien como Collin y tantas expectativas unilaterales, no podía menos que necesitarla.  
Al verla tan alterada, Suzako no pudo menos que suponer que Collin había respondido con dureza a la amabilidad de Gina. Deseó que esta última fuera más cuidadosa y que Collin notara su legítimo interés.

Lo del período era una excusa factible, sin embargo o lo habría sido, si el de Gina no hubiera acontecido dos meses antes, durante los cuales llenó su cuarto de peluches gigantes, a los que puso nombre y signos del Zodíaco, con fechas de nacimiento que anotó en su agenda y nombrándola "el padre" de todos ellos. Suzako había quedado estupefacta cuando Gina le pidió quedarse con ella durante "algún tiempo" hasta que enviara a sus "bebés" a casa de sus padres, que le guardaban rencores por motivos inexpugnables. Desde entonces no se separaron. Por una razón u otra.

La influencia del Sakuradite en el sistema reproductor femenino era casi esterilizante. El período se volvía semestral y resultaba tan doloroso que incluso podía pedirse una licencia de hasta siete días a causa de él. Siete días en los que Gina le demostró que con solo uno de los cuerpos en limpio podía realizarse el arte del amor cómodamente y que en una ducha, los resultados no son terribles ni de lejos. Su propia menstruación transcurrió hacia las Navidades, con orgasmos de sus senos y permitiendo que Gina la lamiera allí abajo, tras dejarse convencer con habilidades cuestionables de que solo para sí misma era asqueroso. Y se sintió bien.

En ese momento, Suzako no hizo una mayor relación con lo sucedido. No pensó en que Bradley estaba en la sede, aunque sin duda ya había tenido sus roces obscenos de bienvenida. Si bien Gina parecía no ser completamente sincera y no había poco de aterrorizado en sus maneras, de dolida y deprimida, Suzako tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Cometió una deslealtad -más- de esa forma. Uno de los motivos por los que montaban vigilancia incluía asegurarse de que Collin no fuera violentado por otros guardias o que alguna facción de las que disuadían del Príncipe Munnelly intentara ejecutarlo por cuenta propia. Lord Lohmeyer, por ejemplo, tenía actitudes sospechosas para ser solo el consejero y tutor del onceavo príncipe. Fue propio de Gina espabilar antes que ella y darse cuenta del peligro que representaba Bradley, con su fama sádica y su odio hacia todo lo viviente.

Suzako había aprendido de Gina, de sus palabras preocupadas debido a recuerdos casi inenarrables, que Luciana gustaba de destruír aquello que parecía levantado con gran esfuerzo y cuidado. Edificaciones materiales y amores propios.

Desmoralizaba a sus víctimas quitándoles aquello que más valoraban. Las vidas de sus seres queridos...y las propias. Cuando alguien la enfrentaba, hacía lo posible y lo imposible para que su determinación se viniera abajo, a menos que esta persona fuese su superior. En tal caso se mostraba eficaz e incluso servicial. Siempre que se le permitiera darse lujos con sus manjares de gritos y sangre derramada en su lengua. Bestla Waldstein le había dicho, por encima de una copa de coñac, que confiaba por desgracia en Luciana como soldado más que como ser humano. De ahí que intentara aparejarla con frecuencia con uno de los jóvenes de los de Asalto (Nicolás Kruszewski, Nonne Ennegram y Dion Ernst) para que se viera oprimida por varones a los que difícilmente estaba en poder de doblegar, bajo fuerte llamado de atención por la Caballero del Primer Número.

-No es un placer tratar con ella...como contigo.

Y Bestla Waldstein le acarició la mejilla, con los ojos diluídos en licor, sonrojando pronto a Suzako, que no se esperaba esos tratos en absoluto. Pero esa es otra historia, más divertida, menos pesada y de mejor desenlace.

Gina le dijo a Suzako acerca de sus experiencias en el campo de batalla junto a Bradley. Sobre cómo abusaba sexualmente y mutilaba a los prisioneros, en ocasiones incluso cortándoles la carne mientras que aún estaba vivos para comerla en el desayuno. Sin hacer distinciones entre hombres o mujeres, menores o mayores de edad. El semblante de Gina se endurecía -pese a que trataba de contenerse- en presencia de Luciana, mientras que el de Suzako se llenaba de amargura y a ambas les hubiera encantado faltar a sus respectivos principios para destrozar la afilada cara de la Décima Caballero.

-Si me lo preguntas, a esa chica le importaba demasiado el monito de los Caballeros Negros. Yo quería comerme su miembro crudo pero no me dejó. Pretendía detenerme extendiendo los brazos para que no entrara en la celda desde la cámara de observación y cuando manifesté lo tonto que me parecía, me ofreció su cuerpo. Todo lo que quisiera de él. ¿Verdad que no sabe sumar dos más dos? Me alegró los días hasta ahora arrancarle sangre.

Suzako se sintió enferma. El pasado era aún más terrible que de costumbre y el presente ya insoportable. Luciana chasqueó la lengua, con el mentón a la altura del pubis de Suzako y sin más la arqueó, antes de meterla entre sus labios vaginales y empezar a lamer, como un gato que toma de un plato de leche su esperada merienda. Despreocupada y ávida. Suzako peleó contra la ola de placer que la inundó de inmediato. No deseaba excitarse y estar húmeda, pero había algo de penetración masculina en el modo en el que Luciana se empujaba hacia su interior, mordisqueando dolorosamente su clítoris mientras que dos dedos se incrustaban en su entrada. Se descubrió gimiendo agitada, sin gran control de la situación y llorando, más que sudando. El orgasmo estaba a punto de bajar como una humillante guillotina cuando Bradley se apartó riendo a carcajadas, intercambiando la mano con la que estimuló obligadamente a Suzako con la que venía deslizando entre sus pantalones.

-Esto que tenemos es...como un pene. Hacia adentro. Necesitamos ceder psicológicamente antes. Pero tarde o temprano, el instinto animal te gana.

Cerró los ojos, frotando ostensiblemente entre sus piernas, haciendo ruidos aún más groseros que los de Suzako. Aunque horrorizada, esta no podía apartar su mirada de lo que hacía Luciana, del balanceo de sus caderas y sus pezones erectos, exhibidos por la ropa destrozada. Pareció una corta eternidad hasta que un jadeo ahogado y una sonrisa socarrona indicaron que se había venido. Entonces soltó un suspiro aliviado y volvió a dejarse caer sobre Suzako. Su actitud seguía siendo amenazante pero más relajada al haber quemado energía de esa manera, evidentemente.

Suzako cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes en la improvisada mordaza cuando la rodilla de Luciana se encajó entre sus labios inferiores. La tela del uniforme la raspó cuando se frotó pero bien sabía Bradley cómo y dónde, por cuánto tiempo para conseguirlo. Sucedió al final. Un baño de agua fría que salía de sus poros. El torrente de lágrimas era inaudito.

-¿Nada más? ¿Tan simple como eso?-protestó con incredulidad Luciana, quitándole el cabello de la cara. El cuerpo de Suzako estaba allí, debajo suyo, pero si tenía un alma, esta se había consumido.-Hasta Weinberg me dio más resistencia y eso que aceptó hacerlo de mejor talante que tú.

Los papadeos de Suzako eran lentos. Luciana permaneció observándola con un puño en la cintura y los dedos de su otra mano cerrados en torno al mango de la navaja.

-Bien. Llegó la hora de cumplir con mi parte, supongo.-comentó, arreglándose las uñas con el filo del cuchillo, un acto reflejo, puesto que en la celda la iluminación era exigua.

Suzako ladeó la cabeza, respirando pesadamente, adormilada. Sin duda eso era una pesadilla. Luciana, con las rodillas a lados de sus muslos y los pantalones aún desabrochados, parecía tomarse su tiempo. Pensativa. Luego algo debe de haber hecho "click" dentro de ella, moviéndola a un estado en el que su semblante reflejaba aún más malevolencia de la habitual.

-¿Sabes, Siete? Me he tomado la molestia de meditar al respecto. Con la sacudida que te he dado, queda saldada nuestra deuda, ¿no crees? Has quedado tan cansada, que me apuesto la vagina a que nunca te habían tratado así de bien, ¿eh? Lo que sea que haga por ti...sería un extra. Así que te diré algo...-y a estas alturas de su discurso, cuando se inclinó de nuevo sobre Suzako, que la miraba con los ojos desorbitados de terror, haciendo que todos sus otros gestos de miedo hasta entonces palidecieran; Luciana aferró el cuchillo en una posición que seguría...-Nuestra misión es ir contra Zero, ¿verdad? Y no puedo menos que estar encantada con el país que me ha dado un trabajo tan hermoso, permitiéndome convertir cada uno de mis homicidios en arte del dolor. Así que he llegado a la conclusión de que debo enseñarle una lección. Que no se puede joder con una _verdadera_ británica saliendo ileso. Me temo que tendré que irme de aquí de inmediato, así que solo habrá tiempo de disponer de algunos de los guardias que me encuentre en el camino. Nada de diversión. Siendo de esta manera...¿qué me queda? Hay que mandar ese mensaje que me interesa tanto.

"Es aquí donde entras tú, mi querida Suzako. Pero aún no me decido. Lo ideal sería que no te matara, desde luego, que Zero se encontrara con su _gilly_ aún viva. Pero no sé qué le afectaría más: una amante sin piernas, ciega o a la que han mutilado los senos. Si debería de un modo u otro escribir bonitos recuerdos en tu piel o si la incapacitación sería suficiente. No es por misericordia, Suzako, nada de eso, es solo porque quiero que mi esfuerzo guarde estética.

(El cuchillo destelló luego de una pausa en la que esas palabras atravesaron a Suzako como las balas. La sangre cubrió la sonrisa inmensa y carnivora de Luciana Bradley. El Geass no se encendió y en alguna parte, a miles de kilómetros de allí, Gina Weinberg no pudo dormir, atacada por dolores de diversa índole)


End file.
